


Cliché

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	1. Chapter 1

레스트레이드는, 흡연자들에게 썩 친절하지 않은 이 도시에서 여전히 담배를 피우고 있었다. 줄담배를 피우지는 않았지만, 한주에 한 갑 정도를 꼬박꼬박 피워 없애며, 그는 금연을 당연한 매너인 듯 말하는 주변 사람들 앞에서 겸연쩍은 웃음을 흘리곤 했다. 사람들은 경찰로서의 격무에 지친 그가 즐기는 유일한 도락이라 적당히 생각해주는 모양이었지만, 레스트레이드는 자신이 언제부터 담배를 손에 대었으며 왜 그걸 피우게 되었는지, 그 누구에게도 말하지 않았다. 수사를 도우러 오는 저 자칭 소시오패스 청년에게도, 결코 들키고 싶지 않았다. 들켰다면 그의 성정상 이미 만천하에 드러나고도 남았을 테니, 적어도 아직까지는 꿰뚫어보지 못했거나, 혹은 역시 골초인 그 셜록 홈즈로서는 남의 담배에 대한 비화같은 것을 굳이 파헤칠 필요를 느끼지 못했거나, 둘 중 한 가지일 테지만.  
담배의 쓴맛이 입안을 가득 채울 때마다, 그의 머릿속에는 두꺼운 고무 장화가, 축축한 늪지대가, 그리고 긴 낚싯대와, 담배냄새 섞인 첫 키스의 추억이 떠올랐다. "그"를 만난 것은 대학에 들어가던 해, 겨울의 일이었다. 레스트레이드는 휴가를 맞아 고향으로 돌아가던 길이었고, 그는 친척집에 가는 길이라 했다. 만남은 짧았지만 인상적이었고, 그때 막 유행하던 모뎀 통신을 사용한 BBS의 주소와 메일 주소를 얻을 수 있었다. 한두 번 메일을 주고받고, 그 뒤에는, 편지를 썼다. 윌리엄 스코트. 단정한 잉크빛 글씨가 가득한 그의 편지가 옥스퍼드에서 레스트레이드의 기숙사로 날아왔고, 볼펜으로 날려 쓴 레스트레이드의 편지는 그의 사서함으로 향했다. 기숙사 주소를 알려 주긴 했지만, 그곳의 사감은 엄격한데다 사적인 편지를 주고받는 것을 좋아하지 않는다고 했다.

"참 묘한 인연이야, 생각할수록."

낚시터에서, 서로 나란히 앉아 하루종일 낚시질만 하다가, 마침내 해질 무렵 낚싯대를 챙겨들고 일어나다가, 그는 말했다.

"네 생각대로야, 그레고리. 우린 만날 확률이 정말 드물었는데, 이렇게 친구가 되어버렸군."  
"난 아무 말도 안 했어."  
"넌 아무 말 안 했지만, 그런 생각을 하고 있었던 건 사실이잖아."

난데없이 날아든 직구. 그리고, 양 손을 모아 턱 밑에 댄 채 중얼거리던 윌리엄 스코트는, 곧 자신의 말을 부연했다.

"별 거 아냐. 오귀스트 뒤팽 식으로 장난친 것 뿐이야."

그는 장난이라고 말했지만, 그의 직구는 레스트레이드의 가슴 한가운데에 날아와 꽂혔다. 그는 그레고리 레스트레이드가 만난 드문, 어퍼미들 클래스의 청년이었으며, 그가 마음 속으로 소중히 생각하던 또 하나의 세계였다. 자주 만나지는 않았다. 한 달 한 달, 그의 편지가 쌓여갔다. 어느새 레스트레이드는 그를 만날 수 있는 방학을, 주말을 기다리며 손을 꼽게 되었다. 몇 번이나 만나, 함께 낚시를 갔다. 그 뿐이었다. 그런 교분은 4년정도 이어졌다. 스코트는 졸업을 했고, 어느 순간부터 편지는 날아오지 않았다. 답장조차 없었다. 처음부터 다른 세계의 사람이었으니까, 하고 체념한 것은 그 다음의 일이었다.

그리고 얼마 지나지 않아, 그레고리 레스트레이드는 윌리엄 스코트가 전사했다는 소식을 들었다.

걸프 전쟁에 장교로 참전했다가 유탄을 맞았다고 했다.

그는 지금도, 그 윌리엄 스코트가 얼마나 어마어마한 집안의 자제인지, 왜 그 젊고도 어린 나이에, 걸프 전에 파견된 영국군의 한 사람이 되어 전쟁터에서 목숨을 버리는 것으로 나라에 대한 의무를 다하려 했는지, 그런 것은 알지 못한다. 이해하고 싶지도 않았다. 하지만 그날의 상처만은, 그때 스스로를 위로하듯 입에 물었던 독하고 싼 담배 한 개피와 함께, 지금도 담배의 쓴맛이 입안을 감돌때마다 되살아나곤 했다. 그는 자신이 스코트를 잊기 위해 담배를 피우는 것인지, 아니면 잊지 않기 위해 담배를 피우는 것인지, 아직도 이해하지 못했다.

 

 

"칠레의 광부들이 뭘 어쨌다는 겁니까."

어디 가나, 이번에 구조된 칠레의 광부들 이야기인데도, 셜록 홈즈는 그 이야기도 듣지 못한 듯 뚱한 표정을 지은 채 레스트레이드를 내려다보았다.

턱 밑에 손 모으고 그런 소리 하지 마, 이 녀석아. 레스트레이드는 자기도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 이 녀석을 처음 만났을 때, 레스트레이드는 오래 간직하고 있던 추억 하나가 모습을 바꾸어 돌아온 것 같은 느낌에 전율했다. 닮은 것은 아니었다. 그와는 다른 검은 고수머리, 그와는 다른 파란 눈동자. 하지만, 손을 모아 턱 밑에 대고 생각에 잠겨 있는 그의 옆모습에서 레스트레이드는 순간순간 심장이 멎을 것 같은 감각과 맞닥뜨려야 했다.

"그런 식으로 갱도에 갇혔다면 틀림없이 죽었을 텐데, 경찰이라면 하루빨리 시신이라도 끄집어내서 유족에게 전달해 주는 게 일이죠. 아닙니까?"  
"미안하지만 틀렸어."  
"69일만이라고 했잖아요."  
"한 명도 죽지 않았어. 식량도 없이, 그런 곳에 갇혀 있었는데도."  
"오."

셜록은 눈을 깜빡였다.

"부질없는 희망이 그런 식으로도 제 할 일을 다 해내다니."  
"......넌 그런 이야기를 듣고도."  
"정말로 신기해서 그럽니다. 마치 당신을 볼 때 같아요."  
"뭐?"  
"부질없는 희망 같은 것을 끝까지 놓지 않는 것 말입니다. 아, 그런 것 없다고요? 하긴, 그도 그렇게 말하더군요. 처음부터 그런 것 없다고. 하지만 그게 사실이 아니라는 건 나도 알고, 그도 알고...... 당신도 알던가요?"  
"무슨 소리야......"  
"윌리엄 스코트."

셜록의 엷은 입술이, 결국 이름 하나를 뱉어냈다. 그저 셜록이 끝까지 몰라주기를, 알아도 모르는 채 해 주기를 바랐던 이름 하나를.

"설마 그 이름을 모른다고 하진 않겠죠,경위님?"  
"어떻게 알았지?"  
"글쎄요."

셜록은 비웃듯, 마치 춤을 추듯 뒤꿈치를 들고 빙글 돌았다.

"그나저나 당신도 참 둔하네요."  
"살아있다는 건가?"  
"당신 주변의 CCTV들이 유난을 떨고 있다고, 한 번도 생각해본 적이 없었단 말입니까?"  
"......CCTV?"  
"경찰이, CCTV에 주의도 안 기울이고. 아, 세금 아까워."  
"세금은 제대로 내면서 그런 말을 하는건지 모르겠지만, 제대로 말해. 스코트가......"  
"잠깐, 스코트 스코트 하지 말아요. 그건 내 이름이니까."  
"뭐?"  
"아직까지 내 신분증도 제대로 안 본 겁니까? 윌리엄 셜록 스코트 홈즈. 그게 내 이름이라고요."  
"대체......"

셜록은 차게 웃으며, 손을 모아 턱 밑에 대었다. 레스트레이드가 기억하는, 그 모습 그대로.

"세례명까지 물려받았을 정도면...... 네 숙부라든가. 아니, 그러기엔 그의 나이가......"  
"윌리엄 스코트는, 나나 그 인간이 적당히 댈 가명이 없을 때 쓰는 이름이에요. 내 이름이지만, 그가 멋대로 빌려 쓴다고 하는 게 옳겠죠. 그렇지 않으면, 보다시피 셜록이라는 이름이 아주 흔한 건 아니잖아요? 귀찮아져서."  
"그 인간?"  
"마이크로프트 홈즈."

셜록은 이를 갈듯이 하며 중얼거렸다.

"내 친형."  
"......형이라고?"  
"예, 그리고 불행인지 다행인지 모르지만 아주 팔팔하게 잘 살아있지요. 가증스러운 인간 같으니. 어디 동생 이름을 빌려서 그 수작들을 부리고 다녔는지."  
"스코트가 살아있다는 거야?"  
"몇 번 더 말해야 알아들어요?"

그 순간, 레스트레이드의 가슴 안에서 무언가가 천 찢기는 듯한 소리를 내며 북 찢어지는 듯 했다.

윌리엄 스코트가 세상을 떠났다는 말을 듣고, 피울 줄도 모르는 담배를 입에 문 채 하늘을 올려다보던 기억이 난다. 친구가 죽었어요. 그렇게 중얼거렸다. 공원의, 흐린 하늘 아래에서. 누군가가 그에게 담배 한 대를 권했다. 불도 붙이지 않은 담배를 입에 문 채, 눈물조차 흘리지 못했다. 인연은 깊지 않았다. 그는 자신과는 계층이 달랐고, 살아온 배경과 살아갈 날들이 달랐으며, 무엇보다도 함께 만나 어울린 것은 채 일곱 번 밖에 되지 않았다. 상자 하나 가득한 편지와 엽서들, 간결하지만 진심어린 우정이 담겨있는 그 편지묶음만이, 그와 자신 사이에 존재했다.

누군가를 만나고, 서두르듯 조금은 이른 동거를 하고, 결혼을 하고, 그리고 이혼을 앞둔 지금까지도, 그레고리 레스트레이드는 그 편지 묶음을 버리지 못했다. 그 편지는, 그의 어린 시절 앨범들 아래, 아내가 뒤져볼 만큼 흥미롭지 않은 어린 시절의 추억들 속에 숨겨두었다. 왜, 그 편지들을 숨겨야 한다고 생각했는지 그는 지금도 이해하지 못했다. 하지만 누군가에게 보이고 싶지 않았다. 흘러간 추억, 지나간 날들이라고, 그렇게 타인의 말로 또 목소리로 확인받고 싶지 않았다.

\- 다시 말해줄까요? 그건 그냥 벌레잡이 통풀 같은 거예요. 근처를 날다가, 그냥 푹 빠지고, 그리고 그만 정신줄 놓는 거죠.

특히 셜록 홈즈에게는, 사람의 감정조차도 분석의 대상인 줄 아는 그 녀석에게만은.

\- 그나마 경위님이랑 만났던 그때 그 시절에만 해도, 그 인간도 진심이라는 게 조금은 남아있었겠죠. 지금은? 글쎄, 그런 것 따위 기대하지 않는게 정신건강에 편하죠. 내 형이지만, 솔직히 내 입으로 말하기도 뭣한데.

말하고 싶지 않았다. 읽히고 싶지 않았다. 그런데 하필이면.

\- 날 사이코패스라고 착각하는, 경위님의 부하들이 그 인간을 만나면 어떤 표정을 지을지 진심으로 궁금할 때가 있어요.

그 녀석의 형이라니.

\- 인간같지도 않은 인간이라는 건 그를 두고 해야 온당한 말이죠.

윌리엄 스코트라는 그 이름도, 그 추억도 모두 거짓이라니.

마이크로프트라는, 한번에 입에 붙지도 않는 이름을 한 남자가, 세상에 나오기 전에 세상 사람들의 감정이라는 것을 시뮬레이션해보기 위해 만났던 대상, 고작 그 뿐이라니. 걸프 전쟁이라는 좋은 핑계가 있었으니까, 전사했다는 말 한 마디로 둘러대고 대학 시절에 만들었던 그 가짜 인연들을 모조리 끊어버릴 수 있었다는 설명을 듣는 내내 그는, 숨을 쉬는 방법조차 잊어버린 사람처럼 창백한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

집에 돌아가는 길, 그는 문득 CCTV를 올려다보았다. 밤 하늘의 별 처럼 늘 그 자리에 있는, 경찰에 소속된 그가 범죄사건을 규명하기 위해 활용하는 도구중 하나라고만 여겼던 바로 그 CCTV가 그를 향해 아주 살짝, 움직여 보였다. 까딱, 하고 인사를 하는 듯한 그 제스처에, 레스트레이드는 손가락을 들어 보였다.

먼지 한 톨 앉은 흔적도 없는, 밤 하늘처럼 새카만 승용차가 그의 앞에 나타난 것은, 그 다음 날의 일이었다.

"처음 뵙겠습니다."

현장을 뛰어온 형사 출신이다보니, 바로 알아볼 수 있었다. 남자가 입은 수트, 손에 든 우산, 신고 있는 구두까지 무엇하나 예사로운 물건은 없었다는 것을. 아니, 그보다도 먼저, 그의 눈매와 콧날과 턱선을 읽었다.

"셜록 홈즈의 형입니다. 동생이 늘 신세를 끼치고 있다고 들었습니다만."

낯익은 구석이 남아있는, 나이 든 남자의 모습. 20년이 흘러, 그 예쁘던 웃음은 온데간데없이, 그저 노련하고 노회한 미소만이 남아있는 40대의 사내를.

"그레고리 레스트레이드입니다. 아, 성함을 못 들은 것 같은데......"  
"마이크로프트 홈즈입니다. 제 동생에게 들으신 줄 알고 있었습니다만."

손톱이 손바닥을 파고 들었다. 그대로 자리에서 일어나, 그의 뺨에 주먹을 날리고 싶었다. 그를 끌어안고, 대체 왜 속였느냐고, 왜 죽었다고 했느냐고 묻고 싶었다. 하지만 레스트레이드는 이미 마흔이 넘었다. 그런, 모험은 할 수 없었다. 모험은 하고싶지 않았다.

"......그런 것 같군요."

난 이제 예전의 내가 아냐. 어금니를 악물었다. 내미는 손을, 권총의 굳은살과 칼에 베인 흉터로 뒤덮인 자신의 손과 다른, 희고 보드라운 손을 맞잡았다. 악수는 짧았다. 온기는 없었다. 축축하진 않지만 차가운, 매끄러운 손이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

"무슨 일입니까."

마이크로프트가 세 번째로 사건 현장에 나타나던 날, 레스트레이드는 기예 묻고야 말았다. 무시하려 했지만, 존재감 자체만으로도 사람을 긴장하게 만드는 사람이었다. 그가 알고 있던 윌리엄 스코트가 이런 사내였던가? 희미하게 반짝이는 기억 위로 덧칠되는 현실은 강렬했다. 추억은, 빠른 속도로 사라져갔다. 그 위에 떠오르는 것은, 낯설고 강한 권력자. 대체 어떤 지위에 올라 있는지도 알 수 없지만 총경이 당연하다는 듯 굽실거리는 사내, 그 셜록 홈즈의, 반쯤은 빈정거리는 표현에 의하면 "영국 정부 그 자체"라는 인물이었다.

"죄송합니다만, 당신은 셜록과는 다른 쪽입니다. 셜록이 우리 수사관들을 화나게 할 지언정 수사 자체에 도움을 준다면...... 당신은 수사에 도움이 되질 않아요."  
"원한다면, 당신의 사무실에 처박혀 있는 미제사건의 반 정도라면 제가 사소한 도락삼아 도움을 드릴 수도 있을 것 같습니다만, 경위."  
"......아니, 됐습니다. 외부인의 도움은 필요없어요."  
"셜록은 외부인이 아니고요?"  
"......"  
"당신을 손쉽게 경감으로 만들어 줄 수 있을 지도 모르고요. 구미가 당기진 않나요?"  
"그 입 다무시죠."  
"......"  
"윌리엄 스코트."  
"......저런."

마이크로프트 홈즈는 느긋하게, 그러나 먹잇감을 놀리는 뱀과 같은 태도로 대꾸했다.

"세상에는, 건드리지 않는 편이 나은 것들이 분명히 존재하죠. 판도라의 상자. 사자의 콧털. 동양식으로는 역린이라고도 합니다. 용의 비늘이죠. 거꾸로 돋아 있는 비늘."  
"......성역같은 것을 존재하는 순간, 법은 그 권위를 잃는 법입니다. 난 경찰이고, 그런 것은 용납하지 않아요. 당신이 누구건, 어떤 존재건 간에."  
"오해가 있었군요, 경위. 내 말은."

남자의 손이, 레스트레이드의 뺨을 스쳤다.

"윌리엄 스코트를 굳이 기억하려 들지 말라는 겁니다."  
"......"  
"성역이라든가, 예외를 인정하라거나, 그런 말을 하는 것이 아닙니다. 아, 그러고 보니 당신도, 예외를 인정하긴 하지 않던가요."  
"......"  
"셜록 말입니다."  
"그 문제는......"  
"좋아요, 민간인인 그 아이가 현장에 드나드는 것 자체가 부담스러운 일이라는 것도 인정합니다. 그 문제는 내가 해결하도록 하죠. 그 아이는 내가 개입하는 것을 달가워하지 않겠지만, 당신에게 폐를 끼칠 수는 없으니까요."  
"......"  
"경위, 윌리엄 스코트는 죽었습니다. 걸프 전쟁 중 전사했지요. 그걸로 된겁니다."  
"당신은, 살아있잖습니까."  
"그의 죽음을 인정하고싶지 않다면, 날 인정해야 할 겁니다."  
"......"  
"지금의 나는, 그때 당신과 함께 낚시를 하던 그 청년의, 20년 뒤 모습이라는 것을. 하지만, 난 당신이 그러지 않았으면 좋겠군요."  
"뭐가 그렇게 켕기는 겁니까."  
"알고 싶은가요?"

마이크로프트 홈즈는, 눈을 찡긋했다. 눈웃음처럼 보이기도 하고, 고뇌처럼 느껴지기도 하는 묘한 표정이었다. 그의 섬세한 손가락이, 뺨과 입술을 건드리며 가슴 앞에서 모였다. 손가락에 걸린 반지에 눈에 들어왔다. 결혼했을까. 그렇겠지. 이혼소송이 오가는 중에도 손가락을 떠나지 않고 있던 자신의 반지를, 오른손으로 덮어 가렸다.

"알고 싶다면 그에 상응하는 대가를 치러야 할 지도 모릅니다. 그래도 좋습니까?"  
"......그게 제 일입니다."  
"당신 일이라고요?"  
"진실을 밝혀내는게 제 직업이란 말입니다."  
"좋습니다, 경위."

그는 품에서 명함을 꺼내어, 그 뒤에 몇줄 적어넣었다.

"단 한 번, 기회를 드리죠. 오늘 밤, 디오게네스 클럽으로 오십시오."  
"디오게네스 클럽?"  
"정보국과 관련된 인사들과 은퇴한 요인들의 모임이죠. 그러다 보니 한 가지, 주의 사항이 있습니다."

마이크로프트는 레스트레이드에게 명함을 건네며 나직하게 덧붙였다.

"그 클럽의 규칙은 '침묵'입니다. 그곳의 공동 공간에서는 그 누구도, 말을 해선 안 됩니다."  
"......"  
"날 만나고 싶다면, 그곳의 고용인들에게 내 명함을 보여주는 것으로 충분할겁니다. 여기, 약속시간이 적혀 있으니 그 시각에 맞춰 오세요. 당신 혼자서."

그는 얄밉게도 한 마디 더 했다. 오지 않더라도, 실망하진 않겠습니다. 그 말에 오기를 부리듯, 레스트레이드는 눈을 치어떴다.

"대가를 치러야 한다면 치르죠."  
"그렇습니까."

마이크로프트의 그린듯한 표정 위에 기묘한 미소가 떠올랐다.

"알겠습니다. 기다리지요."


	2. Chapter 2

펠멜 가의 길가에서 조금 들어간 곳에 자리한 빅토리아 시대의 건물에서는 옛 대영제국의 향수같은 것이 느껴졌다. 한때 해가 지지 않는다는 이 나라를 위해 일하고, 다스리고 지배하던 남자들의 흔적. 레스트레이드는 이런 분위기는 자신과 맞지 않는다고 생각했다. 그의 세계와는 완전히 분리된, 호텔 직원들과도 또 다른 분위기의, 그야말로 요즘 보는 드라마 "다운톤 애비"에 나오는 것 같은 진중한 집사장이나 주인 앞에서는 절도있게 움직이는 하인들과 같은 느낌의 남자들이 그를 맞이했고, 레스트레이드는 명함을 건네주었다. 묻고 싶은 것이 한두 가지가 아니었지만, 규칙은 규칙이니까, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그 무슨 그리스 신화에도 그런 이야기가 있었으니까. 마지막에 돌아보지 말라고 했는데 돌아보는 바람에, 겨우 되찾은 연인을 영영 잃어버린 남자 말이다. 누구였는지 정확히 기억은 나지 않지만.

"이쪽입니다, 레스트레이드 경위님."  
"......?"  
"접견실과 회원들의 개인실에서는 말씀을 하셔도 됩니다."  
"그렇군요."  
"필요하신 게 있다면 말씀해 주십시오."

딱딱한 표정 속에도 친절한 기색이 남아있던 나이든 고용인이 슬며시 미소를 지었다.

"여긴...... 뭐 하는 뎁니까."  
"클럽입니다."  
"저도 수사 때문에 고급 클럽에 가본 적은 있습니다만, 클럽이라면 보통 술을 마시거나, 당구라도 치거나...... 친교를 다지는 곳 아니던가요."  
"이곳은 '그분'께서 직접 만드신 클럽입니다."

고용인이 대답했다.

"회원이 되신 분은 다른 회원에 대해 조금도 관심을 보이시면 안됩니다. 접견실과 이곳 개인실을 제외한 다른 곳에서는 어떤 일이 있어도 대화가 금지되고, 3회 위반시 제명됩니다."  
"대체, 그런 클럽이 무슨 의미가 있는 거요?"  
"마음을 가라앉히는 곳이지 않겠습니까."

고용인은 그의 앞에, 찬 물 한 잔을 내려놓았다.

"국사를 다루시는 분들이니, 생각도 많으시겠지요. 차를 준비할까요."  
"예...... 부탁합니다."

별다른 주문을 기다리듯, 고용인은 잠시 그의 앞에 서 있다가, 그가 바라는 것이 그저 차 한 잔이라는 사실을 이해하고는 바로 머리를 숙여보이고 방을 나섰다. 마음이 가라앉는게 아니라 숨이 막힐 지경이군. 레스트레이드는 넥타이도 매지 않은 옷깃을 손가락으로 잡아당기며 방을 둘러보았다. 잠시 후 우아한 다구와 함께 차가 나왔고, 그는 자신의 입맛에는 조금 멀겋지만 확실히 무어라 말하기 어려운 독특한 맛이 있는 차를 맛보며, 아직 도착하지 않은 사람을 기다렸다.

"늦었습니다."

비도 오지 않는 날씨에 우산을 들고, 남자는 자신의 개인실로 성큼 걸어들어왔다. 창가에서 쏟아지는 빛이, 그의 얼굴에 오묘한 음영을 남겼다. 레스트레이드는 고개를 들고 그를 바라보다가, 천천히 자리에서 일어났다.

"진실을 알고 싶다......"

마이크로프트는 우산과 가방을 내려놓았다. 그리고 그는, 향기로운 황금빛 술을 한 잔 따라 들고, 레스트레이드의 맞은 편 자리에 앉았다.

"진실이라는 것은 참 잔인한 단어입니다, 경위."  
"알고 있습니다."  
"물론, 경찰이시니 잘 아시겠지요. 그렇다면 이건 어떨까요. 윌리엄 스코트는 왜 걸프전까지 가서 죽어야 했을까."

그의 손가락이, 아랫입술을 훑듯이 건드렸다.

"혹은, 윌리엄 스코트와 마이크로프트 홈즈는 정말로 동일 인물일까. 그게 사실이라면, 왜 마이크로프트 홈즈는 그 사실에서 등을 돌리려 하는 것일까."  
"당신은 내 우정을 배반했어요."  
"경위."  
"내가 싫어졌다면, 혹은 당신과 나 사이의 계층적인 문제라든가, 앞으로의 진로 같은 것에서 서로 말이 통하지 않아서, 언젠가 닥칠 파국 대신 그저 좋은 추억만을 남기고 그 시점에서 헤어지는 것이 더 낫다고 생각했다면, 내게 그렇게 말했으면 될 일입니다."

레스트레이드는 테이블에 손을 짚으며 몸을 일으켰다.

"그런 말이...... 당시에는 상처가 되었을지 몰라도, 결국 납득했을 겁니다. 세계가 다르니까."  
"앉으세요, 경위."  
"당신이 무슨 짓을 한 건지 알기는 아는 겁니까? 난......"

윌리엄 스코트는 죽었다.

그리고 그의 마음 한 구석도, 그와 함께 죽어 땅에 묻힌 것만 같았다. 그, 죽어버린 추억을 여전히 매달고 있는 마음을 부여잡은 채로, 누군가를 만나고, 사랑을 했다. 상실감은 채워지지 않았지만, 현실적인 조건들이 보였다. 런던의 비싼 물가를 감당할 방편처럼 동거를 했고, 아이가 생긴 것을 핑계로 결혼도 했다. 사랑은 식었지만 생활이 이어졌고, 그걸 견디지 못한 아내는 이혼을 요구했다. 쌓아올린 것들은 모래처럼 무너졌다. 돈 문제 때문이 아니더라도, 아이를 위해서라도 이혼만은 막고 싶었지만, 사실은 돈 문제도 그의 신경을 자극했다. 위자료와 양육비를 주고 나면 남는 것은 없다. 얼마 전 계산기를 두드려보다, 이러다가는 야드 구석에 슬리핑 백을 놓고 살아야 할지도 모르겠다고 생각한 적도 있었다. 눈을 감은 채 외줄을 타는 것처럼, 그의 '범상한' 인생은 그렇게 위기에 처해 있었고, 한 걸음 한 걸음을 힘겹게 떼어 놓을 때 마다 심하게 요동쳤다.

그리고 그 모든 일의 근원을, 윌리엄 스코트의 죽음에 돌리는 것이 얼마나 편협한 생각인지 알 만큼, 레스트레이드는 현실적인 사람이었다.

하지만.

하지만 그의 감정 한 구석은 아직도 울부짖고 있었다. 친구가 죽었어요. 차마 울지도 못한 채, 누군가가 권하는 담배를 입에 물고 하늘을 올려다보던 그 순간에 그대로 멈춘 채. 그리고 레스트레이드는, 마이크로프트 홈즈의 손에 든 순한 담배를 바라보며 실소했다.

"......그거 담배 맛도 안 나는 걸."  
"저 타르 담배죠. 그나마 이쪽이 나을 것 같아서."  
"내가 뭘 피우든 무슨 상관입니까."  
"내가 피우는 담배라고는 생각하지 않습니까? 참, 자기 본위로만 생각하시는군요, 경위."  
"당신이라면 그보다는 좀 더 나은 걸 피우실 것 같았는데요."  
"글쎄요."

손에 들린 담배를 받아들었다. 그가, 담배에 불을 붙여 주었다. 밍밍한 담배맛이 혀끝에 감돌았다. 어째서인지 그때 울지 못했던 울음이, 그때 채 다 쏟지 못한 눈물이, 갑자기 가슴 한구석에서 밀려나올 것 같았다.

"감정이라는 것은 말입니다, 사람에게 약점을 만들곤 하지요."  
"......"  
"비유하자면, 정교한 렌즈 위에 흠집이 난 것 같은 겁니다. 영원하지도 않을, 그 화학작용에 그만 사람의 판단력이 망가지는 거죠. 당신도 알 겁니다. 수많은 치정과 비리 사건이 그런 식으로 시작된다는 것을. 그리고 그 한순간의 열정이 지나고 나면, 그 다음에는 무엇이 남을까요. 집착? 혹은 원망?"  
"그 말은......"  
"당신에게 상처가 되었다면 미안합니다, 경위."

순간 아찔한 감각이 지나갔다. 머릿속 한 구석이 새하얗게 비어 오는 것만 같았다. 지금 이 남자가 하는 말을, 듣고 있으면서도 이해할 수가 없었다.

"그리고...... 용서하지 마십시오."

손가락이, 담배를 쥔 손가락 끝의 감각이 둔해졌다. 눈을 깜빡였다. 눈 앞의 상이 일렁였다.

"당신에게 결국 대가를 치르게 하는 것에 대해."

자신에게 다가오는 남자의 모습을, 눈조차 깜빡이지 못하고 바라보았다. 그의 손가락이 레스트레이드의 입에 물린 담배를 빼냈다. 그는 몸을 숙여, 여전히 담배연기를 머금은 레스트레이드의 입술에 키스했다. 담배 필터에 무언가 좋지 못한 게 묻어 있었던 걸까, 하고 생각했을 때는, 이미 몸이 제대로 움직이지 않았다. 그의 손가락이, 뺨을 건드리고 귓바퀴를 어루만지고 다시 귀에서 턱으로, 목을 타고 빗방울이 흐르듯 미끄러져 내려갔다. 이곳에 내릴 리 없는 그 빗방울은, 경위의 셔츠 단추를 하나씩 풀어내리며 그의 가슴을 더듬었다. 차갑던 손끝에, 열이 올랐다. 손가락이 닿는 자리마다, 뜨거운 숨결이 닿는 듯 열기가 돌았다. 그리고 마침내, 닿아오는 손끝의 흔적마다 꽃이 피는 듯 했다. 레스트레이드는 눈을 감았다. 벽지 무늬가 어지러웠다.

눈을 뜨기도 전에, 뻐근한 둔통이 느껴졌다. 디오게네스 클럽의 개인실에서 정신을 잃고 얼마나 시간이 흐른걸까. 손발이 구속된 것도, 무언가 사라진 것도 아니었다. 그는 자기 집에 돌아와 있었다.

"물......"

머리가 지끈거렸다. 마치 숙취 뒤끝처럼. 침대에서 일어나려다, 허리의 통증에 그만 주저앉았다. 정신을 잃기 전, 자신의 온몸을 더듬던 손길을 기억했다. 그 손길에, 자신이 어떻게 반응했는지도.

확인해야 했다. 하지만 이런 일을 야드에서 확인할 수는 없었다. 그는 셜록의 전화번호를 눌렀다.

 

 

 

 

 

"혈중알콜농도 0.08%. 이대로 운전대만 잡아도 면허정지겠군요, 경위님."  
"......그게 다야?"  
"물론, 아니죠. 이거 흥미롭군요. 경위님처럼 지루한 사람이 이런 샘플이 되어서 나타나 주시다니."  
"자넨 내가 시체로 발견되어도 샘플 운운할 인간이지."  
"그렇진 않아요. 이거 보시죠."

셜록은 레스트레이드가 미처 이해하지 못할 크로마토그래피의 결과물을 보여주며 떠들어댔다.

"헤로인입니다."  
"마약이라고?"  
"정확히는 헤로인의 분자구조와 유사한 형태로 구성된 화합물이에요. 아마도 마약과 비슷한 효과를 낼 겁니다. 좀 더 분석이 필요해요. 그건 그렇고, 지금 야드의 경위님이 술 먹고 뻗었다가 어디서 약이라도 맞았다는 겁니까? 아니, 이건...... 맞은 게 아니라 호흡기로 들이마신 거군요."  
"호흡기......"  
"추룡이라는 방법 알아요? 지금 입 안 상피하고, 코털 속에서도 같은 반응이 나왔어요. 추룡이라는 건 아편을 가열해서 그 연기가 용 꼬리처럼 빙빙 돌아가면서 퍼지게 하는 방법인데, 여기서는 쓰이지 않고 중국 방식이죠. 그나저나 야드의 경위라는 분이 이런 일로 다 찾아오고, 세금 아까워서."

중얼거리던 셜록이 갑자기 입을 다물었다. 그의 시선은 레스트레이드의 목덜미를 향하고 있었다. 레스트레이드의 머릿냄새를 맡아보고, 마이크로프트 홈즈가 더듬었던 선을 따라서 손가락을 움직인다. 그의 손가락이, 어느 한 지점을 꾹 눌렀다.

"......어퍼미들 이상. 키는 나와 비슷하거나 조금 더 큰 정도."  
"셜록."  
"이 향기도, 낯설지 않고요."  
"잠깐, 셜록."  
"옷 벗어봐요."  
"그만해."  
"벗으라고요!"  
"싫다고 했잖아!"

싫다는 레스트레이드의 손길을 쳐내며, 셜록은 그의 셔츠 단추를 풀었다. 그의 어깨와 가슴과 목덜미에, 희미하나마 발긋한 흔적이 남아 있었다. 셜록은 고개를 가로젓다가, 그의 벨트 버클에 손을 대었다.

"그만두라고 했지!"  
"지금 이거 다 뭡니까?"  
"초저녁에는 자네 형이라는 작자가 내 옷을 벗기려 들더니, 이젠 자네야? 작작 좀 하게!"  
"......겁탈당한거군요."  
"왜 표현이 그따위인데!"  
"......뭐, 경위님이 그를 원치 않은 성관계 문제로 고발하려 한다면 방법이야 많겠지만, 그는 결정적인 증거를 남길 만큼 어리숙하지 않아요. 신중하게 행동하시는 게 나을 겁니다."  
"대가라고 했지."  
"대가라고요?"

셜록은 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

"그러니까, 윌리엄 스코트에 대해 이야기를 듣는 데 대한 대가?"  
"그런 셈이야. 여튼, 그 대가를 이런 식으로 치르라고 할 줄도 몰랐고, 담배에 약이 섞였을 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐지만."

셜록은 고개를 까딱거리며 제 자리에서 빙빙 돌다가, 손을 모아 턱 밑에 대었다. 그 모습에서, 윌리엄 스코트의 모습을, 그리고 아까 만났던 마이크로프트 홈즈의 모습을 다시 떠올리는 자신을 저주하며, 레스트레이드는 이를 갈았다.

"다시는 그 인간을 안 만났으면 좋겠군."  
"뭐, 저도 그러길 바랍니다만 뜻대로 될 지 모르겠군요."  
"잘 들어, 자네가 혹시라도 내 정보를 그 인간에게 팔아넘기는 끄나풀 노릇이라도 하고 있다면, 난 자네 집을 이잡듯 뒤져서 향정신성 의약품 불법 소지 문제로 잡아넣고야 말 거야. 내 말, 알아듣겠어?"  
"알잖습니까? 정보를 팔아넘길 필요도 없다는 걸."  
"......"  
"인정하고 싶진 않지만 마이크로프트는 나보다 더한 놈이죠. 엄마 생각해서 겨우 마음 먹고 크리스마스 만찬에 참석이라도 하면 말입니다. 아무 말 하지 않았는데도 1년동안 뭘 하고 지냈는지 줄줄 읊어대죠. 나에 대한 건 그 저주받을 CCTV들 때문이라고 변명한다고 치고, 다른 누구를 데려다 놓아도 마찬가집니다. 아주 사소한 흔적, 흠집, 별것아닌 버릇이나 옷의 실밥 하나하나가, 그에게는 그저 읽힐 뿐이죠. 나와 마찬가지예요. 나와 다른 점은, 얼마든지 그 능력을 써먹고도 남을 주제에 지루해 빠진 일에 몰두하고 있다는 겁니다. 무슨 생각인지."  
"지루해 빠진 일?"  
"MI6의 과장이고, 시간이 남아돌면 CIA에서 아르바이트나 하고 있죠. 007 '여왕 폐하 대작전'봤죠? 딱 그거예요. 여왕 폐하의 시크릿서비스. 이 세상 어느 곳의 역사에도 이름이 남지 않지만 영국 정부 그 자체. 참으로, 잉여롭고도 지루하기 그지없는 인생이죠. 내가 지금, 경위님이 들고온 이 수수께끼에서 제일 재미있는 부분이 뭔지 압니까?"  
"수수께끼 따위가 아니라......"  
"그게 그거죠. Case. 당신은 뭔가 더 특별할 것 같았나요?"

셜록은 입가를 당기며 웃었다.

"하지만 말입니다, 이 세상 누구도 특별하게 여긴 적이 없던 남자가 있었어요. 그 사내에게는 가족이건 동생이건 다, 하나하나의 개체로서의 인간일 뿐이었고, 친구따위는 없었죠. 한순간의 감정 따위에 자신을 소모한 적 없고, 불멸의 어떤 것을 추구하던 그 사내가 마흔이 다 넘은 나이에, 갑자기 충동적인 짓을 저지른 겁니다. 누군가를 특별하게 대한 거죠. 오, 경위님. 지금 이건 그런 문제가 아니라 강간이라고 말하고 싶겠지만, 대가 운운한 이상 강간이 아니라는 증거를 그는 일곱 가지가 넘게 찾아내고 만들어낼 테고, 당신에게는 승산이 없겠죠. 중요한 건, 그 남자는 지금까지 누군가를 먼저 원한 적이 없었다는 겁니다. 비열한 수작이건 뭐건 그런 것 상관없이, 그는 당신에게 관심을 기울였어요. 그것도 20년 전, 잠깐 친구 놀이를 했던 상대에게서 말이죠. 그 새삼스러운 감정은 뭘까요. 솔직히 그가 내 형만 아니라면, 내 숙적만 아니라면, 난 지금이라도 그에게 달려가 그의 맥박이나 호흡이나 동공을 관찰하고 싶을 것 같군요. 무슨 뜻인지 압니까? 그가 당신을 원한다는 거예요. 열정인지 욕망인지, 혹은 그가 절대로 믿지 않는 사랑인지. 어떤 종류의 것인지는, 그건 나보다는 경위님이 판단할 문제인 것 같지만."


	3. Chapter 3

특별한 케이스라.

20년 전, 그 때. 윌리엄 스코트와 함께 낚시를 다니던 그 무렵에 그런 말을 들었으면, 어쩌면 인생이 바뀌었을지도 모르겠군. 레스트레이드는 거울 속의 자신을 들여다보며 생각했다. 거울 속에서 보고 싶은 것은 가장 젊고 빛나고 생동감이 넘치던 스물 두 살 때의 모습이지만, 현실은 그렇지 않다. 거울 속에 보이는 것은, 이제는 나이들고 지친 마흔 두 살의 사내일 뿐. 아내와의 이혼을 앞두고 있으며, 아마도 어쩌면, 이제 더이상 누군가를 사랑할 기회같은 것은 남지 않았는지도 모르는 몸뚱아리 하나. 거울에 손을 짚었다. 만약에 20년 전 그 어느 날, 윌리엄 스코트가 자신에게 어제와 같은 일을 요구했다면, 자신이 그의 인생에 있어 특별한 사람이라는 것을 알게 되는 순간이 있었다면, 그는 어떤 제약과 사회적 차별을 감수하고서라도, 그를 받아들였을 것이다. 자신의 인생에. 그는 그런 사람이었다. 감히 거부할 수 없는 매혹, 한때 갈망했던 욕망. 키가 크고 체격도 좋은 그의 뒷모습에서, 어깨 너머로 슬쩍 돌아보는 그 눈매에서, 레스트레이드는 남자나 여자로 간단히 분류해버릴 수 없는 묘한 느낌을 늘 받곤 했다. 그의 침묵에서, 생각에 잠긴 옆모습에서, 낚싯대의 찌를 가만히 응시하는 그 시선에서.

그것은 어쩌면 사랑이었을지도 모른다.

어쩌면 그를 욕망했는지도 모르겠다.

하지만 그런 감정을 받아들이기에, 레스트레이드는 이미 나이가 들었고, 늙었고 또 낡아버렸다. 나달나달 해진 양말의 뒤꿈치처럼, 투박하나 동시에 작은 자극만으로도 무너져버릴 수 있는 이 감정에, 사랑같은 것은 어울리지 않았다. 그것도, 예전에 사랑했던, 죽었다고 믿고 있었던, 지금은 그와는 비교할 수 없을 만큼 높은 곳까지 올라가버린 사람을 상대로 사랑에 빠지는 것은.

그건 불가능한 일이었다.

 

 

이혼 건은 어떻게 마무리가 되었다. 시간은 흐르고, 사랑은 변한다. 함께 해 주지 못한 시간들을 돈으로 치환할 수 있다면, 평생을 갚아도 어떻게 할 수 없는 금액이 되어 버렸겠지만. 아내는, 그러니까 그의 전처는 많은 것을 요구하지도 않았다. 통상적인 이혼법정에서 요구하는 위자료의 반의 반 만을 요구하며, 그녀는 강력하게 이혼을 희망했다. 법원에서는 그 조정안을 받아들였다. 아내는 이겼다. 레스트레이드는, 그가 각오했던 것보다 적게 잃었다. 어느쪽도 패배하지만은 않은 싸움이었지만, 그는 손가락 사이로 자신의 인생이 빠져나가는 것을 그저 바라보기만 한 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 목이 말랐다. 아내의 새 애인이라는 그 체육선생이 법원 앞에서 기다리고 있었다, 레스트레이드는 그들 두 사람을 피해, 건물의 그늘을 따라 걸었다. 햇살이 너무 눈부셔, 그 아래에 차마 머리를 들고 설 수 없을 것 같았다.

"아내 분도 만족하시긴 했지만...... 너무 무리하신 것 아닙니까?"

변호사가 한 마디 했다. 무슨 소리인가 싶어 고개를 드는데, 그의 눈에, 법원 건물에 매달린 CCTV가 눈에 들어왔다.

그 CCTV가 그를 향해 살짝, 까딱거리는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 레스트레이드는 더 묻지 않았다. 발걸음이 빨라졌다. 여전히 반지를 빼지 못한 채, 그는 걸었다. 달렸다. 골목에서 튀어나온 택시 한 대가 그를 칠 뻔 했지만, 개의치 않았다.

"셜록!"

그리고 마침내 그가 베이커 가 221B의 문을 열었을 때, 셜록은 그곳에 없었다.

"내 심부름을 갔습니다만, 그 애를 만나러 온 겁니까."  
"......"  
"오늘은 못 돌아올 겁니다. 앉으시죠."  
"윌리엄 스코트......"

레스트레이드는 중얼거리다가, 입술을 깨물며 정정했다.

"아니, 마이크로프트 홈즈......"  
"내게, 아마도 할 이야기가 있을 것 같은데요."  
"......"  
"셜록이, 내 연락처는 가르쳐주지 않던가요? 그 애라면 틀림없이, 이 일을."  
"......흥미로워 하더군요."

마이크로프트는 살짝, 고개를 끄덕였다. 마치, 아까 그가 보았던 그 CCTV처럼.

"난 그저 그의, 실험 대상이고 흥미거리고 케이스였지. 내가 무슨, 아기를 물고 날아오는 황새모냥 그에게 물어다주었던 그 사건들처럼 말입니다. 당신에게는 뭡니까, 대체. 하룻밤 실수? 그냥 사건 사고?"  
"글쎄요."  
"그게 아니면, 어디 가서 객고를 풀기에는 여기저기 보는 눈이 많아서 그러셨나? 당신이 말해준 그, 내 머릿속에서는 서로 아귀도 맞지 않는 이야기가 그래, 하룻밤 화대로는 쓸만했다고 믿고 싶은 겁니까?"  
"대가를 치르게 될 거라고, 경고했습니다만."  
"정신없는 사람을 강간하는 것 말입니까?"

미묘한, 당혹감과 지배욕이 뒤섞인 표정이 그를 바라보았다. 그날의 그도 저런 얼굴을 했을까. 기억이 나지 않았다. 그의 얼굴만이 지우개로 밀어낸 듯 흐릿한 기억. 약에 취해 있었지. 아마도 엎드린 채, 제정신이었어도 그의 얼굴은 보지 못했을 테고.

"셜록이 그러더군요. 당신이라면 그날 일이 강간이 아니라는 증거를 수백가지는 만들어낼 거라고."  
"수백 씩이나 필요한 건 아닙니다만."  
"얼마나 훌륭한 사람이 되셨는지, 그런건 내 모릅니다만."

레스트레이드가 한숨을 쉬었다.

"내, 그 이혼 판결에......"

아내는 원래 협상하던 위자료보다 한참 적은 액수로 합의를 요구해 왔다.

변호사는 그에게 무리한 것 같다는 말을 했다. 모순이라는 생각을 한 건 그때였다. 고개를 들고, CCTV가 정말로 자신을 "응시"하고 있다는 것을 확인한 것도 그 순간이었다. 깨달음은 그렇게 갑자기, 무언가가 터지고 깨져 무너지듯 한번에 그를 뒤집어놓고 썰물처럼 도망쳐간다. 누군가가 개입을 해서, 그의 아내에게도 그에게도 유리한 판결이 나도록 손을 쓴 거다. 어디에서나 그를 보고 있고, 무엇이든 움직일 힘을 지닌 누군가가. 학생 시절 과제를 내느라 읽었던 그, 1984에 나오는 것 같은 존재를 연상하며 그는, 마이크로프트의 얼굴을 노려보았다.

"피할 수도 돌이킬 수도 없는 일이었잖습니까."  
"무슨 짓을 한 겁니까."  
"그저, 몇 가지 사소한 제안을 한 것 뿐입니다. 당신이 '가정생활에 소홀'해서 이혼을 당한게 아니라 그저 그녀의 사랑이 식었기 때문에 이혼하는 것으로, 재산형성에 기여한 만큼의 위자료를 요구하는 것으로 만족할 수 있도록."  
"그러니까 지금......"  
"당신의 앞날을 위해서, 제가 그녀에게 제안했습니다. 이혼의 책임소재에 대해 논하지 않는 대신, 작은 보상을 해 드릴 수 있다고요."

작은 보상이라. 대체 그의 기준에서 "작은" 보상이란 얼마만큼의 것을 두고 말하는 것일까. 레스트레이드는 눈을 감았다 떴다. 마이크로프트는 흔들림없는 눈동자로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 레스트레이드는, 소파에 파고들듯 기대어 앉으며 중얼거렸다.

"이제부터 내가 뭘 하면 되는 겁니까."  
"......"  
"그 화대를 갚으려면, 이제부터 대체."  
"레스트레이드 경위."  
"그거 알아요? 당신은 날 뒷골목 창부 취급했어요."

짧게 자른 손톱이 손바닥을 파고들었다. 마지막 자존심이 무너진 남자의 증오가 아랫배에서 조용히 끓어올랐다. 그는 자조하듯 중얼거렸다.

"발바닥이라도 핥으라면 핥지요. 욕구를 배설하는데 필요하다면 도와도 드릴 수 있을 지 모릅니다."  
"경위."  
"그래도 당신은, 내 마음은 결코 얻지 못할 겁니다."

그는 마이크로프트 홈즈의 심장에 비수를 꽂아넣듯 중얼거렸다.

"내 친구, 내가 사랑했을지 모르는 윌리엄 스코트는, 죽었으니까. 당신 손에."

마이크로프트 홈즈는 누가 보더라도 무리할 만한 일을 강요하지는 않았 다. 그는 한 달에 한 번 정도 함께 저녁식사를 하고 차를 마시는 정도로 만족했다. 그럴 때의 그는, 그가 지워버린 "윌리엄 스코트"가 그대로 잘 자라 어른이 된 모습처럼 보이기도 했다. 그 둘은 결국 같은 사람이잖아. 그리 생각하다가 레스트레이드는 하마터면 무릎 위에 차를 쏟을 뻔 했다. 다행 히도 테이블에 엎지른 정도로 그치긴 했지만.

"괜찮습니까."

한 순간이라도 그렇게 생각한 자기 자신을, 이해할 수 없었다.

"놓으시죠."

걱정스레 바라보며 손을 내미는 그의 손을 쳐냈다. 무안하도록 쌀쌀맞게. 그 정도 걱정은 하게 내버려두어도 상관없는데도.

"사람들이 보잖습니까."  
"아......"  
"아니면, 이것도 당신에게 치러야 할 '대가'의 일부분인가요?"

일부러 필요 이상으로 빈정거렸다. 젠장. 이래서야. 이래서야 마치 앙탈을 부리는 꽃뱀같잖아. 레스트레이드는 혼자 생각하고 혼자 얼굴을 붉혔다. 저 사람이 무슨 오스카 와일드도 아니고. 길거리 넥타이가게의 쇼윈도에서 스티븐 프라이가 진행하는 퀴즈쇼를 흘낏 바라보며 - 대체 요즘은 무슨 생각들을 하는 건지 모르겠다. 저렇게까지 넥타이를 엉망으로 골라 매는 남자도 이 영국 땅에 둘을 찾아보기 어려울텐데. 그런 걸 넥타이 가게에서 틀어놓다니 무슨 짓이야. - 그는 전처와 연애시절 보았던 영화를 떠올렸다. 그 영화 속의, 정말로 짜증났던. 꽃뱀이라는 말 밖에는 다른 적절한 표현을 찾기도 어려웠던 미청년 보시의 모습이 떠올랐다. 그래 뭐, 주드 로였지? 찌질한 소악마건 뭐건, 그런 미소년에 자신을 이입한 것이 괜히 부끄러워, 그는 고개를 돌렸다.

"고맙습니다."

마이크로프트가 대답했다.

"아무 말도 하지 않았는데요."  
"만약에 당신이 보시같은 사람이었다면, 당신은 날 파멸시키고 말았을 테죠."  
"무슨......"  
"다행히도 당신은, 바른 사람이라서."  
"지금 무슨 소리를 하는 겁니까."  
"오스카 와일드를 생각했을텐데요, 틀림없이."

뜨끔했지만, 레스트레이드는 애써 태연한 표정을 지으며 받아쳤다.

"그래서, 감동이라도 하라고요? 쩔어주는 당신의 추리능력에 감동하라고?"  
"이건 추리가 아닙니다. 그저."  
"오귀스트 뒤팽 식의, 사소한 우월감일 뿐이겠죠. 그래요, 오귀스트 뒤팽은 어떻게 아느냐고 물어봐주지 않아서 고맙군요, 마이크로프트 홈즈 씨. 미안하지만 그런 것에는 놀라지도 감동하지도 않아요. 당신 동생이 내 눈 앞에서 맨날 하는게 그 짓이거든. 그래서, 내 부하놈들은 그런 당신 동생을 보고 뭐라고 불렀는지 알긴 압니까?"  
"Freak."

마이크로프트는 대꾸했다.

"그리고, 당신은 한 번도 그 애에게 그런 말을 하지 않았지요."  
"글쎄, 그건 당신 동생 문제고."

레스트레이드는 한 걸음, 그에게 다가가 목소리를 낮추며 속삭였다. 마음같아서는 멱살이라도 쥐고 흔들고 싶었다. 그의, 오래된 배반과 해묵은 거짓과, 그럼에도 불구하고 아직도 이 마음을 건드리는, 그의 일부, 그의 어떤 것들, 그의 숨결과, 목소리와, 간혹 보이는 웃음과 손짓과, 그리고 자신을 애타게 갈구하는 듯한 그 모든 감각과, 그에 흔들리는 자신까지 한데 싸잡아서라도.

"당신이야말로 내가 아는 어떤 범죄자보다도, 괴물같은 사람이야."  
"......알고 있습니다."  
"알고 있다고? 무슨 배우 지망생도 아니고, 다중 인격 놀이 같은 것이야 뭐, 지금도 가끔 소년 범죄자들 중에 그런 짓을 하고 다니는 놈들이 있지만 대부분은 정신과 의사들이 보기에는 그저 허술한 장난질일 뿐인데. 그 나이에 그런 장난질을 쳤으면 부끄러워 할 줄도 알아 봐요. 대체, 주체가 안 되니까 그런 식으로 죽었다고 때워 버리면 그만이라고 생각하고. 아무리 철모를 적 치기로 벌인 일이라고 해도, 미안하다는 말 한 마디라도 제대로 했으면 또 모르겠습니다. 당신은, 미안하다는 말이 아니라 진실의 대가랍시고 날 갖고 놀았고, 무엇보다도 날......"  
"당신을."  
"날...... 그러니까......"  
"당신에 대해 어쩌면 나는, 진심 비슷한 감정에 대해 말할 수 있을지도 모르겠습니다."  
"닥쳐."  
"당신이야말로, 내가 셜록의 형이 아니었다면, 그저 추억속의 윌리엄 스코트로만 남아 주었다면, 조금은 나를 애틋이 여겼을지도 모르지요. 눈을 뜨고 날 봐요, 그렉. 살아있는 나보다, 죽은 그 허상이 더 나았다고 말하고 있는 겁니까? 애초에 살았던 적이 없으니 죽었다고도 할 수 없는, 그런 것에게? 정신 차려요. 내가 괴물이라면, 당신은 괴물의 그림자에게 발이 묶여 한 걸음도 더 나아가지 못하는 게 아닙니까. 그게, 텔레비전 드라마 속 사랑 이야기에 푹 빠져 있는 십대 소녀보다 나은 구석이 있다고 봅니까? 날 봐요. 당신이 죽었다고 말하는, 나는 처음부터 없었다고 말하는 그 사람의, 그 가짜의 진짜 모습을 봐요. 진짜 그 사람은, 진짜 마이크로프트 홈즈는 여기 살아 있어요. 살아서 추악한 면과 고결한 면을 다 갖춘 채, 당신만큼 나이들고 당신만큼 때가 묻어 이 자리에 서 있단 말입니다."  
"적어도 나와 함께 했던 그 시간만큼은, 윌리엄 스코트는 진짜였어. 당신이 무어라 하건."  
"아니면, 당신이 원하는 건 좀 더 다른 것이기라도 한 겁니까."

절망어린 눈동자가 레스트레이드를 응시했다. 현장에서 일하던 경찰의 체력을 당해낼 것 같진 않았던 서생의 손은 뜻밖에도 단단히 그의 손목을 틀어쥐었다. 무언가 항변하려 했지만, 거칠게 입술을 열고 치열을 핥는 느낌에 레스트레이드는 자기도 모르게 입을 딱 벌리고 말았다. 무방비해진 그의 혀를, 분석하듯이 더듬어 얽어드는 혀가 느껴졌다.

"진짜는 납니다, 그레고리 레스트레이드. 이제부터 그걸 똑똑히 알려드리죠.


	4. Chapter 4

참을 수 없는 열락과, 그에 뒤따르는 고통이 등줄기를 찢어내듯 타고 올랐다. 눈 앞에서, 어린 시절 잠자리를 잡아 놀다가 양 날개를 떼어내던 순간이 떠올랐다. 날개를 양쪽으로 잡아당기자, 잠자리의 등줄기가 찢겨나가고 그 속에서 하얀 관들이 얽혀있는 것이 보였지. 자기가 저지른 짓이었으면서도, 무서워서 숨도 쉴 수 없었다. 그때의 공포가 머릿속을 가득 채웠다. 이제는 잠자리의 찢어진 등줄기가 아니라, 토막나고 부패한 시신을 들여다볼때조차 무감한데도, 그렇게 고통이나 죽음 앞에 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않는 모습으로 나이들어 버렸는데도.

그럼에도 불구하고 여전히, 자기 자신의 고통만은 소름끼치도록 선명하고 생생하다. 온전히 걸쳐지는 한 사람의 무게감이, 생명이, 공포가 그를 숨막히도록 압도한다.

"몰랐을것 같습니까."

시리도록 차가운 목소리가, 목덜미를 물었다 놓는다.

"당신이 어떤 눈으로, '그'를 바라보고 있었는지를."  
"아냐."  
"아니라고요."  
"난...... 윌리엄을......"

탄식하는 듯한 숨결이, 뺨에 닿았다.

깎아서 맞추어 낸 듯, 그의 어깨에 닿은 마이크로프트의 턱과 목의 굴곡이 그의 피부에 착 달라붙듯 밀착되었다. 차가운 대리석 조각같던 살갗은, 그 역시 살아있는 사람임을 증명하듯 열기로 달떠 있었다.

"그럼 그건 뭐죠. 당신이 나를 보던 시선은. 그 입술은 다른 말을 하고 있었지만, 당신의 눈동자는 거짓말을 하지 못했는데."  
"무슨......"  
"맥박, 동공. 그 모든 징후."

격통이 일었다. 안을 가득 채우는 열기에, 숨이 막혔다.

"당신이 나를 욕망하고 있다는 것을 증명할."  
"아냐."  
"아니라면, 그 모든 반응조차도."

마이크로프트는 한껏 감정을 억누르며 중얼거렸다.

"당신이 내가 지불한 화대를 갚은 것 뿐이었던 겁니까."  
"......!"

그날 마약을 썼던 것은 차라리 자비였을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 문득 들었다. 준비되지 않은 몸은, 윤활제조차 없이 억지로 열리며 피를 흘렸다. 하지만 무엇보다도 고통스러운 것은, 그 격통 속에서도 조금 더, 그에게 가까이 닿고 싶다고 생각하는 자신의 정신나간 욕망이었다. 이해할 수 없었다. 그를 사랑하지 않았다. 그를 원한 적도 없었다. 하지만, 살갗을 감싸고 쓰다듬는 그의 손길 아래에서, 레스트레이드는 마치 악사의 손에 잘 길들여진 악기처럼 그 자신도 납득할 수 없는 신음을 자아내었다.

허리를 끊어내는 듯한 고통 속에서 마침내 지금껏 맛본적 없던 금단의 과실과 같은 열락을 손에 쥔 순간, 레스트레이드는 막연히 깨달았다. 그는, 다시는 자신을 찾지 않을 것이다. 이것은 그저, 마지막 한 번일 뿐이다. 마이크로프트가 그가 아내와의 이혼을 돕기 위해 손을 쓴 만큼의 금액을 두고 자신이 "화대"라고 불렀던 만큼, 그 차액만큼을 그저 지불하는 것 뿐일 것이다. 그런 것은, 말로 명확하게 끊어 설명하지 않아도, 어쩐지 알 수 있을 것만 같아서, 레스트레이드는 이제 자신을 돌려 눕히고 자신의 얼굴을 바라보며 추삽을 거듭하는 남자의 얼굴을 멍하니 올려다 볼 뿐이었다.

몇 번인가, 절정이 더 이어지고, 그는 마침내 레스트레이드에게서 몸을 뺐다. 한 번도 볼 수 없었던, 흐트러진 그의 모습을 올려다보다가 레스트레이드는 자기도 모르게 그에게 손을 내밀었다. 그러나 마이크로프트는, 마치 닿아서는 안 될 것을 본 듯 뒤로 물러섰다.

"마이크로프트."  
"화대만큼의 봉사는 다 받은 것 같군요, 경위."

레스트레이드의 목소리에, 흔들림이 묻어나는 것을 미처 감지하지도 못한 채, 마이크로프트는 셔츠를 걸치며 중얼거렸다.

"씻고, 돌아가 주십시오."  
"마이크로프트."  
"다시는 당신 앞에 나타나는 일 없을 겁니다."

그는 속옷과 바지를 챙겨입고, 침실을 나섰다. 문이 닫히는 소리가, 심장이 내려앉는 소리처럼 들렸다. 레스트레이드는 혼자였다. 그는 낯선 벽과 낯선 천장을 올려다보다, 그의 흔적이 남아있는 시트를 구겨쥐었다.

원하지 않았을리가 없다. 윌리엄 스코트가 만약에 마이크로프트처럼 자신을 원했다면, 그는 사회적 편견이나 제약 같은 것에 굴하지 않고 기꺼이 그의 손을 잡았을거다. 하지만, 그는 마이크로프트 홈즈였고, 윌리엄 스코트 그 자신인 동시에, 윌리엄을 이 세상에서 없애버린 것이나 다름없는 사내이기도 했다. 하지만.

\- 살아있는 나보다, 죽은 그 허상이 더 나았다고 말하고 있는 겁니까?

그 윌리엄 스코트와, 그 마이크로프트 홈즈가, 둘이 아닌 한 사람이라는 것은 분명한 사실이었다. 추억과 현실을 분리하려는 이 공허한 몸짓에, 상처받은 것이 누구였던가.

\- 내가 괴물이라면, 당신은 괴물의 그림자에게 발이 묶여 한 걸음도 더 나아가지 못하는 게 아닙니까.

진짜 자신을 보아달라는 그 절규를 두고, 무어라 대꾸했던가. 레스트레이드는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 무엇보다도 원했던 것이 거기 있었는데, 그는 자기 손으로 그에게 상처를 입히고, 그에 합당한 대가처럼 버림받았다. 죽은 추억이 아닌, 살아서 나이먹은 그를, 마주보는 것이 두려웠다. 지위와 권력을 갑옷처럼 두르고 나타난 그의 손을 잡는 것이, 나누었던 우정을 퇴색시키는 길인 것만 같아서. 결국은 그저 평범한 중년이 되어버린 자신에게, 그가 환멸을 느끼는 것이 두려워서. 밀어내고 외면하고 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 도움을 받고 그에 대한 욕망을 품은 채 그렇게 그를 거부하는 행동 하나하나가, 마이크로프트에게는 격렬한 유혹이 될 수 밖에 없다는 것을 알면서도, 자신의 매력을 이용하는 어린 코르티잔처럼 그는 그렇게, 마이크로프트에게 상처를 남겼다.

그 대가가 이것이었다. 다시는 돌아오지 않을 그와, 그로 인해 덧칠되고 변색된 추억들을 끌어안은 채, 이렇게 빈 침대에 홀로 남겨지는 것. 레스트레이드는 몸을 웅크렸다. 다시 한 번만 그가 자신을 바라보아 준다면, 레스트레이드는 자신이 사랑에 빠지고 말 것이라고 확신했다. 이제는 결코 일어나지 않을, 그런 기적이, 손가락 사이로 모래가 새어나가듯 흘러나가고 있었다.

 

 

 

"세상에, 기대 이상이군요."

별다른 설명을 하지도 않았는데, 셜록 홈즈라는 놈은 남의 눈도 귀도 의식하지 않고 중얼거렸다.

"......설마, 찬 겁니까?"

평소같으면 닥치라고 말했을텐데, 그럴 기분조차 들지 않았다. 앤더슨이 이쪽을 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌다. 레스트레이드는 문을 닫으라고 눈짓을 했지만, 셜록은 그런 신체언어 따위 알아듣지 못하겠다는 듯 능청을 떨며 레스트레이드의 책상 앞으로 다가왔다.

"......대략 일의 순서는 알 것 같은데."  
"셜록."  
"상대가 하필 그 작자다 보니. 오, 이런."  
"읽지 마."  
"그러게 누가 그렇게 뻔한 증거들을 흘리고 다니랍니까."  
"읽지 마. 눈 감아. 제발 좀 닥쳐."

중얼거렸다. 악문 입에서 흐느끼듯 거친 말이 새어나왔다. 셜록은 눈을 깜빡거리다, 그를 향해 얼굴을 쑥 들이밀었다.

"눈좀 떠 보시죠, 경위님. 누가 보면 내가 괴롭히는 줄 알 걸요."  
"지금 충분히 날 괴롭히고 있어. 이놈이나 저놈이나, 홈즈라는 작자들이란."  
"그러니까 지금 내 형이 경위님을 괴롭혔다고 저기 밖에, 귀 쫑긋 세우고 있는 앤더슨에게까지 들리게 하고 싶으면 마음껏 더 떠들어 봐도 괜찮겠죠. 좋아요, 난 나름대로 우리 어머니한테 가정교육은 잘 받은 사람이니까, 친절하게도 문을 닫아 드리죠. 어때요?"  
"닥치고 꺼져버려."  
"좋아요, 눈은 떴군요. 레스트레이드 경위님. 혹시 보드리야르라는 이름을 들어본 적 있어요?"  
"......뭔가 또 범인을 찾아낸 거야?"  
"책 좀 보시죠. 시뮬라시옹에 대해 이야기한 사람이에요."  
"시뮬...... 뭐?"

이 와중에 현학이라니, 이놈이나 저놈이나, 홈즈라는 작자들이란. 레스트레이드는 찡그리며 눈을 떴다. 마치 곤충이나 로봇이나 건축물의 일부 같은, 그러나 어떤 부분, 정확히 말하자면 마이크로프트를 닮은 듯한 부분들은 마치 조각품의 일부처럼 느껴지는, 건조하고 새파란 눈동자를 한 청년이 자신을 들여다보고 있었다.

"시뮬라시옹. 복제품 만들기. 시뮬라르크는 복제 그 자체. 자꾸 경위님이 착각을 하는 것 같아서 내가 똑바로 알려드리려는 겁니다. 경위님이 목을 매는 윌리엄 스코트는 이 쪽이에요. 그 머리 벗겨지고 다이어트 걱정이나 하는 중년이 아니라. 윌리엄 셜록 스코트 홈즈."  
"넌 제발 집에 가서 그 사랑하는 해골바가지나 끌어안고 처박혀 있어."  
"보드리야르는, 시뮬라시옹에는 네 단계가 있다고 했죠. 첫 번째, 이미지는 현실을 반영한다. 마이크로프트 홈즈가 하필이면 하고 많은 이름 중에 동생의 세례명을 따서 자기 가명을 만든 게 그에 해당하겠죠. 두 번째. 이미지는 현실을 감춘다. 실제 마이크로프트와 경위님이 기억하는 그 윌리엄 스코트가 대체 얼마나 닮았던가요? 그건 그냥, 마이크로프트의 사람 좋은 체 하는, 연기일 뿐이었어요. 걸려든 사람 입장에서야 황당할 뿐이겠지만. 세 번째, 이미지는 현실의 부재를 감추고, 윌리엄 스코트는 죽음으로써 현실에 그런 사람이 처음부터 없었다는 뻔한 사실마저 없애버렸죠. 마이크로프트는, 인정하고 싶진 않지만 나보다 훨씬 더, 머리가 잘 돌아가는 사람입니다. 이 상태로 그는, 마치 다른 레이어에서 이 쪽 레이어를 내려다보듯이, 그냥 CCTV로 당신을 가끔 관찰하며, 소년 시절의 꽤 유쾌했던 추억을 떠올리는 정도로 만족하고 살 수도 있었어요. 아니, 그가 만들었던 수많은 다른 '윌리엄 스코트'들은, 그렇게 사라지고 끝이었어요. 당신과의 추억과는 달리."  
"무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야."  
"그건."

그때, 셜록의 휴대폰에서 진동음이 들렸다. 반사적으로 자신의 휴대폰에 손을 대려던 경위의 표정에 가벼운 실망감이 어렸다. 셜록은 상대방의 혈압을 올리곤 하는 그 특유의, 입가만 당기는 듯한 무기질적인 미소를 지었다.

"오, 이런."  
"네 잘난 형이 찾기라도 하는 모양이지."  
"그렇네요. 더 이상 입을 놀리면 제게 아주 곤란한 일을 해 주겠다고 협박하는데요. 무섭기도 해라."  
"널 곤란하게 할 수 있다니 그것도 재주는 재주네."  
"마이크로프트는 그보다는 훨씬 많은 일을 할 수도 있을 겁니다. 예를 들면 경위님을 천국에 보내 준다거나."  
"내 머리에 총알을 박아준다는 뜻이라면 고맙겠어."  
"글쎄요, 그쪽은 아닐 거고. 뭘까요."  
"그 잘나신 형님 덕분에 곤경에 처하지 말고, 내 사무실에서 나가지 그래."  
"그렇지 않아도 그럴 겁니다. 아참, 경위님."

셜록 홈즈는, 철학인지 예술인지 프랑스어인지 독일어인지 모를 말을 지껄이던 바로 그 논조 그대로, 덧붙였다.

"그 시뮬라시옹의 최종 단계라는 거 말이죠, 그건 현실과 복제가 구별이 가지 않는 겁니다. 아니, 오히려 복제가 더 현실보다 더 현실같을 수도 있죠. 영화 매트릭스에 나오는 것 처럼요."  
"난 그 영화 보다 말았어."  
"유감이군요. 여튼, 재미있지 않아요?"  
"난 네가 하는 말도 못 알아듣겠고, 네 형님에 대해서는 더 생각하고 싶지도 않다."  
"그렇게 믿고 싶다면 그건 경위님 자유지만, 때로 눈 앞에 펼쳐지는 명징한 진실이란 그 사람의 자유의지라는게 어디까지인지 참 궁금하게 만들긴 하죠. 그러면, 전 잘난 마이크로프트가 저를 CIA에 넘겨주기 전에 베이커 가에 돌아가 숨어야겠군요."

셜록은 긴 코트자락을 펄럭이며 사무실 문을 열고 나갔다. 문가에서 안을 훔쳐보던 앤더슨이 아무래도 수상쩍다는 듯 녀석의 뒤통수를 쳐다보았다. 레스트레이드는 손을 모아 얼굴을 감쌌다. 그래, 그 셜록의 코트 같은 걸 입고 있었던 것 같다. 매트릭스의 주인공은. 시커먼 옷을 입은 사람들과 치고 받고 싸우는 모습도 보았던 것 같은데. 이상할 정도로 내용만은 기억이 나지 않았다. 바보가 되어버린 듯, 그저 멍했다. 술과 수면제와 침대가 필요했다. 아무 생각도 하지 않고 쉴 수 있는, 이삼 일 간의 휴가와.

이런 생각을 하고 있을 때, 마치 마법처럼 날아들던 휴가 명령이나, 야드 앞에서 기다리던 마이크로프트의 차를, 그는 기억했다.

그러나 마법은 끝났다. 신데렐라를 찾아온 마녀의 선물같은, 그런 것은 이제 없다. 그의 인생에는 더이상 마법따위 남아있지 않으리라는 것을, 그는 절감했다. 유리에 비친 자신의 표정이 묘하게 늙어 보인다고 생각하며, 레스트레이드는 희끗희끗한 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어 넘겨보았다. 꿈에서 깨어나듯, 그는 입 안쪽의 무른 살을 깨물어 보았다.

아릿하고 비린 피맛이 났다.


	5. Chapter 5

그날 이후, 모든 것은 "정상"으로 돌아왔다. 그는 더이상 레스트레이드의 앞에 나타나지 않았고, CCTV들은 더이상 그를 향해 고개를 까딱거리지 않았다. 글쎄, 그가 자신을 보고 있을지도 모른다는 생각조차, 이제는 접었다. 레스트레이드는 셜록이 말했던 "매트릭스"를 보았다. 호쾌한 액션 영화라고 생각했는데, 그가 기억하는 것 보다 난해한 영화였다.

"이 워쇼스키 형제라는 사람들, 천재인 모양이네."

자네와 자네 형처럼, 이라는 말만은 아껴두며 말하자, 셜록은 이쪽은 돌아보지도 않고 대답했다.

"남매."  
"음?"  
"워쇼스키 남매라고요, 한때 형제이긴 했는데."  
"......?"  
"성전환 했어요."  
"그런 유명인사가?"  
"유명인사라고 그러지 말라는 법은 없죠."  
"세상 사람들 눈이 많았을 텐데......"

레스트레이드는 잠시 머뭇거리다 중얼거렸다. 담배 생각이 났다. 요즘들어 담배가 늘었다. 하루에 반 갑 꼴로 늘어난 흡연에 정작 주말쯤 되면 돈이 좀 부족해진것 같다는 생각이 들 정도는 되었다. 그나마 술이 늘지 않은 게 다행일지도 모른다는 생각은 들었다. 담배를 피운다고 이성을 잃는 사람은 별로 없지만, 술이 들어가면, 때로는 자기가 생각도 못했던 일들을 저지르는 게 사람이니까.

"왜요. 힘들었을까봐?"  
"뭐, 그런 유명인사들을 우리가 걱정한다고 달라지는 거야 없겠지만."

레스트레이드는 웃었다. 그래, 사는 세계가 다른 사람들이다. 그리고 그런 유명인사니까 그렇게 보는 눈이 많은데 힘들었겠구나 싶은 생각도 드는 거지, 우리 주변 사람이 갑자기 그런 변신을 한다면, 그라고 해서 딱히 편견없는 눈으로 바라볼 수 있으리라는 자신은 없었다. 그는 나이를 먹은 만큼 사려깊었다. 평범한 보통 사람의 기준으로는. 경찰이라는 그의 직업은 그의 인생을 다소 거칠고 건조하게 만들었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 그의 나이에 비해, 적어도 그보다 어린 사람들이 생각하는 그 나이 또래의 사람들 만큼은 지혜로웠다. 사람들이란 대부분 자기 나이값을 못 하는 법이니까. 셜록은 마이크로프트가 젊은 시절 다 죽여버린 허상, 윌리엄 스코트가 아직도 이 사람에 대해서만큼은 끈을 놓지 못하는 것이, 어쩌면 그런 사소한 점들 때문이 아닐까 추론했다. 도움을 받아놓고도 셜록에게 괴물이라고 수군거리는, 또는 면전에서 중얼거리는 무례하고 멍청한 경찰들과 달리, 그는 셜록이 아직 젊고 과오가 많을 뿐이며, 운이 좋다면 그 위대한 두뇌는 언젠가 좋은 사람이 될 수도 있을 것이라고 믿어주었다.

마이크로프트는 아마도 그런 그를 마음에 두었을 것이다. 그가 사랑에 빠졌으리라고 추론하는 것은 어렵지 않았지만, 그가 사랑에 빠졌다고 믿는 것은 또 다른 문제였다. 그러나. 그럼에도.

"여튼, 영화...... 난 그렇게 복잡한 내용이라고는 생각도 안 했어. 다시 보니 어렵던걸. 재미있기도 하고."  
"다행이군요."  
"그리고 그 빨간 알약과 파란 알약."

셜록은 레스트레이드의 책상 위에 놓인 검안서류를 뒤적거리다가 눈만 들어 그를 바라보았다.

"난 정말로 윌리엄 스코트는 죽었다고 생각했고, 그게 현실이라고 늘 생각했어."  
"예, 제가 이야기하기 전까진 말이죠."  
"그래. 자네가 아니었다면...... 계속 몰랐겠지. 계속 그게 추억이라고 믿었을 거고. 빨간 알약 쪽이, 역시 고통스럽긴 하지만 더 나았던 것 같아. 그 이야기를 하고 싶었어. 그 영화를 보는 내내, 그 생각을 했거든."  
"윌리엄 스코트에 대한 생각이라면."

셜록은 서류 쪽으로 눈을 돌리며 대꾸했다.

"경위님, 경위님은 결국 파란 알약을 선택했잖아요."  
"......뭐?"  
"마이크로프트가 윌리엄 스코트를 죽였다고, 그렇게 생각해 버렸잖아요. 무슨 진실의 빨간 알약은."  
"셜록."  
"그 기억속의 윌리엄 스코트가 죽지 않고 곱게 자랐으면 그 변태가 되었으리라는 생각은 않고, 그냥 미워하기만 했잖아요. 뭐, 미움 받아도 싼 일이긴 했지만. 난 알약이 있다고만 알려준 거고, 경위님은 여전히 진실이 아니라 경위님의 마음이 만들어 낸 지옥에 빠져 있었던 거죠. 그에 대해서는 내가 판단할 부분이 아니니까 별 말은 안 했지만, 그래도 잘못 알고 있다는 것 정도는 알려드려야 할 것 같아서 말이죠."  
"난......"

레스트레이드는 말을 잇지 못했다. 자신을 향해 몇번이나, 윌리엄 스코트는 허상이라고, 내가 바로 그때의 그 소년이라고 말하던 마이크로프트가 떠올랐다. 손 내밀면 닿을 듯한 그 기억속에서 그가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있었는지, 그의 목소리가 얼마나 절박하였는지, 레스트레이드는 기억해냈다. 동영상을 보다가 멈추고 되돌려 다시 확인하듯, 머릿속에서 몇번을 반복할 수록 더 선명하고 생생하게 눈에 들어오는, 그 표정, 그 손짓, 그 목소리. 옷 속, 셔츠 안쪽으로 그의 섬세한 손끝이 더듬어가는 것 같은 환각이 머리 끝에서부터 발끝까지 쏟아져 내리는 듯 했다. 누군가에게 사랑을 받는 것은, 얼마나 기적같은 일이었던가. 소년시절 느꼈던 윌리엄 스코트와의 우정 속에서 희미하게 맛보았던 그 감정들을, 그는 자신이 "화대를 치른다"고 비하하기까지 했던 그 만남들 속에서 다시 한 번 느끼고 있었다. 깨닫지 못했지만, 그 모든 감각과 감정과 두려움과 설레임과 절실한 모든 것은.

"난, 셜록......"  
"내게 뭐라고 한다고 될 일이 아니잖습니까."

레스트레이드는 고개를 들었다. 그의 형 만큼 키가 큰 셜록이, 그를 바라보다가 고개를 돌렸다.

"난 내 형이 무슨 짓을 하고 돌아다니건, 관심없어요. 그가 연애를 하건, 실연을 당하건, 그가 마음에 둔 유일한 사람이, 하필이면 내게도 필요한 사람이건 간에. 그로 인해 내 인생이 바뀌지만 않으면 나완 상관없는 일이에요. 설마, 내 형의 허상과 사별하고 내 형의 원본 쪽을 걷어찼다는 이유로 사건에 대한 내 조언까지 귀 막을 생각인 건 아니겠죠? 그런 것만 아니라면."  
"자네 형님, 요즘 어떻게 지내시나."  
"글쎄요."

고개를 돌린 셜록의 입가에, 차가운 조소가 어렸다.

"그 사람은 '영국 정부 그 자체'나 다름없는 사람이라서. 내가 이렇게 그와 상관없는 사람에게 그에 대해 흘리는 것 자체를 달가워하지 않을 사람들은 얼마든지 있거든요."  
"이 사건."

월권이다. 이런 짓을 해선 안 된다. 머릿속에서 브레이크가 걸리는 듯한 소리가 났지만, 레스트레이드는 눈을 질끈 감은 채 셜록이 들여다보던 검안서를 가리켰다.

"이 사건, 좀 도와 줘."  
"세상에, 일을 부탁하면서 내게는 마이크로프트에 대한 정보까지 내놓으라고요?"  
"싫으면 말든가."  
"싫다고는 안 했어요. 오. 다소 지루한 면이 없진 않지만, 적어도 시체의 상태만큼은 흥미롭네요. 범인은 이 사람이 맞아요. 다만 어떻게 죽였느냐가 문제인데."

셜록은 부탁한 마이크로프트의 일은 잊어버린 듯, 검안서를 들여다보며 어린아이처럼 들떠 있었다.

"현장에 가 볼께요."  
"셜록!"  
"왜요, 같이 가려고요?"

내가 무슨 짓을 한 거지. 셜록의 손에 들려 있는, 이 사무실 밖으로 나가선 곤란한 서류들을 바라보며 레스트레이드는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그러나 사건 해결에는 셜록의 두뇌가 필요했고, 그에게는 마이크로프트의 소식이 간절했다. 설령 그가 더이상 자신을 보아줄 리 없다고 해도, 적어도 건강하게 잘 지내고 있다는 말이라도 듣고 싶었다. 만약에 그가 조금이라도 자신을 그리워한다면, 아주 조금이라도 좋으니 미련이 남아 있는 것 같다고 한다면, 그는 마이크로프트를 찾아가 무릎이라도 꿇고 싶었다. 적어도 미안하다는 말이라도, 고맙다는 말 만이라도 해야 했다. 차마 말하지 못한 가슴 속 이야기만큼은 영원히 이대로 닫아둔다고 해도.

"같이 가야겠어. 그리고 현장을 다 본 뒤에는."  
"마이크로프트에 대해 그렇게 꼭 이야기를 들어야 하겠다, 이거군요."  
"......그래."

절박했다. 셜록이 이 일을 두고 앞으로 10년동안, 생각날 때 마다 그를 놀려먹는다 하더라도 어쩔 수 없었다.

물을 마시지 못한 것 처럼 목이 탔다. 며칠동안 식사를 거른 것 같은 공복이 느껴졌다. 숨을 쉴 때 마다 가슴이 아프고, 걷는 발걸음마다 늪이 되는 것 같았다. 사랑을 시작하기도 전에 실연이 왔다. 그 실연이, 지금까지 입었던 어떤 슬픔과 상처보다도 깊이 가슴을 허비어내는 것 같았다. 피어나지도 못한 채 스스로 꺾어 짓밟은 연심이, 이제 그의 발목을 잡고, 독을 품은 가시나무처럼 그의 다리를 휘감아, 한 걸음도 앞으로 나가지 못하게 붙잡는 것 같은, 어떻게 설명하지도 못할 감각에 레스트레이드는 치를 떨었다. 이런 것은 사랑이 아니다. 이런 것은 슬픔이 아니다. 빛바랜 추억 속의 모든 순간들을 붙잡다가, 그의 가슴에는 마이크로프트 홈즈의 절망적인 뒷모습만이 깊이 남았다. 끝내 지울 수조차 없을, 인생의 모든 좋았던 것들 위로 뿌연 먼지가 덮이는 것 같은 그 순간만이.

"마이크로프트는 잘 살고 있어요. 처음부터 그에게 감정이란, 정밀한 광학장치에 흠집이 생기는 것 같은 그런 일이었으니까. 차라리 지금이 더, 안정적이겠죠. 화학반응 같은 것에 신경쓸 것 없이, 무엇과도 섞이지 않는 안정적인 상태를 잘 유지하면서."  
"......"  
"영국 정부는 그렇게 안정적이고 보수적인 상태를 잘 유지하고 있어요. 걱정할 것 없습니다."  
"......그렇군."  
"그리고 당신은, 그 마이크로프트 홈즈가 자신의 정신세계에 흠집이 생기는 것 조차 감수하고 받아들이려 했던 유일한 사람이에요."

셜록은 손에 검안서를 든 채, 이쪽을 향해 등을 보인 채 중얼거렸다.

"나로서는 이해할 수 없지만. 여전히 흥미로운 일이에요. 두 사람 다, 다 끝났다고 생각하는 지금까지도."

일과를 마치고, 레스트레이드는 지하철역에서도 한참을 걸어가야 하는 자기 집까지 비척거리며 걸어갔다. 누군가 보았다면 술에 취했다고 생각할 만큼, 그의 걸음에는 경황이 없었다. 피로했다. 내일이 비번이라는 것이 축복처럼 느껴질 만큼. 젊었던 시절에는 중요하다고 느껴지는 사건이 있으면 비번도 반납하고 일을 하고 싶었던 때도 있었지만, 나이가 든 지금은 안다. 현장을 뛰는 형사에게는 휴식 또한 업무의 일부다. 특히, 예전처럼 자신과 파트너, 두 사람이 함께 움직이는 것이 아니라, 지금처럼 한 팀을 이끌고 있는 상황에서는. 현장에 나갈 때 만큼은 몸도 마음도 최상의 상태를 유지할 수 있도록 관리하는 것 역시 그에게는 여느 회사의 품질관리 못지 않게 중요한 일이었다.

하지만 그럴 수 있을까. 낡은 방의 불을 켜고 옷을 벗었다. 씻어야 한다는 생각이 들었지만 몸은 이미 물에 젖은 솜처럼 무거웠다. 한 일도 없이, 머리 위로 쏟아지는 듯한 이 피로감에 쓴웃음이 먼저 나왔다. 셔츠를 벗고, 속옷 바람에 침대에 몸을 던지듯 드러누웠다. 낡은 침대에서 삐걱이는 소리가 났다. 그 소리가, 묘하게 정사를 떠올리게 했다. 그는 쓴웃음을 지으며 자신의 턱과 목을 손으로 쓸었다.

아니, 떠올린 것은 아내와의 정사가 아니었다.

셀 수도 없을 만큼 많은 사랑을 나눴던, 그러나 그를 떠났던 사람. 마이크로프트의 도움으로 수월하게 이혼하기 전까지만 해도 계속 미련을 두고 있었던 사람. 하지만 이 순간 그가 떠올린 것은 단 한 순간의 기억 뿐이었다.

이곳에서 눈을 떴던, 그 하루의 기억.

눈을 뜬 순간 함께 깨어나던 통각, 희미하게 기억나던 그의 손길, 그리고 그의 손길에 반응하던 자신의 몸. 정신이 멀어지던, 약에 취한 감각마저도 달콤하게 그의 전신에 되살아났다. 이제와서 아무리 그런 감각을 기억해낸다 한들, 결국 돌이킬 수 없다는 것을 뻔히 알고 있으면서도. 시작은 분명 좋지 않았다. 진실을 보여주겠다는 그의 말에 다가가, 약에 취한 채 그에게 안겼다. 경찰로서 이보다 더 한심한 일을 당할 수 있었을 리 없다고 생각했다. 그를 기억하지 말 걸, 그를 돌아보지 말 걸, 그에게 그 이름을 말하지 말 걸. 윌리엄 스코트. 이제는 희미해진 빛 바랜 기억 위에 몇 번이나 덧칠해 낸 추억들이 아니라, 그제야 내 앞에 나타난 그 남자를, 그저 단 한 번이라도 있는 그대로 바라볼 것을.

손에 잡히는, 지금은 손가락 사이로 모래가 새어나가듯 그의 손을 떠난, 살아 숨쉬는 그를.

목이 탔다. 차를 한 잔 마시려다, 그는 냉장고 구석에서 맥주를 찾아냈다. 맥주가 묘하게 입에 썼다. 잠을 청하며 때 묻은 시트 위에 몸을 눕혔다. 하지만 쉬이 잠이 오지 않았다. 이렇게 손가락 하나 움직일 수 없을 듯이 피로한데도. 레스트레이드는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 셜록의 그 말이 자꾸만 머릿속에서 메아리쳤다.

\- 당신은, 그 마이크로프트 홈즈가 자신의 정신세계에 흠집이 생기는 것 조차 감수하고 받아들이려 했던 유일한 사람이에요.

그 말을 할 때의 셜록의 표정이 어땠지. 기억이 나지 않았다. 몇 번이고 그 순간을 반추하다 보니, 그 말을 하며 셜록이 뒤를 돌아섰던 것 같다. 어쩐지 평소보다 키가 작아 보이던 그의 뒷모습이 떠올랐다.

\- 그거, 가망이 있다는 말로 받아들여도 되는 건가.  
\- 난 경위님은 좋은 사람인 줄 알았는데요.  
\- 네놈이 좋은 사람이라고 말하면 어떻게 들리는 지는 알아?  
\- 좋은 사람이 좋은 사람이죠. 뭐?  
\- 네가 그렇게 말하면, 뭔가 엄청 머리 나쁜 호구라는 느낌이 든 단 말이다.

셜록은 여전히 돌아보지 않았다. 그라면 틀림없이 "오, 경위님이 그런 생각도 다 하고 말이죠. 많이 발전했네요. 그래서, 스스로 깨달은 느낌은 어떤가요." 하고 빈정거릴 줄 알았는데도.

\- 그는 나하고는 달라요, 경위님. 그는 속물이고, 늘 고상한 체 하고, 빛나는 갑옷을 두른 듯 빈틈이 없어 보이지만 사실은 이런 일에 상당히 약해요. 감정적인 것들을, 나처럼 그냥 흘려버리질 않고 계속 분석을 하니까. 그러니까 맛이 가지.

그가 많이 상처를 입었다는 그 말을, 셜록은 그런 식으로 내뱉었다. 레스트레이드는, 종종 마이크로프트의 손에 들려 있던 그의 회중시계를 떠올렸다. 고급스럽지만 세월의 때를 지울 수 없는, 아마도 손이 많이 갈 듯한 그런 시계였다. 감아놓은 태엽이 천천히 풀려나가며, 그 안의 작은 톱니바퀴들을 움직이게 만드는 그런 고동. 그 고동은 아마도, 남은 생 전체를 채워 그를 살아가게 할 그런 그리움과도 닮아 있을까. 레스트레이드는 기억을 반추하며, 가슴에 손을 얹었다. 손끝에 살아있음을 알리는 떨림이, 조금은 불안정한 박자로 다가왔다. 몸에 힘이 다 빠지는 것 같은, 마치 태엽의 끝이 다가오는 것만 같은 이런 순간마다, 어쩌면 이 모든 기억의 조각들을 떠올리며 살아가야 할 지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 감을 때 마다 유리로 된 바닥을 맨발로 밟는 것 같은 아픔과 두려움이 날카롭게 어깨를 파고든다 해도.

\- 디오게네스 클럽에 처박혀 있어요.  
\- ......  
\- 아마 그렇게 뻥 차버리고 나서, 바로 달려갔으면 잡을 수 있었을지도 모르죠. 하지만 언제나 그런 것 아닌가요. 사람들은 늘 아주 사소한 징후를 놓치고, 그리고 잠깐 눈 감았다가 다시 눈 뜨고 나면 사건은 이미 벌어져 있죠. 일어날 일은 일어나요. 막을 수 있었을 텐데 하고 아쉬워해봤자, 같은 상황에 놓이면 또다시 못 막아요. 그렇지 않고서야, 앤더슨은 어쩌면 이렇게 뻔히 보이는 증거도 하나 못 주워서 내 손에 굴러다니게 만들고.  
\- 셜록.  
\- 그리고 스코틀랜드 야드는, 늘 똑같은 패턴으로 범인을 놓치느냐는 말입니다. 세금 아깝게.  
\- 세금이나 제대로 내면서 그런 말을 해!  
\- 적어도 경위님보다는 많이 낼 거예요. 여튼, 디오게네스 클럽에 얼씬거려봤자 그 인간 얼굴은 못 볼 거예요. 혹시나 경위님이, 범인 체포할 때나 쓸모가 있는 그 몸을 아끼지 않는 우직함으로 그 작자에게 다시 접근하려 해 봤자 소용은 없을 거라는 말입니다.  
\- 누가 거길 간다고 했나.

의식도 하지 못한 채 젖어버린 뺨을 더듬으며, 그 기억속의 자신과 똑같은, 그러나 조금은 다른 목소리로 레스트레이드는 중얼거렸다.

"나는, 조금 그가 걱정되었을 뿐이야."


	6. Chapter 6

걱정은 아무것도 바꾸지 못한다. 움직여야 했을 시기에 움직이지 못한다면, 겨울이 가고 다시 봄이 밀려들듯이, 그저 세월의 흐름에 몸을 맡긴 채 살아갈 수 밖에 없다는 것을, 레스트레이드는 가슴을 에이는 듯한 고통 속에서 다시 한 번 깨달았다. 이 나이에. 이 나이에. 그런 것 따위는 진작에 깨달았어야 마땅했을 나이에. 그는 때로 퇴근 후에 보기 위해 책을 골랐고, 가끔은 평소 듣지 않았던 클래식 CD를 사기도 했다. 야드의 사람들은 그가 나이가 들었고, 이혼 이후 조금 변했다고 수군거렸다.

각별히 훌륭한 책을 고르는 재주까지는 없었지만, 그래도 책을 읽으며 생각을 하는 것은 그에게 지금까지 흔치 않았던 일이었다. 나이가 몇이 되건, 책 읽는 습관을 들이는 게 딱히 나쁜 일이 될 리는 없었다. 그는 존의 도움을 받아 골라 온 톨킨의 소설들을 읽기 시작했고 클래식은 디오게네스 클럽, 마이크로프트의 방에서 들었던 곡을, 기억을 되살려 셜록에게 물어보고 샀다. 셜록은 중년의 경위가 필사적으로 그때의 곡들을 떠올리려 하는 것에 웃었고, 음악에 조예라고는 없는 그 남자가 제법 알아들을 수 있을 만큼은, 적어도 제 1 주제 정도는 어떻게든 기억해내는 것을 보며, 경찰의 "훈련된 관찰력"에 조금은 경의를 표하게도 되었다.

어쩌면 한 번은 더 잡을 수 있었을지도 모른다는 생각을 한 것은, 또한 그 시기가 지난 뒤의 일이었다. 셜록의 얼굴을 볼 때 마다 다른 사람의 얼굴을 겹쳐 보는 것도, 이제는 조금씩 옛날 일이 되어 갔다. 젊었을 때의 연애였다면 벌써 상대를 잊고도 남았을 그런 시간이 흘렀다. 하지만 그는 여전히 마이크로프트를 잊지 못하고 있었다. 어떻게 잊을 수가 있겠어. 그 나이에, 자기 자신만 돌아보다가, 마지막까지 상대방의 가슴에 비수를 꽂으며 끝내는 어리석은 짓을 하였는데. 그것이 사랑이었다고, 그는 결코 말하지 않았다. 사랑이었을지도 모른다는 생각은 떠올리지도 않으려 애썼다. 일어나버린 일은 돌이킬 수 없다. 그리고 시작도 하지 못한 채 꺾인 꽃은, 되살아나지도 썩어 없어지지도 못한 채 그 자리에 그대로 떨어져, 그 순간을 돌이킬 때 마다 레스트레이드의 가슴을 뻐근하게 했다. 그는 여전히 태엽을 감듯, 삶에 지칠 때 마다 그날의 일들을 떠올렸다. 그가 마이크로프트의 마음에 꽂아 넣은 칼이, 그때마다 자신의 가슴을 찌르는 듯한 느낌을 받으면서도.

"바스커빌?"  
"그렇다네."

야드 형사과장의 부름을 받고 그의 사무실에 갔을 때, 그는 마이크로프트에게서 느껴졌던 희미한 향수 냄새를 맡았던 것도 같았다. 아닐 거야, 아니겠지. 향수라는 건 기본적으로 기성품이니까, 누구라도 같은 향을 띨 수 있는 법이다. 형사과장은 휴가 명령서와 몇가지 서류를 그의 앞에 내어놓았다.

"자네, 셜록 홈즈라는 사람을 알고 있지."  
"그렇습니다."  
"좋아. 현장에 때로 나타나는 어떤 신사분에 대해서도 알고 있을 테고."  
"......홈즈의 형을 말씀하시는 거라면."  
"그렇다네. 우리 야드는 그분과 정보국에 많은 신세를 지고 있다보니."  
"그 셜록 홈즈와 관련된 일인 모양이군요."  
"정보국과 관련된 일로 셜록 홈즈가 바스커빌에 간 모양인데, 아무래도 그 친구는 민간인이다 보니 독단적으로 행동하기에 어려움이 있는 모양이야. 그렇다고 정보국의 요원을 투입할 만한 일은 아니라고 하고. 듣기에 자네가 홈즈 군과 친분이 깊다고 하니."  
"......알겠습니다."

다시는 연락하지 않을 관계라 해도, 동생이 얽히면 이야기가 달라진다는 걸까. 그는 서류를 받아들었다. 형사과장은 한 마디 했다.

"자네 서에서 말인데."  
"예."  
"서의 윗분들이, 알고 계신가? 셜록 홈즈에 대해서."  
"따로 보고드리진 않았습니다. 아시잖습니까, 이쪽 일."  
"서에 속해 있는 것이 수사를 할 때는 구역일 뿐일 수 있다는 건 알지만, 적어도 서장에게 보고는 해 두는 게 좋아. 알 만한 사람이라면 이미 알겠다 싶지만서도."  
"셜록 홈즈의 조언을 받는 것에 대해서...... 말입니까."  
"그에 대해 징계 같은 것은 없도록 조치해 두지."  
"저도 보고를 하고, 정식으로 우리 쪽의 조사원으로 등록하고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같습니다만."

레스트레이드는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그런 짓을 했다가는 셜록은 다시는 이쪽에 나타나지 않을 걸. 자기 능력을 알아봐 줄 다른 경위를 찾아내고 말지. 셜록이 점점 더 명성을 떨치고 있으며, 때로는 수사현장에 의뢰인의 부탁을 받아 나타나는 일도 있었다. 그 과정에서 납치된 어린아이를 찾아내거나 연쇄살인범을 붙잡는 데 기여하는 등 몇 가지 찬사를 받을 만한 일로 야드에서 표창을 받거나, 기자들이 보는 앞에서 레스트레이드와 그의 부하들이 전달한 선물, 그 사냥 모자를 받거나 하는 모습을 보이기도 했으니, 그가 어느정도 경찰과, 특히 레스트레이드의 팀과 긴밀한 관계를 갖고 있다는 추론은 응당 자연스러울 법 한 일이었지만.

"새장속에 갇히면 죽어버릴 새 같은 남자라서요."  
"음, 자네가 알아서 할 일이지만, 세상에는 언제나 만약이라는 게 있으니까."  
"의논해 보겠습니다."

레스트레이드는 마이크로프트의 사인이 들어간 서류들을 받아들고 일어났다. 환취가 아니었다. 그가 맡았던 그 향기는. 가슴이 뛰었다. 이 나이에, 마치 첫사랑에라도 빠진 사람처럼. 이제 더이상은 미련 두지 않으리라 생각했으면서도. 어리석게도.

그는 마이크로프트 홈즈를 사랑하고 있었다. 젊은 나이에 세상을 떠난 윌리엄 스코트가 아니라.

"그래서, 마이크로프트와 화해라도 한 겁니까. 나 모르는 새?"  
"......그런 게 아냐."

마이크로프트가 그를 이쪽에 보낸 이유를, 레스트레이드는 짐작할 수 있었다. 총기 사용이 있었고, 폭발이 있었고, 비밀 프로젝트가 있었다. 민간인인 셜록이 감당하기 어려울 수 있는 부분을, 경찰인 레스트레이드가 커버해주길 바라는 것이었겠지. 렌트카를 반납하고, 함께 열차를 타고 돌아오며 레스트레이드는 셜록의 옆모습을 흘끔거렸다.

"닳겠어요."  
"그런 농담도 할 줄 알았어?"  
"......적어도 형에 대해, 한번쯤은 기회가 남아 있을지도 모르겠다고 생각하는 거죠."  
"글쎄."  
"제 생각에는, 희망은 갖지 않는 게 좋다고 봅니다."  
"누가 희망 같은 것을 가졌다고."  
"감정적으로는 닫아버렸어도 이용할 가치가 있는 인간이라면 이용하고도 남거든요. 그는."  
"적어도 높으신 분들 치고는 공정하다는 것만은 알아줘야 겠군."  
"당연한 게 아닌가요. 머리가 그저 눈 달린 모자걸이가 아니라면."  
"순진하네."  
"무슨 뜻입니까."  
"보통은 말야, 셜록. 높으신 분들이라면, 자기에게 껄끄러운 사람을 그 자리에 남겨두려 하지 않는 법이야. 이용할 가치가 남아 있어도 마음에 안 들면 변덕을 부려 내치기도 하거든."  
"오."

셜록은 뭔가, 그런 것은 이용할 가치가 어설프게 남아있는 인간에게나 해당하는 일이라고 말하고 싶었던 것 같다.

그러나 레스트레이드는 셜록에게서 눈을 돌린 채 중얼거렸다.

"그런 점에서 자네 형님은, 적어도 공정한 분이라는 뜻이겠지."  
"경위님께는 다행스럽게도요?"  
"그래."

런던에 도착한 뒤, 셜록은 미간을 찡그리며 폰에 도착한 문자를 들여다보다가, 레스트레이드에게 보여주었다.

문자메시지에는 한 줄이 적혀있을 뿐이었다.

-경위에게 감사를 표하도록 해라. -MH

런던으로 돌아오는 열차 안에서 그동안의 이야기를 대충 듣고, 역에서 셜록이 보여준 문자 메시지까지 어깨 너머로 보고 난 존 왓슨은, 이제야 그 불편한 기류가 무엇때문이었는지 알았다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

"마음이 없다면, 그러지도 않겠죠."

그는 좋은 사람이었고, 셜록과 달리 분별력도 보통 사람의 판단력도 갖추고 있었으니, 그의 말은 레스트레이드에게 꽤 위로가 되기는 했다. 상대가 마이크로프트 홈즈, 셜록보다 더 하면 더 했지 결코 덜 하지 않을 사람이라는 것이, 그 판단에서 유일하게 발생한 오류였지만.

그리고 그 오류가 남아있는 이상, 이 관계에는 가망이 없다. 그저 셜록의 옆모습을 볼 때 마다 어째서인지 목이 메어 오는 이 시간들이 조금 더 지나고, 마음이 가라앉기를 기다릴 수 밖에. 평생 이대로 살아가야 하더라도, 그 또한 자신이 응당 치러야 할 대가라고 생각하면서. 그렇게 살아갈 수 밖에 없다는 것을 레스트레이드는 알고 있었다. 아내에게 이혼을 당하고, 다시 자신을 사랑했을지도 모르는 사람을 그렇게 매도하고 손가락질한 끝에 떠나보냈다.

"존, 어쩌면 난 셜록보다도 못할 지도 모르겠어요."  
"아니, 경위님이 어디가 어때서요."  
"......셜록은 적어도 시작할 여지조차 주지 않잖아요. 무엇이 되었건."

그 셜록 홈즈에게, 아마도 세상 누구보다도 가까이 닿아 있을 사람을 바라보며 레스트레이드는 웃었다.

"그렇게 자아가 강해서, 자기가 정한 반경 안에 들어오는 사람에게는 마구 쏘아붙이고 곁을 주질 않죠. 존, 당신의 일은 아주 예외적인 거고."  
"사람이 살다 보면 누구나 실수도 하고 그래요. 아, 그런데다가 그 형님 말인데. 사람이 좀 오해를 하게 만들잖아요. 난 처음에는 그 사람이 무슨 악당 보스인줄 알았어요."  
"악당 보스나 다를 게 없지."  
"넌 좀 닥쳐, 셜록. 경위님, 뭐든 우리가 도울 수 있는 게 있다면 도울께요. 그러니까."  
"뭘 어떻게 도와, 상대가 마이크로프트인데."  
"좀 닥치라니까?"  
"우리 형이거든?"  
"네 형님이니까 해 볼 여지가 남은 거지. 안 그래?"  
"안 그래. 존, 그게 먹히는 사람이 있고 안 먹히는 사람이 있는데, 마이크로프트는 후자야. 그 인간은 찔러 피 한 방울 안 나올 냉혈한에, 변태에, 사이코패스라고. 아마 업무상 필요하면 자기 동생이라도 팔아먹을 작자가 거기 있으니까 너무 믿지 마. 그 인간 믿어봤자 좋은 꼴 볼 일이라고는 없을 테니까."  
"형님한테 너무 말이 심하군, 셜록."  
"경위님이 할 말이 아니죠. 마이크로프트에게 경위님이 한 말을 생각하면...... 아, 좋아요. 난 그 일 때문에 그 작자에게 있는대로 시달렸고, 그야말로 사춘기 소녀인지 갱년기 아줌마인지도 모르겠을 히스테리까지 받아줘야 했으니까. 난 다시 그 꼴 보고 싶지 않으니 존, 돕고 싶다면 알아서 해. 아마 그랬다간 허드슨 부인이 사랑하는 벽지에 총알로 그 작자의 이름을 새기는 걸 보게 될 거야."

 

셜록 홈즈는 때로는 잘 정비된 기계같았고, 때로는 소년같았다. 기계의 입장에서는 오류라고 불렀을 법한 몇몇 행동들은, 그가 소년같은 활력으로 현장을 뛰어다닐 때는 당연한 모험심, 당연한 행동력으로 보였고, 다들 괴물이나 논리 기계처럼 여기는 이 청년의 차가운 얼굴에서 레스트레이드는 언제든 날개를 달고 날아오를 것 같은 소년의 모습을 보곤 했다. 레스트레이드가, 셜록에 대해 다른 사람이 보이는 혐오감을 드러내지 않을 수 있었던 것도 같은 이유였다. 아마도 이쪽이, 이 인간의 감정적인 면에는 무관심해 보이는 청년의 진짜 모습일 거라고 그는 생각했다. 물론, 그가 때때로 보이는 인간같지 않은 정나미 떨어지는 태도에 대해서야, 어른답게 한 마디씩 하곤 했지만서도, 그는 믿었다. 셜록 홈즈가 더는 소년이 아니라 어른이 되었을 때, 그의 위대한 두뇌에 어울리는 성숙함을 갖추게 된 그는 어쩌면 누구보다도 좋은 사람이 될 수도 있지 않을까 하고.

"길이 진짜 막히네...... 무슨 일이라도 있나."  
"있으면 큰일이지."  
"그런데 왜 우리가 이런 데까지 나오는 거죠. 강력반이 왜 도로에 나와 있느냐고요."  
"시키면 시키는대로 하는 거지, 왜."

그렇다면 마이크로프트 홈즈는, 또 다른, 정밀한 광학기계와 같은 남자는 어떨까. 셜록은 그가 사춘기 소녀, 혹은 갱년기 아줌마같은 히스테리를 부렸다고 말했다. 정밀한 기계에는 크나큰 흠집이나 다름없을 그런 감정적인 반응이야말로, 자신의 천재성에 짓눌린 채 감정을 숨기는 법부터 배워야 했던 이 남자의 진짜 모습은 아니었을까. 어깨 너머로 MI6 건물을 바라보며 레스트레이드는 생각했다.

"내가 끗발이 없어서 그러나보지."  
"왜요, 곧 승진하실 분이."  
"시끄러워, 확정 안 된 이야기 하지 마, 도노반."  
"미리 축하드려요, 경감님."  
"시끄럽다고 하지 않았나."

반사띠가 매달린 형광색 바람막이를 입고, 그와 도노반은 교통경찰들 뒤쪽에 서서 지나가는 차량들을 확인하고 있었다. 정확히는 검문중 수상한 차량들을 확인하는 일이었다. 평소같으면 어지간해선 도로쪽 상황에 투입되지 않았겠지만, MI6의 일이었다. 딱히 그의 팀을 지목하지는 않았지만, 그리고 그가 다른 핑계를 대기만 했어도 다른 팀에게 넘어갈 수 있는 일이었지만, 레스트레이드는 별다른 불만 없이 일을 받아들였다. 마이크로프트 홈즈 때문은 아니었다. 그 때문에 부하들까지 이런 일에 끌어들이거나 할 만큼 어리석지는 않았다. 하지만.

그가 걱정되었다. 어차피 맡아야 할 임무라면, 다른 팀에 돌린다 한들 결국은 합류해야 할 일이라면, 그냥 자기 손으로 깔끔하게 나서는 게 낫기도 나았다. MI6 쪽에 테러가 있을 거라는 첩보가 들어와 있었다. 이미 그 근처에는 경찰들이 가득 깔려 있었다. 시민들은 이런 러시아워에 검문을 강화하는 경찰의 경직되고 무능한 태도에 대해 항의를 하기도 하고, 사진을 찍어 트위터에 올리기도 했지만, 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다.

견딜 수 없을 것 같은 기분이 들 때 마다, 그는 건물 쪽을 돌아보았다. 하늘은 흐렸다. 도로는 꽉 막혔고, 차와 차 사이의 간격이 아스파라거스 한 단도 끼워넣지 못할 만큼 밀착되어 있었다. 그때 한 여성이 차 문을 열고 내렸다. 사진으로 이미 얼굴을 알고 있는 사람, MI6의 국장이었다. 그때였다.

"꺄아아악!!!!!!!!"

누군가의 비명이 먼저 들렸던 것 같다. 폭발음이, 흐린 하늘 아래 붉게 피어오르는 불길과 시커먼 연기가, 사람들의 오감을 사로잡았다. 경찰들은 MI6의 국장을 차 안으로 밀어넣고 둘러쌌으며, 시민들은 꽉 막힌 도로에서 어떻게든 차를 돌리려 애쓰기도 하고, 스마트폰으로 불타는 건물을 찍어 올리기도 했다. 패닉한 몇몇 경찰을, 교통계의 팀장이 다독이며 상황을 정리해 나갔다. 일이 일어나버린 이상, 레스트레이드가 있어야 할 곳은 이쪽 현장이 아니었다. 하지만 그는 자기 차 대신, 갓길에 교통계에서 세워놓은 듯한 순찰용 바이크에 올라탔다. 교통경찰 하나가 무어라 말하려고 했던 것 같다. 그러나 그는 듣지 않았다.

\- 마이크로프트.

그는 갓길을 타고 더러는 인도로 올라타며 꽉 막힌 도로를 빠져나갔다. 국장은 경찰들이 보호하고 있다. 본부의 상층부가 폭발했으니, 죽거나 다치는 사람도 한둘이 아닐 거라는 생각이 들었다. 자꾸만 떠오르는, 창백한 얼굴에 피 흘리며 쓰러진 그의 모습을 머릿속에서 지워내려 애쓰며, 레스트레이드는 바이크를 몰아갔다. MI6 본부 앞 사거리에서, 그는 달려오는 소방차와 앰뷸런스 너머, 건너편 건물에서 무언가 반짝 하는 것을 보았다. 고개를 돌렸다. 본부 앞, 막 도착한 낯익은 차량이 그의 눈을 잡아끌었다. 테러, 폭발, 요인, 저격, 수많은 단어들이 마치 어린아이들이 처음 말을 배우는 플래시카드를 펼치듯 머릿속에서 점멸했다. 그는 핸들을 꺾어 그대로 차량 앞으로 덤벼들듯 바이크를 몰았다. 익숙하지 않은 바이크가 끼익 하는 소리를 내며 멈추고, 다시 옆으로 쓰러졌다. 간발로 깔리지 않고 빠져나온 레스트레이드의 눈 앞에, 그가 있었다.

"마이크로프트!"

그가 잠시, 이쪽을 바라보았던 것 같다.

그리고 그는, 아주 느린 흑백영화의 한 장면처럼, 레스트레이드의 눈 앞에서 천천히 돌아섰다. 온 세상이 그레이스케일로 물든것 같다고 느낀 순간, 마이크로프트 홈즈는 레스트레이드의 눈 앞에서, 마치 나무가 쓰러지듯 소리없이 쓰러졌다. 입구 쪽에서, 운전석에서, 사람들이 달려와 그를 에워쌌다. 잿빛 세상에서, 그의 가슴에서 쏟아지는 선홍색 핏줄기만이 선명한 빛을 띠며 망막에 비쳤다.


	7. Chapter 7

수술실 앞의 불빛은 사람의 심장마저 얼려버릴 듯 차가웠다. 창백한 벽을 배경으로, 얇게 완벽한 화장을 하고 흠잡을 데 없는 옷차림을 한 그의 비서가 수술실 앞을 지키고 있었다. 연락이 되지 않은 것인지, 혹은 연락할만한 사람이 없는 것인지, 가족의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 셜록조차도.

셜록은 어디에 갔을까.

수술실이 바라보이는 복도 모서리에 서서 새하얀 천장을 올려다보았다. 담배 생각이 간절했다. 이런 위중한 상황에, 가족이라고는 한 사람도 기다리지 않는 그의 수술실 앞이 유난히 춥고 쓸쓸해 보였다. 당신은 늘 이렇게 살아왔던 거야. 죽느냐 사느냐 하는 순간에조차, 비서가 곁을 지키고 경호원이 등을 지킬 뿐인, 그런 인생을? 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 지금 셜록을 만난다면, 아마 화를 낼 것 같았다. 레스트레이드는 스마트폰을 만지작거리는 비서의 모습을 바라보며, 그 옆자리를 잠시 바라보았다.

설령 자리가 비어 있다고 해도, 그 자리는 자신을 위한 것이 아니었다. 대체 무슨 낯짝으로, 무슨 염치로. 등을 벽에 기대었다. 냉기가 등에 스몄다. 그는 등을 벽에 댄 채 천천히 주저앉았다.

"청승 떨지 말아요."

귀에 익은 발걸음 소리가 복도를 울린다 싶더니, 눈앞에 하얀 니코틴 패치 상자가 내려왔다. 고개를 들었다. 한껏 멋을 부린 저승사자처럼, 까만 코트를 어깨에 걸친 셜록이었다.

"아직 안 죽었으니까."  
"넌 걱정도 안 되냐!"

병원이라는 것을 한순간이나마 잊은 듯, 레스트레이드가 소리쳤다.

"지금 자네 형님이......!"  
"안심해요. 현장에서 절명한 게 아닌 이상, 어떻게든 살려놓을 테니까."  
"사람 목숨이......"  
"괜히 '영국 정부 그 자체'가 아니에요."

레스트레이드의 입을 손바닥으로 꾹 눌러 막으며, 셜록이 무감정하게 중얼거렸다.

"어떻게든 살려놓겠지. 자기들에게 필요한 사람인데."  
"너......"  
"어느정도 예고된 일이었다고 하면, 믿을거예요?"  
"그게 무슨 소리야."  
"말했잖아요. 그는 필요하다면 나 같은 동생 정도는 팔아먹을 사람이라고. 그에게, 자기 몸도 마찬가지라는 결론을 내리는 건 어려운 일도 아니죠. 그에게 가족은 지켜야 할 대상이 아니에요. 날 지키고 싶어하지만, 곁에서 날 돌봐주는 것이 아니라 더 높은 자리로 올라가 버팀목이 되어주는 게 맞다고 여기죠. 그나마도 내겐, 꼭 필요한 일이라고는 할 수 없지만. 그에겐 연인도 없고, 딱히 친구라고 부를 만한 사람도 없습니다. 그는 도구예요. 그리고 그는 이 나라, 영국 정부의 도구로서, 이런 일이 일어날 가능성에 대해 내게 경고했습니다."  
"왜 내게 말하지 않았어!"  
"말했다면, 막을 수 있었어요?"

레스트레이드는 대답하지 못했다. 어떻게 막을 수 있었겠어. 일개 경위 따위가. 영국 정보부가 폭발하고, 그 내부에서 어느정도의 지위인지는 모르지만 여튼 '영국 정부 그 자체'라고 불릴 정도의 남자가 쓰러지는 판에. 알았다고 한들, 이 목숨을 다 바친다 해도 어떻게 지킬 수 있었겠어. 그는 바닥을, 발끝을 바라보았다. 먼지 묻은 낡은 운동화가 눈에 들어왔다. 그와는 사는 세계가 달라. 같은 땅에 발을 딛고 서 있다고 해도, 같은 공기를 마시며 숨쉰다고 해도. 마이크로프틑 홈즈와 레스트레이드는 살아가는 세계가 다른 사람들이었다. 그 사실을, 몇번이나 깨달은 그 사실을, 이런 순간에도 또다시 느끼고 싶지는 않았다. 그의 목숨이 생사를 넘나드는 이런 상황에서는, 결코.

"어디 갔다가 오는 거야."

대답 대신 셜록은 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 동그란 니코틴 패치가 네 장이나 붙어 있었다. 팔을 보여주고, 그는 레스트레이드의 손목을 붙잡았다.

"팔이나 이리 줘요. 예쁘게 붙여 줄 테니."  
"설마 이거 사러 다녀온 건 아니겠지. 제발 아니라고 말해라."  
"CCTV를 보고 왔어요."  
"......자기 형이 저 꼴이 났는데 그럴 정신도 있고."  
"누군가는 봐야 하고, 그런 것을 판독할 만한 능력은 되니까 한 일이에요."  
"셜록."  
"내가 여기서 기다린다고 마이크로프트의 병세가 갑자기 눈에 띄게 호전되기라도 한다면 붙어있어 줄 용의도 없진 않지만, 그런 것 아니잖아요."  
"셜록 홈즈."

손목에 패치가 닿았다. 차가웠다. 이곳에서는 무엇 하나 차갑지 않은 것이 없었다. 답답한 마음에, 눈을 들어 수술실 쪽을 바라보았다. 돌아보다가 그는 자신의 손에 아직도 묻어 있는 핏자국을 망연히 들여다보았다.

피는 뜨거웠다. 살아있는 사람의 가슴에서 솟구치는 피는, 어쩌면 그렇게 선명한 붉은 빛을 띠고 있었을까.

"도망치지 말아요."

셜록이 속삭였다. 그는 늙고 초라해진 표정을 한 경위의 소매를 다시 내리고, 그의 얼굴을 빤히 들여다보았다.

"궁상스럽게 왜 여기 있어요. 저기 멀쩡한 의자를 두고."  
"넌 어떻게 말 한 마디를 해도......"  
"저기 있어요."

셜록이 말을 끊었다. 그 말에는 분명한 힘이 실려 있는 것 같아, 레스트레이드는 눈도 깜빡이지 못했다.

"형 옆에 있어 줘요."  
"무슨 자격으로......"  
"죽 쒀서 개 주는 인어공주 꼴 나지 말고, 가서 저기 있어요. 뭐라고 할 사람도 없겠지만, 누가 뭐라고 하면 당당히 말해요. 내가 이 사람을 구했다고."  
"무슨 소리야."  
"CCTV 보고 왔다고 했잖아요."

셜록은 먼저 일어나, 레스트레이드를 억지로 일으켰다.

"불러 세우지 않았다면 머리가 날아갔을 거예요. 상대는 프로였으니까."  
"......"  
"굳이 상상하라고 그 말을 한 건 아니에요."  
"아, 좀!"  
"......제임스 모리어티."

잠시 주저하던 셜록의 입에서 낯익은 이름이 튀어나왔다. 레스트레이드는 눈을 두어 번 깜빡였다. 예전에, 들은 적 있는 이름이다. 그 박물관 관장의 입에서, 셜록의 입에서, 존 왓슨의 입에서 들었던.

"제임스 모리어티?"  
"예, 세계에서 가장 위험한 범죄자죠. 그 자가, MI6의 전 요원과 손을 잡았다는 이야기는 들었어요. 구체적인 방법까지야 잡지 못했지만, 그걸 막기 위해 요원들도 제법 파견했던 모양인 것 같고. 얼마전에 유튜브에 요원들에 대한 정보 일부가 풀렸어요. 바로 막았다고는 했지만, 난 그걸 확보도 했는걸요."  
"이상한 것 자랑하지 말고. 그래서."  
"말 했잖아요. 막을 수 없었어요."  
"알면서도."  
"다른 데라면야 방탄복으로 막을 수 있어도, 머리는 방탄복으로 못 가리죠."

셜록은 입을 다물었다. 그리고는 저항하는 레스트레이드를 억지로 끌어, 수술실 앞 의자에 데려다 앉혔다. 마이크로프트의 비서는 셜록에게 눈인사를 했고, 셜록은 고개만 끄덕 했다. 레스트레이드는 냉기가 올라오는 나무 의자에 앉아 애원하듯 셜록을 올려다보았다. 셜록은 속삭였다.

"눈 뜨면 말해줘요. 내가 당신을 구했다고. 괜히 도망쳤다가 나중에 후회하고 물거품이 되지 말고."

퇴근하고, 집에 잠시 들렀다가 병원으로 향한다. 어떤 날은 손에 묻은 초연도 씻지 않고 현장에서 바로 병원으로 오는 날도 있었다. 저 남자와 저 형사는 어떤 사이인지, 간호사도 의사도 잠시 궁금해하긴 했지만 더는 말하지 않았다. 그저 그러려니, 사연이 있겠거니, 그렇게 생각할 수 밖에 없는 무언가가 그들 사이에는 있었다. 형사는 남자의 손조차 잡지 못했다. 그저 의자를 끌어다 앉아서, 무언가 계속 이야기를 하다가 돌아가곤 했다. 그 뿐이었다.

형사만큼 자주 오지는 않았지만, 남자의 동생이라는 키 큰 청년도 자주 병실에 나타나곤 했다. 인터넷으로 유명해진 탐정이라고 그를 알아보는 의사에게, 청년은 묘한 웃음을 지어보이며 "우리 형에게는 내가 왔다는 말 하지 마세요."라고 당부하곤 했다. 종종 그 청년과 함께 모습을 보이던 금발의 남자는, 의사라고 했다. 그 말대로 그는 어지간한 의사나 간호사보다 솜씨좋게 남자를 돌봤다.

남자가 눈을 뜬 것은, 그 금발의 의사가 담당 의사에게, 그 동생을 대신해서 이런저런 의학적인 질문을 하고 다음 일에 대해 의논하던 때의 일이었다. 동생도 형사도 없는 사이, 눈을 뜬 남자는 담당 의사와 동생의 친구를 바라보고 애써 여유있는 미소를 지었다.

"존, 당신이라면 이해하겠지만 이건 내, 20년만의 휴가입니다."  
"오른쪽 폐가 반이 날아가고 간문맥이 끊어지는 걸 휴가라고 부르시다니, 대체 홈즈라는 사람들은 뭐 하는 사람들이에요?"  
"오, 셜록도 비슷한 말을 한 모양이죠."  
"......모처럼 좋아하는 잠이나 푸지게 자고 있는데 왜 건드리냐고 하던데요."  
"저런."  
"아, 걱정마세요. 제가 두들겨 패 놓았으니까. 제정신 차릴 때 까지 몇 번이라도 패 줄 겁니다."

이런 대화가 오가기 직전, 남자는 자신이 의식을 되찾은 것을 아직 아무에게도 말하지 말아달라고 당부했다. 매일 찾아오는 형사님에게도 말하지 말아야 하냐고 의사가 물었을 때, 남자는 아주 잠깐 서글픈 낯빛을 보였지만.

"가능하다면 절 좀 더 자게 해 주시죠, 닥터. 아직은 제가 일어나도 될 때가 아닌 것 같습니다."

그는 즉시 표정을 바로 하며 확고하게 말했다. 존 왓슨은, 금발의 의사는, 그의 태도에 조금 당황한 것 같았지만, 역시 그의 요구를 들어주겠다고 약속했다. 본인의 요청과, MI6의 지시대로, 담당 의사는 환자인데도 이름조차 확실히 알 수 없는 그 남자에게 수면제를 처방했다. 그러면서도 담당 의사는, 여전히 매일 병실에 나타나는 형사의 모습을 보며, 뭔가 양심에 찔리는 듯한 느낌을 받곤 했다. 그의 일은 정부의 요인들과 비밀스런 업무를 담당하는 첩보원들을 위해 의료 서비스를 제공하는 것으로, 어떤 일이라도 침묵을 지시받았다면 그에 따라야 할 의무도 포함되어 있었지만.

그럼에도 불구하고.

"선생님."

이 형사, 레스트레이드 경위라고 소개한 남자는 몇 번이나 담당의를 붙잡고 그의 안부를 물었다.

"살아나겠습니까."  
"글쎄요, 일단 지금은 의식이 없잖습니까. 정신을 차리더라도 바로 뭔가 수사에 도움을 드리기는 좀......"

가족은 아니다. 생긴 것도 말투도 무엇 하나 닮은 구석이 없다. 무엇보다도 그 동생이라고 한 청년과는 계층 자체가 달랐다. 경찰이니까, 그리고 남자가 그런 사고로 쓰러진 만큼, 뭔가 증언을 확보하고자 온 것일 수도 있기는 했다. 그러나.

"수사나 그런 게 문제가 아닙니다. 살아있겠느냐고요."

그는 환자가 무사하겠느냐고만 물었다. MI6의 사람들처럼, 그가 다시 정상적인 판단력을 발휘할 수 있을 것인지 궁금해하며, 그래도 머리를 다친 게 아니라서 다행이라고 작게 소근거리는 일도 없었다. 설령 이대로 영원히 정상적인 삶을 되찾을 수 없더라도, 살아만 있다면 괜찮다고 말하는 것 같은 태도였다. 친구일까. 혹은 연인? 어느 쪽이라도, 이 형사가 이 남자와 나란히 선 모습을 상상하는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이었지만.

"......아마 그럴 겁니다."

담당의는 그렇게밖에 말할 수 없었다. 차마 손조차 겹치지 못하는, 형사의 투박한 손을 발견한 것은 며칠이 더 지나서였다. 몇 번이나. 침대 시트 위를 어루만지다가, 차마 손끝에 닿지도 못한 채 일어서는 중년 남자의 뒷모습이라니. 이 무슨 순정인지. 깊이 사랑하고 또 사랑하여, 그 마음이 자기 자신을 해지고 닳게 만드는 듯한 그 마음이, 하루하루 닳아버리고 낡아버리는 그의 모습은 사정 모르는 타인의 가슴에까지 와 닿았다.

"오늘 검사가 있는 날입니다, 형사님."

담당의는, 길게 말하지 않았다. 그는 비밀을 입밖에 내지도 않았다.

"채혈도 많이 하고, 아무래도 많이 불편하겠죠."  
"검사 끝날 때 까지 기다려도 될까요."  
"휴일인데, 병문안 오셔서 그렇게까지 하시는 건."  
"괜찮으시다면 기다리죠."

다만 그는, 형사가 그 깊은 마음이든, 형사로서의 감이든, 어느 쪽이라도 손을 내밀 거라고 생각했을 뿐이었다. 이건 이 레스트레이드 경위의 의지다. 다른 누군가의 의지가 개입된 사건이 아니다. 그렇게 의사는, 약으로 잠든 남자를 깨워내고, 아직 가수면 상태인 그를 검사하고, 정신을 차리기를 기다려 문진을 했다. 중상이었다. 한쪽 폐가 너덜거리고, 간의 25%에 손실이 있었다. 즉사하진 않았지만 간문맥에서 출혈이 일어나며 하마터면 병원에 도착하기도 전에 실혈로 인한 쇼크사를 맞을 뻔 했다. 그러나 남자는 죽지 않았다. 그는 잠든 채 석 달동안 의학의 힘에 몸을 맡겼고, 그리고 회복을 기다리며 두 달을 더 누워 있었다. 그는 업무 때문에도, 정치적으로도 아직 눈을 떠도 좋은 시기가 아니긴 했지만, 그의 몸 역시 마찬가지였다. 아직 조금은 더 쉬었으면 좋겠지만, 일단은 위기를 넘겼다고 확신할 수 있는 시점. 그 시점이 되었음을 선고하자, 남자는 그의 동생과 꼭 닮은 미소를 보이며 감사를 표했다.

담당 의사는 그를 병실로 옮기게 했다. 침대에 누운 채 복도를 지나던 그의 입에서, 순간 탄식이 새어나왔다.

레스트레이드는 세 시간이 지난 그때까지도, 병실 앞에서 기다리고 있었다. 의자에 앉지도 않은 채, 차가운 벽에 등을 기대고 서서.

 

 

"......왜 아무 말 안 한 거예요."

마이크로프트 홈즈는 대답하지 않았지만, 그렇게 차갑지는 않은 눈으로 레스트레이드를 올려다보았다. 레스트레이드는 침대 시트를 구겨쥐며 그를 노려보았다.

"어째서."  
"셜록에게도 말하지 말라고 했습니다."  
"대체...... 당신을 기다리는 사람 생각은 하지도 않고."  
"날 기다렸다고요?"

마이크로프트는 의외라는 듯 되물었다. 레스트레이드는 속에서부터 무언가가 할퀴어져 올라오는 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 구역질이 날 것 같았다. 혐오감이 아니었다. 명치를 쥐어짜는 듯한 느낌, 실제로는 아무 고통도 이상도 없는데도, 가슴 깊숙한 곳에서부터 독한 산이 끓어오르는 것 같은 그런 감각에 그는 자기도 모르게 손으로 입을 가렸다. 마이크로프트는 눈을 깜빡였다.

"......5개월이 지났을 뿐인데."  
"지옥같은 다섯 달이었죠."  
"왜 그렇게, 얼굴이 상한 겁니까."  
"몰라서 물어봅니까?"  
"경위."

마이크로프트는 손을 내어, 여전히 시트 끝을 구겨쥔 레스트레이드의 왼손을 붙잡았다. 손바닥의 살집이 말라 있었다. 말랐지만 여전히 여린 살갗이, 단단하게 못이 박힌 손등을 건드렸다. 레스트레이드는 차마 손을 빼지도, 마주 붙잡지도 못한 채 그를 내려다보았다.

"......그날 일, 기억은 하시는 겁니까."  
"예."  
"셜록이...... CCTV를 봤다고 했어요."

레스트레이드는 물에 빠진 사람이 지푸라기를 향해 손을 뻗는듯한 심정으로 말했다. 그 답지 않은, 고작 한 줌뿐인 자존심이라는 비웃음을 산다 해도 쉽사리 꺾는 일 없었던 그런, 긍지라 부를 만한 마음조차 땅바닥에 내려놓으며. 애원하듯, 구걸하듯, 갈구하듯 마음으로는 손을 내밀며, 천천히 몸을 숙였다. 한 무릎을 땅에 대고, 고개를 들어 마이크로프트와 눈높이를 맞추었다.

"간발의 차이였다고."  
"당신이 부르지 않았다면, 죽었을지도 모르겠군요."  
"예. 그래요...... 그게, 그러니까......"  
"경위."  
"마이크로프트, 난."  
"고맙습니다."

마이크로프트 홈즈는 살며시 손을 빼며, 그와 이야기를 나누기 위해 잠시 일으켰던 몸을 다시 눕혔다. 그의 시선은, 레스트레이드가 아닌 천정의 어느 한 구석을 바라보고 있었다. 새하얀, 그래서 막막하게까지 느껴지는 그 순백을, 벽과 벽이 만나고 공간과 공간이 나뉘는 그 선분 위를.

"다시 눈을 떠서 당신을 만나게 된다면, 그 말을 하고 싶다고 생각했어요."  
"마이크로프트."  
"고마웠습니다, 레스트레이드. 믿지 않겠지만 당신은 내...... 소년 시절의 유일한 친구나 다름없었어요. 이기적인 목적으로 내게 접근하지 않았던, 유일한 사람이 당신이었습니다."  
"마이크로프트......"  
"미안합니다, 경위."  
"그런 말을 듣고 싶은 게 아니라."  
"당신을 괴롭히고 싶지 않았어요. 그저, 한 번만 다시 만나고 싶었던 것 뿐입니다. 난......"  
"마이크로프트."  
"난 아무것도 원하지 않아요. 내가 바라는 건, 그저 CCTV의 화면 속에서 당신을 바라보는 것, 그리고 당신이 내 동생에게 꼭 필요한 순간에 조금 도움을 주는 것, 그 뿐입니다. 난 나 한 사람 지킬 수 없는 사람이고, 소중한 다른 누군가를 만들어서 곤경에 처하게 할 생각은 추호도 없어요."

공간과 공간을 자르는 그 모서리처럼, 칼날처럼 마음을 자르려는 그의 목소리가 병실 안에 낮게 울려퍼졌다.

"난 당신을 사랑하지 않을 겁니다."


	8. Chapter 8

일곱 달 동안 얼굴도 제대로 보지 못했다. 다섯 달 동안 숨만 붙어있는 모습을 바라보며 가슴을 졸여야 했다. 그 기다림의 끝에 놓인 것은, 한 점의 미련조차 보이지 않는 명징한 이별 선고. 황망하게 밟아가는 걸음걸음마다 보도의 포석이 흔들렸다.

그 한 걸음 한 걸음마다 늪으로 빠져드는 것 같던 청춘의 기억이 그의 발목을 붙잡았다. 그가 죽었다는 소식을 들었을 때의 절망어린 슬픔이 그저 이날의 전주곡일 뿐이었다면, 어째서 나는 지금까지 그를 놓아버리지도 못했던 걸까. 휘청거리다, 그는 벽을 짚고 섰다. 이 끝도 없는 한숨의 시간을, 어쩌면 평생을 두고 쳇바퀴를 돌며 살아가야 할지도 모른다. 숨이 막혔다. 살아갈, 그에게 주어진 남은 모든 날들을 이대로 후회속에 살 수는 없었다. 그는, 도망치듯 달려나온 병원을, 세 블럭 뒤에 남기고 온 그 절망을 돌아보았다.

늪을 걷는 듯 발이 무거웠다. 하지만 병실 앞으로 돌아섰을 때, 마이크로프트 홈즈는 이미 다시 잠들어 있었다. 뒤늦게 소식을 듣고 달려온 것인지, 셜록이 그를 대신하여 마이크로프트의 침대 곁을 지키고 있었다.

"아는 술집, 있어요?"  
"뭐?"  
"술 말이에요. 없으면 말고."

먼저 술을 마시자고 말한 것은 셜록이었다.

"......위로해주려는 거냐."  
"무슨 위로요."  
"......아니다. 내가 무슨 소릴."  
"마이크로프트에게 차이기라도 했어요?"  
"......"  
"......정신 차리자마자 그러고도 남을 인간이긴 했지만."  
"셜록."  
"설마 이 와중에, 친형제를 욕하는게 아니라고 잔소리라도 하려는 건 아니겠죠. 뭐, 좋아요. 어차피 난 경위님을 위로하려고 술 마시자고 한 것도 아니고, 그냥 내가 마시고 싶어진 것 뿐이니까. 상대해주기 싫다면 같이 마시지 않아도 괜찮고."  
"......무슨 일 있었냐."

이 와중에도, 오지랖 넓게도 레스트레이드는 셜록이 걱정되었다. 마이크로프트 홈즈가 정신을 잃고 있던 그 다섯 달 동안, MI6의 국장이 죽었다. 지난번 MI6의 폭발도, 그녀를 살해하려 했던 옛 요원의 짓이라는 이야기를, 존에게 듣기는 들었다. 그리고 셜록은, 그 전직 요원과 손을 잡고, MI6의 내부를 파악하는 대신 그가 복수를 할 수 있도록 지원을 아끼지 않았을 그 제임스 모리어티, 바츠 병원의 IT 담당자였던 젊은 짐 모리어티라는 청년의 흔적을 집요할 정도로 긁어모았다. 형제간의 정이라고는 손톱만큼도 없는 듯, 마이크로프트에 대해서만큼은 냉소로 일관하던 셜록이었지만, 막상 마이크로프트가 흉탄에 쓰러진 뒤 그가 보인 모습은, 어쩌면 그가 자신의 형, 그보다 더 뛰어난 남자에게 사랑을 표현할 수 있는 드문 방법이었으리라.

"MI6에 스카웃 될 뻔 했다며."  
"M이라고 이름 붙은 작자들은 하나같이 그렇죠."  
"M?"  
"MI6의 국장을 M이라고 불러요. 거길 배경으로 한 영화 같은 데선 흔히 C라고 쓰는 것 같지만."  
"어, 그렇지......"  
"여튼 난, 그런 일은 안 해요. 일거수일투족을 나라에 묶여서 살아가는 건 마이크로프트 같은 매저로 족하지. 형제를 다 그렇게 묶어서 뭘 어쩌자고."  
"......그래서, 그 M인지 하는 사람이."  
"쓸만한 정보를 내놓질 않았죠. 당연한 거지만."

셜록은 초조한 표정으로 아랫입술을 핥았다. 벌써 몇 년동안 이 괴짜 청년을 보아 왔지만, 그런 모습은 지금까지 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

"마이크로프트를 털어도 안 나오는게, 다른 사람을 턴다고 나올 리가 없고."  
"알면서 협력하러 가는 건 또 무슨 짓이야."  
"......딴 건 내 몫이니 손대게 둘 수 없지만, 마이크로프트를 그 모양으로 만든 놈들은 MI6에서 잡아야 할 것 아닙니까."  
"......"  
"정신줄 놓은 경위님한테 도와달라고 할 수도 없고."  
"셜록."  
"그럼 그런 걸 뭐라고 합니까. 저게 웬 순애보냐고 병원에 갈 때마다 간호사들이 수군거리는데 내가 뭐 대답할 말이 있어야지."  
"아니, 어떤 간호사가 그런 헛소리를 해."  
"그걸 내 눈 앞에서 말로 해야 안답니까? 표정과 태도와 온갖 징후가 그렇게 말하고 있는데. 하나하나 프레임 단위로 끊어서 설명해야 알아요?"

셜록의 그런 반응이야 하루이틀 일이 아니었기에, 레스트레이드는 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 가슴 깊은 곳에서, 속이 다 썩어들어가고 남은 재가 바람에 날리는 듯한 한숨이 끓어올랐다. 한참을 말 없이 술만 마시다가, 레스트레이드는 고개를 삐딱하게 돌리며 셜록을 바라보았다.

"셜록."  
"왜 그렇게 끈적하게 불러요. 마이크로프트에게도 그러고 있었습니까? 그러니 차이지."  
"고향으로나 돌아갈까보다, 나."

생각도 안 했던 이야기가, 말로 내뱉고 나니 그럴듯하게 느껴졌다. 레스트레이드는 손바닥으로 감싸쥔 맥주잔을 들여다보다, 남은 술을 쭉 들이켰다. 그가 카운터에 술잔을 올리며 손가락 하나를 더 펴 보이자, 펍 주인은 늘 있었던 일이라는 듯 새 술을 건넸다.

"여기 런던에서야 뭐, 그냥 말단이지...... 고향에, 시골 경찰서에서 적당히 행세하면서, 적당히 실적 쌓아서 승진도 하고...... 혹시 또 아냐. 괜찮은 이혼녀라도 만나서 살림 차리고, 그렇게 남들처럼 살 지."  
"오, 보통은 그런 걸 도피라고 하는 것 같던데요."  
"......그냥, 다들 그렇게 살아."  
"지루하게 말이죠."  
"그래, 지루하고, 보통은 그걸 평화롭다고 부르지."  
"오."  
"......너를 만나고, 너희 형제를 만나면서 잊고 있었나보다. 평화, 좋은 거지. 평화."

키득거리는 소리가 목을 울렸다. 누군가 툭 건드리는 것만으로도, 가슴 속에 힘겹게 매달려 있던 것들이 모두 꺾이어 심연 속으로 무너질 것 같은, 열매가 떨어져도 흔적조차 남지 않을 것 같은 허허로움이 심장을 감싼다. 레스트레이드는 웃었다. 언제부터, 눈으로 웃지 못하게 된 걸까. 웃지 않는 눈과 웃고 있는 입이 만들어낸, 뻔히 속이 보이는 웃음을 지으며, 레스트레이드는 자신을 바라보는 셜록의 시선을 피했다. 셜록은 손바닥으로 술잔을 감싸며 중얼거렸다.

"가디언과 인터뷰를 했어요."  
"우와, 인터넷 탐정 셜록 홈즈."

레스트레이드는 손으로 턱을 괴며 중얼거렸다.

"이젠 내가 없어도, 네 실력을 의심할 사람은 아무도 없을 거야. 야드의 경찰 누구라도, 네 도움을 받고 싶어할 걸. 도노반도, 그래, 뭐 앤더슨이야 워낙 네녀석과 사이가 좋지 않았지만, 그래도. 다들 어려운 사건이 생기면 그 인터넷 탐정 셜록 홈즈라면 어떻게든 해결하지 않을까 그렇게 수군거리곤 해. 사실 내가 네게 뭔가 해준 것도 없었지만, 그래도 이젠 내가 없어도, 야드의 사건을 얻는 데 문제는 없을거야. 그래, 다 괜찮을 거다. 그렇지."  
"......내 숙적은 제임스 모리어티, 현재 전 세계에서 가장 위험한 범죄자."

셜록은 연극 대사를 읊듯 중얼거렸다.

"가디언에 그 기사가 실릴 겁니다. 이건 선전 포고예요. 놈이 어떻게 반응할지는...... 글쎄, 모르죠. 하지만 어떻게든 반응을 보일 겁니다."  
"너무하는 것 아냐."  
"뭐가요."  
"마이크로프트가 또 위험에 처할 수도 있어."  
"......내 걱정도 좀 해주지 그래요. 내 덕분에 해결한 사건이 그만큼인데, 아직도 엉뚱한 사람 걱정이나 하고 있어."  
"그래, 미안하다. 하지만 셜록."  
"MI6와 이야기가 끝난 일이에요."

셜록은 남은 술을 천천히 마셨다.

"혹시 모르니까 하는 말인데, 무슨 일이 생길지도 모르니까. 그러면 그 인간 좀 부탁해요."  
"셜록?"  
"별 일은 없겠지만. 알잖아요. 그런 관심따위 필요도 없는데, 형이랍시고 오지랖 넓게 구는 거. 그런 거 걸리적거리고 딱 질색이니까. 경위님이 나 좀 도와준다고 생각하고 좀 그러라고요. 예?"

"글쎄."

혼자 거리를 걷다가 문득 중얼거렸다.

"무슨 수로 도울 수 있겠냐, 그런 일을."

원하는 것을 모두 가질 수도 없을 뿐더러, 지키고 싶은 것 하나도 제대로 지키지 못하는 게 인생이다. 어떻게 사람이, 품은 뜻대로, 마음먹은 대로만 살아갈 수 있을까. 레스트레이드는 아마도 자신이 많이 늙어버린 것일지도 모른다고, 혹은 셜록 홈즈가 아직 너무 젊고, 물처럼 맑은 것일지도 모른다고 생각했다.

가슴을 조이는 듯한 아픔을, 그는 그저 묵묵히 견뎠다. 언젠가부터 다시 자신의 뒤통수를 바라보는 듯한 CCTV에 눈길을 주지 않으려 애쓰며, 그는 애써 태연히 살아가고 있었다. 언제인가, 베이커 가에 놀러갔을 때 존이 그런 말을 했다.

\- 저 CCTV들, 모두 경위님을 보고 있는 것 같아요.

존이 골라주었던 책 중에, 오비드 신화집이 있었다. 그 책에서 그런 여자 이야기를 본 적 있었다. 태양의 사랑을 받았지만 버림받은 님프 이야기. 먹지도 마시지도 않으며 자신을 버린 태영을 바라보며 하루하루 꽃으로 변해가는 여자의 이야기를. 해바라기가 된 그 여자의 이름은 클리티에라고 했다. 존이 CCTV 이야기를 하던 그 순간에, 레스트레이드는 그 클리티에를 생각하고 있었다. 이 런던의 어느 한적한 곳에서도 자신을 바라보는 듯한 그 시선은, 착각일까, 집착일까, 혹은 지금 이 순간에도 멈추지 않은, 그의 마음일까. 하루에도 몇 번씩, 디오게네스 클럽에 달려가고 싶은 이 마음을 억누르며 그는 생각했다. 원하는 것을 모두 가질 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없다. 찰스 황태자나 다이아나 황태자비처럼 모든 것을 가질 것 같았던 사람조차도. 하물며 여기, 이 레스트레이드 경위라는 남자가 그리 살아가는 것은 처음부터 불가능한 일인 것이다. 그저 멀리서, 미움을 삭인 채, 가슴을 짓누르는 사랑을 외면한 채 남은 생을 살아가는 것이 자신에게 주어진 선택지라는 것을 그는 잘 알고 있었다. 그밖에는, 다른 길은 없다. 오해와 침묵과 미움으로 얼룩진 첫 페이지만을 보고 내던져버린 그 모든 마음이, 부메랑처럼 돌아와 그의 등에 매달려 있는 한. 그는 때로 술을 마시고, 그 CCTV를 향해 미소지었다. 잘 지내고 있나요. 나도 이렇게 잘 지내고 있단 말입니다. 당신이 없어도. 당신이 나를 떠났어도. 그러고 보면 단 한번도, 그는 먼저 마이크로프트 홈즈를 버린 적은 없었던 것 같다. 윌리엄 스코트의 죽음, 그 마지막 밤의 기억, 눈앞에서 그를 잃을 뻔 했던 그 날과, 그리고 사랑하지 않을 것이라는 결별의 말까지. 황당할 정도로, 미워한다고 생각하면서도 그를 떠나지 못했다. 결코 붙잡지 않았지만, 그의 가슴에 비수를 찔러넣는 듯한 말들을 쏟아냈지만, 그럼에도 불구하고.

그리고 언제까지나 이렇게, 기다림으로 살아가겠지. 기약조차 없을 날들을.

그 어리석음의 대가로.

"라이헨바흐의 영웅이라."

셜록의 말대로, 얼마 지나지 않아 가디언 지에는 셜록에 대한 인터뷰 기사가 실렸다. 얼마 전 라이헨바흐 폭포를 그린 그림이 도둑맞았을 때, 셜록은 단 사흘만에 사건을 해결하고 그림을 원 주인의 품에 돌려주었다. 인터넷 탐정으로 명성을 쌓아가던 셜록이, 전 세계적으로 이름을 떨치는 순간이었다. 언젠가는 날아올라, 그의 형과 마찬가지로 손에 잡히지 않을 만큼 높은 곳으로 올라가고 말 것이라 생각했지만, 셜록은 그렇게 하루아침에 스타가 되어 있었다. 누구나 셜록 홈즈에 대해 알고 싶어했고, 그 천재 탐정에게 자신의 사소한 문제를 의논하고 싶어했다. 여전히 지루한 일에는 흥미를 보이지 않는 셜록을 대신하여 존이 의뢰를 골라내고 거절의 편지를 썼다.

"야드를 기웃거리던 그 freak이 이런 스타가 될 줄 누가 알았겠어."  
"정말 이건 닥터 왓슨의 인간 승리예요. 아참, 경위님. 이 기사 보셨어요?"

샐리 도노반이 가디언 지를 들고 오자, 레스트레이드는 자신이 보던 가디언을 얼른 책상 밑으로 밀어넣고 흥미롭다는 듯 받아 읽었다. 조금 전 읽었던 것과 같은 인터뷰 기사에는, 셜록의 "지금까지 없었던 새로운 유형의 범죄"에 대한 언급이 들어 있었다.

그 제임스 모리어티에 대한 이야기였다.

"여기 좀 봐요. 그 모리어티라는 사람이 자기 숙적이래요."  
"모리어티 이야기는 전에 야드에 와서도 했었어."  
"그건 그렇지만요, 숙적이라니, 무슨 애들같지 잖아요?"

도노반은 기사를 보면서도, 셜록의 어린애같은 구석을 지적하며 키득거렸지만, 레스트레이드는 불안했다. 셜록과 술을 마신 것은 그 날이 처음이었지만, 아마도 그것이 마지막이 될 지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 꼭 무슨 일이 벌어져서가 아니라, 셜록 홈즈라는 사람 자체가, 술을 마시고 정신이 둔감해지는 것을 달가워 할 위인이 아니라는 것 쯤은 손바닥 들여다보듯 알고 있었으니까.

"그래도 신경은 써 둬야지. 셜록이 말한 것 치고 틀린 건 별로 없잖아."  
"열에 한두 건은 틀리기도 했는걸요."  
"그래, 그런 것 치곤 아홉 가지가 훌륭하니 됐어."

간식 시간이라고 도넛을 나눠 먹으며 신문을 펴놓고 잡담을 했다. 셜록의 그 인터뷰가 있고 불과 몇 달도 지나지 않아, 런던 탑에서 그 사고가 일어나기 전 까지.

세상에, 대체 무슨 짓이었을까. 런던 탑의 보안을 무력화 시키고, 여유만만하게 전시장의 유리관에 셜록의 이름을 적은 뒤 보란듯이 소화기를 휘둘러 유리를 깨버리는 담대한 범인이라니. 언젠가 존에게서 "미친 놈"이라는 말을 듣긴 했지만, 그가 여왕의 홀을 손에 들고 모피를 어깨에 걸친 채 "서두르지 마~♡" 하는 모습을 보니 이건 미친 놈 정도로 설명할 수 있는 놈이 아니었다. CCTV가 있고 경찰이 현장을 잡은 명백한 상황에서, 그는 무슨 수를 써서 배심원들을 구워삶았는지 모르지만 멀쩡히 풀려났고, 그리고 모든 상황은 미친듯이 돌아갔다.

무어라 말릴 틈도 없이, 붙잡아 줄 틈도 없이, 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 너를 믿는다고 말해줄 단 한순간의 틈도 없이, 문자 한 통 전화 한 통도 없이.

셜록 홈즈는 바츠 병원에서 뛰어내렸다. 자살이었다. 제임스 모리어티의 시체가 옥상에서 발견되었다. 남겨진 권총에 묻은 그의 지문때문에, 셜록 홈즈가 제임스 모리어티를 살해하고 자살했다는 추정이 힘을 얻었다. 결국 제임스 모리어티는 자살하고, 셜록 홈즈는 투신했다고 결론이 나기는 했지만. 세상에, 셜록이 뛰어내린 그 다음 날 아침, 더 선 지에 실린 "가짜 탐정 셜록 홈즈의 비밀"이라는 기사는 또 대체 뭐였는지. 눈 앞에서 셜록의 죽음을 보았던 존은 말을 잃었다. 장례식이 어디에서 열리는지도 그는 전해듣지 못했다. 하지만 레스트레이드는, 마음을 다잡았다. 자신과 셜록의 관계를 서장에게 일러바친 앤더슨을 경멸을 담아 노려보아 주고, 그는 겉옷을 챙겨들고 디오게네스 클럽으로 향했다.

그를 만나야만 했다. 셜록이 죽었다는 이 믿을 수 없는 사실을, 이 고통을, 상실감을, 아픔과 절망을 나눌 누군가가 필요했다. 그도 마찬가지일 거다. 사랑하는 동생을 잃고, 아무리 멀쩡한 얼굴을 하고 있더라도 그의 마음이 정상일 리 없다는 건 분명했다.

그의 손을 잡아주고 싶었다.

그가 무너지지 않도록, 아주 작은 버팀이라도 되고 싶었다. 아, 젠장. 그에게 안기고 싶었다. 그의 절망을 이 몸으로 온전히 받아들이고 싶었다. 그의 마음의 고통만큼, 이 몸으로 대신 고통받고 싶었다. 그의, 아주 희미한 등불이라도 될 수 있다면 죽어도 좋을 것만 같았다. 이런 마음을, 셜록이 알았다면 틀림없이 그렇게 말했겠지. 경위님, 마조히스트로군요. 그의, 그 차가운 웃음이 생각났다. 가슴이 조여들었다. 아픔이 강해질수록, 심장은 마이크로프트를 향해 뛰었다. 그의 심장 위에, 마이크로프트 홈즈의 심장을 겹치지 않는 한 이 아픔은 그치지 않을 거라는 생각이 들었다. 막연한 생각이었지만, 그 생각은 1분 1초가 흐를수록 절망어린 확신이 되어 갔다.

디오게네스 클럽의 문을 밀고 들어갔을 때, 누군가 그를 보고 제지하며 붙잡으려 했다. 그러나 레스트레이드는 개의치 않았다. 출입이 제한된 고위층의 클럽이라고 해도, 이미 몇 번 와 본 곳이다. 구조는 익숙하고, 경찰이라는 신분은 이럴 때 아주 조금이라도 그에게 권위를 부여할 수 있으리라. 그를 붙잡으려 하던 버틀러는 몇 번인가 이곳에 왔던, 마이크로프트 홈즈의 손님인 그의 얼굴을 보고 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 레스트레이드는 그 머뭇거림을 결코 놓치지 않았다. 그는 주머니에서 경찰 신분증을 빼어 슬쩍 보여주고는 바로 복도를 따라 걸었다. 발소리를 죽이지 않고 들어오는 그의 행동에, 이곳의 회원인듯 한 남자가 깜짝 놀란 표정을 지었다. 그리고 그 대기실의 중앙에, 그가 있었다. 더 선 지를 손에 들고 막 자리에서 일어나려던 마이크로프트 홈즈가.

"......내보내요."  
"만나러 왔습니다."  
"난 할 말이 없어요."  
"당신 동생에 대한 이야기라도?"

경찰 신분증을 꺼냈다. 그의 가슴에 칼을 박는 기분으로, 셜록의 이름을 입이 올렸다. 회원들은, 아마 입밖에 내진 않지만 수군거릴 터다. 그렇지. 홈즈의 동생이라지, 그 인터넷 탐정이라는 사람. 그 진중한 사내가 더 선 같은 싸구려 신문을 들여다보고 있었던 것도 그에 대한 기사 때문일테고. 레스트레이드는 그 뒤에 오갈 말들과, 그 이야기들을 감당해야 할 마이크로프트를 생각하며 그에게 손을 내밀었다.

"이곳 사람들은 전직 정보부 쪽이나, 그 이상의 고위 인사들이죠."

마이크로프트는 그의 걱정을 깨달은 듯, 차에 오르며 중얼거렸다.

"당신이 생각하는 그런 가십에 들뜰 사람들은 아닙니다."  
"......"  
"다만 그들 중 몇몇은 이번 일을 두고 나와 M 사이의 갈등에서 빚어진 일이 아니냐고 묻긴 하지만...... 셜록은 M이 부릴 수 있는 체스 말은 아니었습니다. 그들의 사소한 오판이죠. 영감님들의, 대영제국의 마지막 물결을 조금이라도 경험했던 긍지 높은 이들의 흔한 오판."  
"......"  
"설마, 셜록의 일을 두고 날 조사하려고 온 건 아닐테고요."  
"안기려고 왔습니다."

마이크로프트는 드물게, 운전석 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 자신의 기사는 입이 무겁고 함부로 말을 옮기지 않는, 그야말로 직무에 철저한 인간이었지만.

"심하군요."

그럼에도. 신경이 쓰였다. 그 신경쓰는 듯한 시선을, 레스트레이드는 어떤 다른 표정보다도 묵직하게 받아들였다. 마이크로프트의 목소리는 태연했지만, 언제나 확고했던 그의 시선 끝은 희미하게 흔들리고 있었기에.

"난 지금 상중입니다. 조금 전 그 애의 시신을 확인하고 왔어요. 당신이 그걸 잊을 줄은 몰랐습니다만."  
"그렇기 때문에 온 겁니다."  
"무슨 말을 하는 건지."

마이크로프트는 눈을 잠시 감았다 떴다. 그는 기사에게 집으로, 라고 짧게 말했다. 그 뿐이었다.

마이크로프트 홈즈의 집은 멀지 않은 곳에 있었지만, 레스트레이드는 이 집이 그의 진짜 집이 아니라는 것을 바로 간파했다. 형사의 감이라든가, 그런 말만으로는 설명할 수 없는, 사람이 살아간 흔적이 보이지 않았다. 기껏해야 손때묻은 책 몇 권 만이, 이 집에 사람이 살고 있다는 것을 애써 주장할 뿐이었다. 그런 곳에서 마이크로프트는 손수 물을 끓이고 차를 준비했다. 레스트레이드는 찻잔을 가져다 제 앞에 놓는 마이크로프트의 손목에 손을 대었다. 마이크로프트는 고개를 들었다.

"전에 그 말은 하지 않았던 것 같지만, 난 사랑하지 않는 사람을 안는 취미는 없습니다."  
"마이크로프트."  
"분명히 말했을 텐데요. 사랑하지 않을 거라고."

이전에 한 번 들었던 말이다. 그러나 충격을 받고 좌절했던 그때와 달리, 레스트레이드는 그 말의 오류를 바로 깨달았다. 그의 머릿속을 스쳐 지나가는 셜록의 냉소와 함께. 그는 등을 폈다. 소파에 등을 기대고, 가슴 앞으로 팔짱을 끼며 그는 중얼거렸다.

"거짓말."  
"......"  
"내가 당신네 형제들처럼 천재인 건 아니지만, 그래도 난 형사란 말입니다. 셜록하고 내가 하루이틀 함께 일한 줄 압니까. 셜록은, 단어 하나 시제 하나 쓰는 것에도 늘 주의를 기울이는, 때로는 그 문제로 아주 재수없이 굴기도 하는 놈이었어요. 그렇게 말의 단어 하나하나 다 따지는 건, 보통은 집구석에서 배우는 거지. 그때도 지금도, 당신은 날 사랑하지 않는다고는 말하지 않았어요. 사랑하지 않을 거라고 했지."  
"......"  
"사랑하지 않는 사람은 안지 않는다면, 적어도 그때는, 날 사랑했다는 말이겠죠. 그렇겠죠?"  
"그만."  
"앞으로 사랑하지 않을 지도 모르지만, 지금은요. 지금은 어떻습니까."  
"경위."  
"날 봐요."  
"무슨 뜻으로 내게 그런 말을 하는 건지 아주 이해가 가지 않는 건 아닙니다만."

마이크로프트는 침착하게 대답했다. 그는 찻잔에 차를 따르며 대답했다.

"동생을 잃어서 경황이 없고 슬픈데, 땅바닥에 쏟아진 그의 피가 마르기도 전에 섹스를 하라는 겁니까. 내겐 그런 서투른 위로는 필요하지 않아요. 내가 할 일은, 이제부터 셜록의 죽음에 대해."  
"내가, 당신을 필요로 한다면요."

찻잔을 채우던 금적색 흐름이 흔들리며 멈추었다. 마호가니 테이블 위에 찻물이 방울져 흘렀다. 레스트레이드는 마이크로프트의 손목을 꽉 움켜쥐고, 그의 손에서 포트를 빼앗아 내려놓았다.

"......그게 아니라면, 내가 위로가 필요하다고 말한다면."  
"......"  
"당신 사정 볼 것 없이, 내가 견딜 수가 없다면. 내가, 셜록을 잃은 게 너무 슬프고 안타까워서 하늘을 향해 총이라도 쏘고 싶다고, 아니, 누군가의 피라도 보아야 할 것 같은 마음이라면요.  
"경위."  
"네 잘못이 아니라고, 오해가 있을 거라고, 나는 너를 믿는다고. 셜록에게 누군가 해 주었어야 할 그 말들을 해 주지 못해서 내가 망가질 것 같다면, 그래서 내가 저지를지 모르는 모든 사고 대신, 당신이 날 감당해주길 바란다고 말한다면요. 그렇다면 어쩔 겁니까."

마이크로프트는 레스트레이드의 손을 뿌리치며 자리에서 일어났다. 마치 모욕이라도 당한 듯이. 그 또한 그 답지 않은 모습이라는 것을 레스트레이드는 바로 알아차렸다. 그 역시도 지금, 셜록의 죽음을 앞에 두고 혼란스럽다는 증거라고, 레스트레이드는 판단했다. 이런 순간에, 그를 협박하듯 이런 말을 하는 것이 얼마나 비겁한 일인지는 떠오르지 않았다. 레스트레이드는 그를 두고 나가려는 마이크로프트의 팔을 붙잡고, 그의 몸을 돌려세워 끌어안았다. 키가 크고 강인해보이는 몸은 생각보다 가볍게 그의 품에 안겼다. 목덜미에 닿는 떨리는 숨결에서, 레스트레이드는 그 떨림조차 필사적으로 감추려 하는 이 남자의 간절함을 읽었다. 그 언젠가 사랑하지 않는 날이 올 지도 모른다. 하지만 적어도 지금은 아니라는 것을, 레스트레이드는 그 순간 확신했다. 그는 자신의 거친 손가락에 마이크로프트 홈즈의 결이 고운 머리카락이 감기는 것을 느끼며 중얼거렸다.

"당신이 필요해요, 마이크로프트."


	9. Chapter 9

"이런 말을 한다면 뻔뻔하다고 생각하겠지만."  
"뻔뻔한 줄 안다면 비켜주시죠."

타이가 풀리고, 바닥에 등을 댄 채로, 천정의 고풍스런 벽지 무늬를 눈으로 읽으며 마이크로프트는 중얼거렸다. 바닥은 서늘했다. 침실이든 소파든 조금 더 포근한 곳으로 데려가고 싶었지만, 그는 쓰러진 나무처럼 천정만 올려다보았다. 죽은 표정이었다. 마치, 이제부터 무슨 일이 일어나건 될대로 되라는 듯한. 레스트레이드는 바닥에 손을 짚은 채, 그의 시선을 가리듯 얼굴을 들이밀었다.

"그런 표정 하지 말아요. 내가 당신에게 몸을 바치러 온 거니까."  
"......"  
"설마, 경찰인 내가 정말로 누굴 해칠거라고 생각한거예요? 새파란 어린 나이도 아니고 이 나이 처먹어서는, 분노 컨트롤을 못 해서?"  
"......그만두죠."  
"마이크로프트."  
"상중인 사람이 이러는 것도."  
"눈물 한 방울 흘리지 않은 얼굴을 하고."  
"......"  
"셜록이 죽어서 슬프다면, 울어요."  
"당신이 상관할 일이 아닙니다."  
"상관할 일이 아니기는."

무언가 가슴 속에서 울컥 하고 올라오는 것을 느끼며, 레스트레이드는 전처와 연애를 하고 결혼을 할 때도 하지 못했던 낯뜨거운 소리를 내뱉었다.

"속에서부터 썩어들어가는 당신을 보는 것만으로도 내가 아픈데."

마이크로프트의 얼굴에 한순간 희미한 실소가 흘렀다. 그러나 그는 바로 고개를 돌렸다. 표정을 감추려는 듯이. 버튼이 풀려 벌어진 옷깃으로 서늘하게 새하얀 목덜미가 들여다보였다. 나이가 들고, 살집이 잡히고 피부가 탄력을 잃어도, 희한할 정도로 여전히 고운 선이. 범인을 향해 달리는 형사의 심장이, 사냥감을 쫓는 사냥개의 심장이, 격렬하게 울렸다. 제 짝을 찾아 구애하는 늑대의 발걸음처럼, 달빛 아래의 거친 교성이 섞인, 노래처럼. 심장이 아직도 노래하듯 달릴 수 있다는 것을, 그는 이제 결코 젊다고는 할 수 없는 나이에 다시 깨달았다. 처음으로 설레던 그 모든 마음과 같이. 벅찬 마음에, 투박한 그의 손가락이 상대의 뺨과 턱을 지나 목덜미를 더듬어 내려갔다. 복잡한 실타래를 풀어내듯, 미궁을 헤쳐 더듬어 나가듯. 애써 태연한 얼굴을 하고 있지만, 손바닥 아래 느껴지는 상대의 고동 또한 크게 다르지 않았다. 중년의 형사는, 몸을 숙여 사내의 목덜미를 물어뜯을 듯 이를 세운 채 으르렁거렸다.

"내가 어떤 마음으로 여기 왔는지, 알기는 압니까?"  
"......"  
"마이크로프트, 나를 당신의 도구로 써 줘요."  
"그 도구라는 게...... 아씨시의 프란체스코가 들었다면 기함할 이야기로군요."

이 와중에도 셜록의 형 아니랄까봐 빈정거리는 걸 잊지 않는 그의 셔츠 속으로, 아직 열이 덜 오른 손을 밀어넣었다. 어깨가 경련했다. 물어뜯듯 입맞추며 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 가슴을 밀어내는 손바닥이 느껴졌지만, 저항은 크지 않았다. 한참만에 입술을 떼자, 상기된 얼굴을 하고 남자는 중얼거렸다.

"뭐 하는 겁니까."  
"몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠죠."  
"상복을 입고, 있는 음욕을 없애기 위해 장미덤불에 맨몸으로 굴러도 시원치 않을 사람에게."  
"셜록은 자기가 소시오패스니 추론 기계니 헛소리를 했지만, 그건 새빨간 거짓말이죠. 그놈은 숨쉬고 살아있고 친구들도 있고, 여튼 인간이었고 점점 더 인간다워지고 있었어요."  
"......"  
"당신도 마찬가지예요. 동생이 죽었는데 수습할 걱정을 하고 논리적인 생각으로 머리를 채우는 게 뭡니까. 성자 놀이를 하든, 그 나이에 상처받기 싫어서 난 그런것 못 느껴 아무것도 못 느껴 그런 얼굴이나 하든, 적어도 지금은 그럴 때가 아니죠. 예?"  
"물론, 섹스를 하기에도 적절하지 못한 상황인 것은 경위도 잘 아실테지만."  
"닥쳐요, 마이크로프트 홈즈."  
"셜록을 애도하는 마음이 먼지 한 톨 만큼이라도 있다면, 당장 비켜주시죠, 경위."  
"당신은 인간이라는 걸 가르쳐주러 왔어요. 무엇보다 눈물 흘릴 수 있는 사람 말입니다."

초연한 말과 달리, 몸은 적나라하게 반응한다. 인간을 넘어선 머리도 짐승의 본능을 따르는 몸을 온전히 제어할 수는 없다는 것을 확인하며, 레스트레이드는 이제는 별 의미가 없는 저항을 계속하는 마이크로프트를 내려다보았다. 저에게 안길 준비를 하는 레스트레이드를 올려다보다, 마이크로프트는 결국 힘주어 입술을 깨물고 말았다.

"소리질러요. 마음껏, 참지 말고."  
"......스스로를 너무 높이 평가하진 않는 게 좋을 겁니다."

심장을 울리는 열락을 억눌러 참은 끝에는, 농담인지, 혹은 자신의 인내에 대한 뿌듯함인지 모를 희미한 미소가 떠올랐다. 윌리엄 스코트가, 낚시로 작은 물고기를 잡아올렸을 때 보이던 그런 미소와도 많이 닮아있는. 레스트레이드는 그의 어깨를 붙잡아 일으켰다. 등 쪽의 살갗에 바닥에 쓸린 자국이 남았다.

"내가 너무 잘 해서 당신을 울릴 거라고 기대한 적은 없어요. 적어도 이런 형태의 섹스에 대해서는, 당신 말고는 달리 경험도 없고."  
"차라리 저 앞에서, 도구를 구입하는 게 낫겠죠. 나보다는."  
"닥치고, 오늘은 그냥 울어요. 원하지 않는다면 더 손대지 않을테니까."  
"......"  
"그리고 장례식 준비를 하러 가요. 셜록의 형님인 당신과, 셜록의 친구인 내가."

가만히, 그를 올려다보던 마이크로프트가 머리를 숙이며 그의 가슴에 이마를 대었다. 등을 붙잡은 손바닥이 열에 차 있었다. 그가 여자였다면, 공주님처럼 안아올려서 문턱을 넘어갔겠지. 아쉬움을 느끼며 마주 끌어안았다. 심장이 뛰는 소리가 그대로 가슴에 전해졌다. 기분좋은 감각이었다. 안타깝고, 아쉽고, 입술이 마르는 듯 목이 탔지만, 그래도 그가 정말로 이 상황을 원하지 않는다면 어쩔 수 없다고 생각했는데. 안아오는 그의 팔은, 나이가 들어서도 단단한 레스트레이드의 몸과는 달리 조금은 부드럽고, 긴장이 부족했지만.

그래도 따뜻했다. 사막을 헤매던 사람이 처음으로 오아시스 앞에 무릎꿇고 그 물을 맛보듯, 레스트레이드는 오랜 갈망의 끝에서 마침내 그를 다시 되찾았다. 숨을 헐떡이며, 메트로놈의 박자를 올리듯 서서히 고조되며 나란히 울리는 심장소리를 들으며, 사소하고도 소심한 정복욕을 담아 그의 어깨에 희미한 잇자국을 남기며. 그 열락의 폭풍이 지고 짐승의 시간이 다하도록, 두 사람은 그렇게 한 덩어리가 되어 서로를 탐구하고 파헤치고, 안고 안기고 가졌다. 인디언 섬머처럼, 지기 전에 타오르는 촛불처럼, 이제 지나간 날이 남은 날보다 더 많아졌을지 모를 그 어떤 시기를 지나서야 갖게 되는 현명함으로 상대를 배려하고, 다시 지고의 순간을 함께 나누었다. 그들이 사랑하고 아끼던 이의 죽음을 머리 위에 둔 채, 그 죽음을 기억하고 삶을 다시 붙잡듯이.

"당신이 셜록을 얼마나 사랑하는지, 압니다."

필사적이고도 애틋한 섹스였다.

"그 녀석은 모르는 척 했지만. 어쩌면 정말로 몰랐을 수도 있긴 한데, 가끔 멍청이같이 굴긴 했어도 사실은 정말로 똑똑한 녀석이니까, 모르진 않았을 거예요. 알았을 거예요."  
"몰랐더라도 상관은 없지만......"  
"그래서 당신을 걱정했어요. 망가질까봐. 그 녀석이 없는 세상을 살아갈 방법을 잊어버릴까봐."  
"......"  
"내가 있다고 한다면, 믿겠어요."  
"......"  
"이대로 평생 뒷모습만 봐도 좋다면."

셔츠로 어깨를 덮은 채 돌아누워 있던 마이크로프트는 어깨너머로 그를 돌아보았다.

"난 당신에게 거짓말을 했습니다."

죄책감, 겁에 질린 범인의 눈동자를 들여다 볼 때 종종 보았던 그런 감정이 그의 눈 안에 담겨 있었다. 설령 원했더라도 인내해야 했다고 생각했을 테지. 이 남자라면. 그런 모습마저 사랑스러워 레스트레이드는 마이크로프트 홈즈를 힘주어 끌어안았다. 그리고는 아이를 달래듯 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.

"뭐, 기껏해봤자 어디 숨겨 놓은 애라도 있거나 하겠죠."  
"......"  
"지금 결혼한 상태가 아니라는 건 알지만, 전에 결혼하지 않았다고 말한 적도 없고. 그 나이에."  
"그만합시다. 난, 자격이 없어요."  
"마이크로프트 홈즈, 내가 당신을 사랑한다면 믿겠어요."

그는 대답하지 않았다. 고개를 들지도 않았다. 레스트레이드는 문득 그의 얼굴을 똑바로 보는 것이, 이전처럼 선명한 거부의 말을 듣는 것이 두려워졌다. 대신 그는 그저 마이크로프트를 가슴에 꽉 끌어안은 채, 좁게 햇살이 쏟아지는 저 커튼 너머 창문을 바라보며 중얼거렸다.

"수십 년을 내 앞에 나타나지도 않은 채 죽은 척을 했던 당신을, 여전히 사랑한다면."

문득, 이만큼 있는 용기 없는 용기를 다 짜내어야 했던 게 대체 언제였는가 생각했다. 처음 경찰이 되었을 때, 처음으로 사람에게 발포를 할 때, 선배와 파트너가 되어 범인을 추적하다가 살인자와 단 둘이 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 파트너를 범인 손에 잃었을 때. 손바닥에 땀이 배고, 삶과 죽음이 그 안에서 뒤엉켜 요동을 치는 것 같던 그 모든 순간들. 레스트레이드는 그 모든 순간들을, 죽음이 자신의 곁에서 맴을 돌고 춤을 추던 순간들을 기억했다. 아이러니하게도, 평생 이토록 원했던 적이 없는 이를 품에 안은 이 순간에. 그는, 자신의 얼굴을 보아주지 않는 마이크로프트의 결 고운 머리카락에 입술을 꾹 누르며 생각했다. 내가 좀 더 젊은 나이였고, 그가 남자가 아니었다면, 윌리엄 스코트에 대한 기억과 집착 없이, 처음부터 그에 대해 어떤 편견도 무엇도 쌓아두지 않은 채 그저 동경하고 사랑할 수 있었다면, 아마 한순간의 주저도 없이 농담을 흘리듯 진심을 말할 수 있었겠지. 이런 미인을 위해서라면 목숨을 바쳐도 좋을 거라고.

그리고 이제 중년의 나이에, 사랑에 대해서라면 나름 도가 텄을 프랑스나 이탈리아 남자도 아닌, 평생을 두고 여자에게 살가운 말을 해본 것도 열 마디가 넘지 않을 것 같은 이 한없이 서투른 경찰은, 그 말을 기예 입밖에 내고야 말았던 것이다. 시기적절이라는 단어의 뜻 자체를 잊은 듯한 태도라는 생각은, 마이크로프트의 반응을 보고서야 알았다. 바닥에 손을 짚고 몸을 일으켜 그를 내려다보는, 평소와 거의 다를 바 없는 오연한 시선을 읽고서야.

"그럴 필요 없습니다."  
"예?"  
"......당신이 날 위해 목숨을 바칠 필요따위는 없다고 했습니다."

맨어깨에 셔츠를 걸치고, 주저하다가 몸을 숙여 그의 이마에 입술을 꾹 누르고는, 성급히 고개를 돌리며 먼저 씻으러 가겠다 일어나는 남자의 등을 바라보며, 레스트레이드는 불과 몇 달전의 자신이었다면 그 말에 또다시 마음이 상하고야 말았으리라고 생각했다. 지금 그의 마음을 붙잡는 것은 어떤 종류의 깨달음이었다. 사랑해도 사랑하지 않겠다 말하는 사람, 살아있으면서도 햇살 아래 모습을 드러내지 않은 채 수많은 CCTV로 바라보는 것만으로 만족할 수 있는 종류의 사람. 그가 살아가는 세계는, 수트를 입고 구두를 신었을 뿐인 전쟁터라는 것도, 눈 앞에서 그가 피 흘리며 쓰러지는 모습을 본 순간 각인되어 버렸다. 어쩔 수 없다. 경찰이라는 직업 또한, 형사라는 일 또한 평화 속에서 살아가는 것과는 거리가 멀다 해도, 그만큼 한 순간 한 순간을 쏟아지는 탄환 속을 걷듯 살아가는 것은 아니니까. 그저 이렇게, 사랑할 수 있다면 족하다. 이 마음을 전할 수 있는 것으로 족하다. 한 순간이나마 나란히 심장이 달려, 그 고동을 겹칠 수 있었던 것만으로도 만족할 수 있을 것 같은 마음이 들었다.

욱신거리는 허리는 그 다음 문제였다. 그는 다시 맨바닥에 드러누웠다가, 문득 손바닥을 가슴에 얹으며 중얼거렸다. 결국, 이렇게 마이크로프트를 찾아와 어떻게든 맺어지겠다고 마음먹은 것은 온전히 그 때문이었다. 셜록. 그의 형이 그를 얼마나 아꼈는지를, 셜록은 짜증스러워 했지만 옆에서 보는 사람은 누구라도 잘 알고 있었다. 사랑하는 방법이 묘하게 그에게 맞지 않았던 것 뿐이지. 아니, 사실은 맞지 않는다거나 하는 문제가 아니라 어딘가 틀려먹은 문제라는 것도 알긴 알았다. 몇십 년을 CCTV 너머로 홀로 사랑하는 게 어디 정상적인 사람이 할 일이던가.

하지만 홈즈라는 사람들을 그 정상 비정상의 잣대로 재는 것은 얼마나 어리석은 일인지. 레스트레이드는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그래서 결국, 결국에는, 그렇게 사랑하는 동생을 잃고도 눈물 한 방울 흘리지 않을 그가 걱정되어서, 혹은 남들은 괴물이라 불렀을지언정 자신에게는 우정마저 느끼게 했던 그 청년의 죽음을 앞에 두고 흔들리고 무너질 자신이 두려워서, 그의 앞에 나타나고야 말았지만. 그에게는 바친다고 말했고 실제로도 그랬을지 모르지만, 분명히 말해 그를 단단히 감싸안았던 그 섹스를 두고, 셜록이 안다면 무엇이라고 말할까. 이제 이 세상에 없을 그는, 어쩌면 다른 세계에서 이 사실을 알고, 아직 살아있는 이들에게는 들리지 않을 말로 중얼거릴지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

\- 오. 기예 일을 치고 만 거군요. 어지간해선 자빠뜨릴 상대가 아니라고 생각했는데.

넘어뜨리니 자빠뜨리니, 자기 형한테 할 말은 아냐, 셜록. 그는 중얼거리다 눈을 감았다. 바닥은 차가웠지만, 오후의 햇살은 따뜻했다. 그 따뜻한 햇살이, 맨발바닥을 간지럽혔다.

왜 그런거냐, 셜록. 대체.

손등으로 눈을 가렸다. 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 누군가를 안기에, 이 낮의 햇살은 아직 너무 눈부셨다는 것을. 그때, 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 코끝에 희미한 수증기의 냄새가 닿았다. 씻고, 몸의 물기는 닦았지만 머리카락에는 젖은 흔적이 남아 있는 사내는, 다가와 그의 앞에 몸을 숙였다.

"다음이 있다면, 그때는 여기보단 나은 곳에서 만나는 게 좋겠군요."  
"바닥보다야 내 집 침대가 좀 더 낫긴 하죠."  
"그보다는 조금 더 나은 곳도 있긴 있을 겁니다. 준비해요, 부검결과야 들을 필요도 없겠지만, 상식적으로 준비할 게 한두 가지가 아닙니다."

레스트레이드의 손을 잡아 일으키던 마이크로프트는, 문득 조금은 슬픈 얼굴을 지어 보이며 덧붙였다.

"그 애는 죽었습니다."  
"......"  
"그리고 그 애를 이 세상에서 없애게 된, 그 방아쇠를 당긴 건 납니다."  
"마이크로프트."  
"그리고 난 당신에게 적어도 한 가지 이상 거짓말을 했습니다. 이래도 내 곁에 있을 겁니까."

뜨거운 감정이 뱃속에서부터 기어올라오는 것 같았다. 셜록이 죽은 것이야 엄연한 사실. 그가 죽기 전 조사하고 맞서던 그 모리어티라는 존재가 MI6가 조사하던 일, 특히 마이크로프트 홈즈의 저격과 무관하지 않다는 것을 알고 있었으므로, 마이크로프트가 결국 자기 때문이라고 자책하는 것도 무리는 아니다. 윌리엄 스코트는 죽은 게 아니라 처음부터 없었다는 그 거짓말에 대해서도, 그의 마음 속 갈등을 엿본 지금은 분명히 말할 수 있다. 그런 일은 내게 아무 것도 아니라고. 내게 중요한 건 지금이라고. 나는 당신을, 처음 만났던 그 순간부터 지금까지 줄곧, 사랑하고 있다고. 그 모든 말 대신, 레스트레이드는 대답을 기다리는 마이크로프트의 감은 눈 위에 입을 맞췄다.

 

 

 

일국의 국가원수나, 세계를 움직이는 기업의 총수, 또는 인류를 진보시킨 천재가 죽어도, 사람들은 잠시 그를 애도하고 또 잊어버린다. 가까운 사람의 죽음은 또 다른 형태로 다가오는 법이었지만, 사람이란 언제까지나 슬픔에만 잠겨있는 생물은 될 수 없는 듯 했다. 그날 이후, 모든 것은 정상적으로 회귀해 갔다. 그 정상적인 흐름에 그야말로 방점을 찍은 것은, 셜록의 장례식이 끝나고 한달 쯤 뒤 걸려온 전화였다.

함께 식사를 하고, 산책을 하고, 어쩌다 보니 강권에 가깝게 함께 여행계획을 잡았다. 딱히 프로포즈라 할만한 것을 받은 기억은 없지만, 같이 살까요, 하는 말은 들었다.조금은 그 답지 않은, 감성적인 농담이라고 생각했는데. 돌아와 보니 이사 날짜가 잡혀 있었다. 함께 살았다. 서로의 일에 대해, 보안규정을 벗어나지 않는 수준에서 이야기를 나누고, 섹스는 거의 하지 않았지만 늘 한 침대에서 잠들었다. 때로는 아침에 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 손이 레스트레이드의 옷자락을 꽉 쥐고 있는 것을 발견하는 날도 있었다. 그럴 때마다 레스트레이드는 그의 손을 풀고, 그의 손을 꽉 마주 잡아주며 뺨에 입맞추곤 했다. 주말이면 함께 저녁식사를 했고, 한달에 한 번 정도는 무대공연을 보기도 했다. 낯선 공동생활은 빠르게 일상이 되어 갔다. 모든 것은 평화로웠다.

마이크로프트의 계좌에서 매달 지불된, 사이거슨이라는 남자에게 보내는 돈에 대한 일을 제외하면.


	10. Chapter 10

소득수준이 비슷한 두 사람이 함께 살아간다면, 당연히 계좌를 합치고 서로 머리를 맞대고 한달 살림살이를 의논하며 생활하는 게 마땅할 것이다. 한쪽이 아예 소득이 없다면, 소득이 있는 쪽이 주도를 잡되 역시 함께 살아가야 하니까 살림살이에 대해 서로 공개하고 의논하는 편이 합리적이라고 판단할 수도 있다. 그러나 이, 연인이라고 불러도 된다면 말이지만, 형사와 "영국 정부 그 자체"는 조금 다른 축이라고 봐야 옳았다. 원래 갖고 있던 것도, 현재의 소득도 차이가 적지 않았다. 두 사람은 서로 사랑에 빠져 있었지만, 서로를 서로에게 조금이라도 더 묶어둘 수 있는 어떤 것, 어떤 약속이라든가, 혹은 시민결합이라든가, 그런 쪽은 일부러 입에 올리는 것을 피하고 있었다. 두 사람은 나이가 들었고, 살아오며 쌓아올린 것들이 있었다. 다른 한 쪽은 그에 대해 딱히 말하지 않았지만, 적어도 한 쪽은 혼인서약의 무상함에 대해서도 질리도록 잘 알고 있었다. 한 순간의 열정과 결코 가능하지 않을 영원에의 약속은, 그들의 필멸과 곧 다가올 늙음을 더욱 돋보기에 할 뿐이라는 것도. 두 사람은, 그저 함께 살아가는 것으로 만족했다. 지금의 이 행복이 영원하지 못하다는 것을 아는 만큼, 가능한 한 현재를 서로에게 충실하게 살아가는 것만이 답이라는 것을, 백 마디의 말 대신 그저 실천할 만큼의 현명함을 지닌 두 사람이었으므로.

그러다보니, 레스트레이드는 마이크로프트의 계좌에 관심을 두지도, 굳이 찾아보려 들지도 않았다. 그가 자신을 위해 별도의 계좌를 만드는 일에 대해서도, 레스트레이드는 서두르지 말자고, 좀 더 시간을 두고 천천히 움직여도 될 일이라고만 말했다. 경찰 봉급은 박봉이긴 했지만 혼자 살아가는 데 크게 부족하진 않았고, 적으나마 연금도 있으니 노후에 혼자 살아가는 것도 큰 걱정거리는 되지 않았다. 아이가 없었으니 이혼을 했다 해도 정기적으로 양육비가 나갈 일도 없었다. 적당히 저축을 했고, 적당히 낭비하지 않는 수준에서 돈을 썼다. 집세는 마이크로프트가 전담했지만, 소소하게 장을 보는 것은 레스트레이드가 맡았다. 집안일은 주에 몇 번 사람을 쓰는 것으로 해결했다.

"난 코르티잔이 아니에요, 마이크로프트."  
"당신은 집안일에 사람을 부리는 것을 싫어했고, 이건 내가 필요해서 하는 일이니 상관없잖습니까."  
"그렇다면 제 속옷에는 손대지 못하게 하시든가."  
"주말에 밀린 빨래를 하는 대신 저와 시간을 보내시는 게 낫다고 생각했는데, 아닌가요."  
"그러면 반 부담을 하겠다고요."  
"......당신이 같이 먹자고 사 오는 초콜릿 한 조각까지 반씩 부담하는 게 맞다고 생각한다면 그렇게 하죠."  
"마이크로프트."  
"이건 결혼생활과도 다르지만, 그렇다고 전혀 남남끼리 생활비를 반씩 부담해서 룸셰어를 하는 것도 아니잖습니까."

이렇게 일방적으로 의지하면 곤란하다고 생각하면서도, 안락은 종이에 물이 스며들듯 천천히, 그러나 분명히 그의 생활 속을 차지해갔다. 레스트레이드는 부하들에게 이전보다 좀 더 너그러워졌고, 범인을 잡을 때에도 여전히 몸을 아끼지 않았지만, 위험을 무릅쓰고 무언가를 해낸 직후 어디론가 반드시 전화를 걸어 자신의 무사함을 알리곤 했다. 가짜 탐정 셜록 홈즈 건으로 조금 문제가 생기긴 했던 것도 사실이지만, 그는 곧 순조롭게 승진후보자 명단에 이름을 올릴 수 있었다.

"내가 돕는 것을 허락만 했다면 진작에."  
"한 계단 한 계단 올라가는 즐거움을 빼앗지 마시죠."  
"......사실은 그런 부분이 사랑스럽긴 합니다만."  
"나같은 중늙은이 아저씨에게 그런 표현 쓰지 말아요."

낄낄거리며, 그의 책상에 밀크티가 든 포트와 찻잔을 가져다 놓았다. 마이크로프트의 책상 위에는 통장과 영수증들이, 모니터 화면에는 엑셀 파일들이 열려 있었다.

"가계부 쓰는 거예요?"

마이크로프트는 대수롭지 않게 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 화면을 더 잘 볼 수 있도록. 의심할만한 모습은 찾아볼 수 없었다. 레스트레이드가 노련한 형사가 아니었다면, 어떤 수상한 점도 발견하지 못했으리라.

그러나 레스트레이드는, 계산실력이 부족할 뿐 숫자감각까지 떨어지는 사람은 아니었다. 무엇보다도 수도 없이 많은 경제사범들이 강력범들과 손을 잡고 움직이는 이 현대사회에, 숫자에 둔한 형사란 시대에 뒤떨어진 존재일 뿐이었다. 간단히 말해, 줄줄이 데이터가 올라가는 엑셀 화면에서 순식간에 합을 내거나 평균을 구하는 것이야 프로그램이 할 일이고, 그 중에서 뭔가 마음에 걸리는 데이터를 짚어낼 수 있는 것은 형사로서 당연한 능력이라는 뜻이었다. 마침 화면에 떠 있던, 지난 달에도 이번 달에도 지출로 표시된 항목 하나가 그의 예민한 시선을 잡아 끌었다.

"사이거슨?"  
"아."

마이크로프트 홈즈의 목소리에 미묘한 당황이 섞여 있었다.

"정보원입니다, 개인적인."

그는 곧 침착을 되찾고 대답했고, 레스트레이드는 수긍했다. 여전히 엑셀 화면을 훑어보면서.

레스트레이드는 자신의 연인이 어떤 일을 하는 사람인지 잘 알고 있었다. 영국 정부 그 자체라는 셜록의 말은 농담도 과장도 아니었다. 그는 한밤중에도 갑자기 여왕이나 수상의 전화를 받을 수 있었고, 그 역시도 새벽에 수상에게 직통전화를 걸거나, 그가 표면적으로 몸 담고 있는 MI6의 일에 직접 영향력을 행사할 수 있는 인물이었다. 그는 결코 역사에 이름을 남길 수는 없겠지만, 그의 움직임, 행보 하나하나가 이 시대 자체를 만들어가고 있다는 것만은 분명히 알 수 있었다.

그런 그가, 정보원 한 명을 자기 사비로 부리고 있다고?

언젠가 셜록이, 수학에서 어떤 경우가 존재하느냐 아니냐는 다음 세 가지 경우 중 하나에 속한다는 말을 한 적이 있었다. 아예 존재하지 않거나, 존재하거나, 혹은 하나만 존재하거나. 그때는 바로 알아듣지 못했던 그 말이 놀라운 깨달음으로 다가왔던 것은, 현장에서였다. 평범한 사람들은, 대개는 형사사건을 만들지 않거나, 혹은 실수로 한 번정도 일으키지만. 실수로 두 번만 그러는 사람은 없다. 두 번 이후는 실수의 범주에 넣을 수 없었다. 늘, 거의 언제나. 조금 더 깊이 들어가면 고의로 사건을 일으켰을만한 사람이 단 한 번만 그런 일을 저지르는 경우는 없었다. 실수가 아니라 인위적으로 하는 일이라면 특히 그랬다. 수학이 아니라 현실에서도.

개인적인 정보원을 두지 않거나 여러 명을 거느리고 있다면, 레스트레이드는 이해했을 거다. 하지만 한 명만 두고 있는 것은 분명히, "특이한 일"에 속했다. 그에게 매달 지불하는 금액이, 오랜세월 형사로 봉직해 온 레스트레이드의 두세 달 치 월급을 상회하는 것도 신경이 쓰였다. 돈 문제에는 간섭하지 않았지만, 이건 다른 문제일 수 있었다. 마이크로프트 홈즈의 사생활이자, 어쩌면 그의 사생활과도 연관되어 있을지 모르는 어떤 문제.

"서로에게 성실하자는 약속조차 하지 않은 이유가 이건가."

담배 생각이 간절했다. 그는 팔에 붙인 니코틴 패치를 뜯어버리고, 담배를 사러 나가려다 문득 걸음을 멈추었다.

마이크로프트의 컴퓨터에는 당연하게도 몇 겹의 보안이 걸려 있다. 하지만 그의 통장이나 영수증철은.

"......오후에 연가 좀 내겠습니다."

확인한다면 지금이 기회일거다. 오늘은 집안일을 돕는 아주머니도 오지 않는 날이고, 서재도 잠겨있지 않을 테니까. 마이크로프트가 출근한 지금. 그는 푸른 수염의 방을 여는 기분으로, 자신과 마이크로프트가 함께 사는 집의 문을 열었다. 서재의 문을 열고 들어가, 마이크로프트의 책상 서랍을 열었다. 겉으로 보이는 부분들은 잘 정리되어 있었지만, 그의 서랍 속은 셜록의 방이나 마찬가지로 복잡했다. 그의 영수증철도 마찬가지였다. 적당히 큼직한 봉투에 집게로 집어서 쑤셔박아 놓은 것이 고작이었다. 그는 봉투를 열었다. 낯선 구두점의 청구서가 눈에 들어왔다. S. 사이거슨이라는 서명이 선명했다. 코트를 구입한 청구서도 있었다. 레스트레이드는, 그 나이의 남자가 누군가에게 매달 생활비를 보내고 옷과 구두의 청구서를 대신 처리해 준다는 것이 무슨 의미인지 이해하지 못할 만큼 어리석지도 순진하지도 않았다. 상상하지 못한 일이지만, 생각해 보면 그가 마이크로프트 홈즈에 대해 알고 있는 것은 또 얼마나 되었던가. 그가 시민결합에 대해 적극적으로 나서지 않는 것은, 그 역시도 자신과 같은 불행한 결혼생활을 겪었기 때문일 것이라고 넘겨짚어 생각했다. 그가 어떤 맹세도, 반지를 나누어 끼는 흔한 일조차도 하지 않는 것 역시, 신중하고 조심스러운 사람이기 때문이라고만 생각했다. 생각할 수록 그에 대해 아는 것이 아무것도 없다는 것만 깨닫게 될 뿐이었다. 그가 셜록 홈즈의 형인 것은 틀림없는 사실일까? 셜록이 죽었을 때에도 제대로 눈물을 흘리지 않았던 그를 생각하며, 레스트레이드는 자신이 사랑한 사람이 대체 누구인지에 대해 몇 번이나 곱씹고 있었다.

소리없이 귀가한 마이크로프트 홈즈가 서재의 문을 열고 들어선 것 조차 깨닫지 못할 만큼.

"거기서 뭐 하는 겁니까."

레스트레이드는 고개를 들었다. 마이크로프트는 그의 손에 들려 있는 영수증철과 그의 얼굴을 번갈아 바라보다, 서둘러 다가왔다.

"이 안에는 내 사적인 내용부터 국가 기밀까지, 다른 사람이 멋대로 손대면 곤란한 자료들이 있습니다. 당신도 나랏녹을 먹는 사람이니 그 점은 이해해 줄 거라고 생각했습니다만."

레스트레이드는 대답 대신 영수증철을 책상에 내려놓았다. 사이거슨이라는 서명을 보고 마이크로프트는 고개를 들었다.

"해명한 부분일텐데요."  
"사적인 정보원의, 옷이나 구두 청구서까지 처리해주는 건 어디로 봐도 정상이 아니죠."  
"레스트레이드."  
"내 이름, 기억은 하고 있는 겁니까."  
"......그렉."

레스트레이드는 잠시, 그의 해명이든 변명이든 쏟아지기를 기다렸다. 모든 정황이 그 한 가지 사실을 가리키고 있다면, 슬프게도 그건 사실이 될 수 밖에 없는거지. 아무리 마음이 원하지 않는다고 해도. 하지만 듣고싶었다. 그의 설명을. 이 일에 대해 완벽하게 납득할 수 있는 단 한 문장의 말을. 그것만 있다면 이 모든 오해를 풀고, 그에게 용서를 구할 수 있을 텐데.

하지만 마이크로프트는 입을 다물었다. 그 침묵은, 그가 발견한 사실에 대한 긍정이나 다름없었다. 레스트레이드는 영수증철을 내려놓고 그를 똑바로 바라보았다.

"짐은 이번 주말에 빼도록 하죠. 저도 어디든 머물 곳을 좀 알아봐야 할 테니까."  
"그렉."  
"비록, 시민결합도 하지 않았고, 당신은 내게 어떤 약속도 해주지 않았지만. 그래도 다 큰 성인 두 사람이 때때로 살 섞으며 한 집에서 살아가는 데는 어느정도의 신뢰라는 게 전제되어 있어야 하는 것 아닙니까."  
"......"  
"그게 아니라면."  
"그런 게 아닙니다."  
"뭐가 그런 게 아니라는 거예요. 말해봐요, 이 사이거슨이라는 자와 아무 관계도 아니라고."  
"......그렇게 말하긴 힘들 것 같군요."

마이크로프트는 중얼거렸다. 맥이 풀렸다. 이보다 더 완벽한 긍정이 있을까. 레스트레이드는 웃었다.

"당신은 그때 내게 사랑하지 않을 것이라고 했는데, 지금이 바로 그때 말한 미래였던 모양이죠."

레스트레이드는 자기 방으로 돌아갔다. 서랍을 여는 소리, 가방의 지퍼가 열리는 소리 하나하나가 그의 가슴을 찢어놓았지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 이 짐들도 다 두고 나가고 싶었지만, 당장 출근은 해야 했고 갈아입을 옷 정도는 필요했다. 속옷과 양말과 셔츠 몇 벌을 챙겨들고 나오는데, 마이크로프트가 그의 앞을 가로막았다.

"언젠가는 설명할 날이 올 겁니다. 지금 설명할 수 없을 뿐."  
"놓으시죠."  
"그렉, 제발."  
"......난 당신의 코르티잔 따위가 아니니까, 그딴 건 사이거슨인지 뭔지 하는 놈이랑 잘 해보시죠."

레스트레이드는 가방을 들고 일단은 가까운 부동산 업자를 찾아가기로 했다. 당분간은 야드의 당직 침대에서 신세를 져야겠지. 바로 대엿새 후에 사방의 CCTV들이 그를 향해 움직이는 것이 느껴졌다. 고개를 들면, 그가 기억하는, 혹은 기억하지 못하는 온갖 각도의 CCTV들이 무리한 각도로 그를 좇고 있었다. 그만해, 제발. 이 CCTV 스토커같으니. 그는 자신에 대해 모든 것을 알고 있었지만, 자신은 그에 대해 아는 것이 하나도 없다는 생각이 레스트레이드를 괴롭혔다. 당장, 만약에 마이크로프트가 잘못되더라도, 그는 셜록 홈즈 외에 그의 친인척에 대해 아는 바가 없었다. 어떻게, 이런 관계를 2년이 넘게 유지하면서도, 괜찮다고 생각한걸까. 미친 짓이었다. 그 셜록의 형님인데. 그가 처음 만났던 셜록은 자기 입으로 소시오패스 운운하는 구석은 있었지만, 그래도 좋은 사람이 될 구석은 남아 있었다.

같은 두뇌와 같은 성정으로, 그보다 더 나이들어 굳어버린 마음과 머리에는, 대체 무슨 가능성이 남아 있었을까. 그는 영국 정부 그 자체였다. 그야말로 영국 정부를 위해 정보를 취합하고 판단하는 컴퓨터같은 존재. 그 뿐이었다. 애초에 사람이 아니었던 거다. 그렇게 애틋하게 사랑했던 사람인데도. 레스트레이드는 CCTV를 피해 잽싸게 움직였다. 가동한계까지 목이 돌아간 CCTV쪽에서 기계음이 났다. 그는 지나가는 사람도 CCTV도 없는, 쓰레기가 쌓여 있는 골목에 서서 좁은 하늘을 올려다보았다. 하늘은 흐렸다. 비라도 쏟아졌으면 더 좋았을 텐데. 이 나이에 실연이라니, 뭘 잘했다고 눈물이 나는지 모르겠다. 그는 그 누구도 자신을 볼 수 없을 세상의 한 모퉁이에서, 가방 손잡이를 손으로 움켜쥔 채 소리죽여 울었다.

부동산 중개업자는 마땅한 방이 나오지 않았다며, 그의 수입에는 다소 무리가 될 만한 방들을 먼저 보여주었다. 습관이란 무서운 것이라, 쥐고 있는 돈은 뻔한데도 눈은, 예전에 살던 수준의 방보다는 조금 더 안락해 보이는 곳을 찾고 있다. 차라리 존 왓슨에게 가 볼까. 그런 생각도 들기는 들었다. 존은 아직도 베이커 가에 혼자 살고 있었고, 그와도 자주 연락은 하고 지내고 있었다. 아니, 안돼. 베이커 가의 그 방은, 셜록이 죽은 이후 마이크로프트가 월세의 절반을 내어 주고 있었다. 죽은 동생의 물건들을 가급적 그대로 두어 주길 바라기 때문이라고 했다.

그곳에 돌아간다면, 그건 마이크로프트에게 돌아가겠다는 뜻이나 마찬가지다. 가방을 쥐고, 그는 당장이라도 비가 내릴 듯 꾸물거리는 하늘을 올려다보며 웨스트민스터로 향했다. 야드에 돌아가면, 일단은 당직자나 대기근무를 하는 사람들을 위한 침대가 있을 테니까. 쉬고 싶었다. 어깨가 쑤셨다.

이제 다 초연해질 나이가 되었는 줄 알았는데도.

 

 

 

"지금 여기서 며칠째 뒹구시는 거예요? 순경들이 마음 편히 쉬질 못하겠다는데."  
"그럼 앤더슨, 자네 집에 짐 싸들고 쳐들어갈까?"  
"......그건 그렇죠."  
"그럼 입 닥치고 가만히나 있어."  
"아니, 친구도 없어요?"  
"처자식 줄줄이 딸린 친구놈들 집에, 갑자기 옷가방 짐가방 들고 들어가서 뭘 어쩌라고."  
"그 집주인 뭐하는 놈이래요? 공권력의 무서움을 보여주시든가. 나가란다고 나와서는 그렇게 궁상 떨고 있으면 어쩌라는 겁니까. 보는 우리 생각도 해 줘야지."

야드 사람들에게는 그저 집주인에게 사정이 생겨서 급히 집을 비워주기로 했다고만 설명했다. 그정도면 충분했다. 걱정하는 체 해도, 사실 이쪽에 관심도 없다는 것을 다 알고 있으니까. 그 또한 그랬다. 희미한 배경처럼 그의 곁을 스치던 그 수많은 사람들 사이에, 그저 셜록이 눈에 들어왔고, 그가 엿본 또 다른 세상 안에서 마이크로프트가 꽃처럼 피었다. 그게 전부였다. 아니, 셜록 이전에 윌리엄 스코트, 그의 모습을 눈으로 좇던 끝에, 그들이 있었으리라. 반추할수록 초라해지는 그 모든 기억들 속에서, 그는 싸구려 매트리스에 웅크려 누워 있었다.

"아, 레스트레이드 경감님."

"아직도 경감이 아닌" 디모크 경위가 휴게실 문을 열고 들어왔다.

"어휴, 홀아비 냄새."  
"시끄러워."  
"들어가질 않을 거면 좀 씻으시든가."  
"아침저녁 잘 씻고 있으니 걱정하지 마."  
"......이 냄새는 뭡니까, 그럼."  
"여기 원래 이렇게 퀴퀴한데요."  
"아, 그래?"

앤더슨의 말을 씹어넘기고, 디모크는 레스트레이드에게 다가와 씩씩거렸다.

"자넨 또 왜."  
"아, 사이거슨이 갑자기 나한테 와서는 말이죠."  
"사이거슨?"

귀가 번쩍 띄였다. 레스트레이드는 얼른 자리에서 일어났다.

"무슨 사건 있었어요?"  
"사건이라니."  
"사이거슨이면, 그...... 트랜스젠더 쪽 단체 활동가잖아요. 경감님이랑 얽힐 일은 없을 것 같아서."  
"트랜스젠더?"  
"모르는 사람이에요?"  
"......직접 만난 적이야 없지."  
"여튼, 경감님을 찾던걸요. 요 앞, 세인트제임스 공원에 오리들 나오는 연못 있잖아요. 거기서 기다린다고."  
"......"

난 그 사람 만날 일 없다고 딱 잘라 말하고 싶었지만, 그랬다가는 이녀석들에게 그 이유를 설명해야만 하겠지.

"무슨 사건이라도?"  
"아니, 그냥."

레스트레이드는 대충 점퍼를 꿰어 입으려다가, 라커룸을 열어보고는 구석에 걸어 둔 문상용 수트를 꺼냈다.

"그냥 감이지, 감."

트랜스젠더라니, 마이크로프트는 역시 그런 쪽을 좋아했던 걸까. 한숨이 나왔다. 하지만 이제와서, 마이크로프트의 또 다른 연인에게 밀리는 꼴은 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 나도 수트나 구두같은 것 좀 지르고 그에게 청구서나 보여줘 볼 것을 그랬나. 아니, 그랬다면 그런 순간에, 그렇게 자존심을 잃지 않고 그를 떠날 수는 없었을 거다. 레스트레이드는 구두끈을 고쳐 매며 생각했다. 디모크는 계속 투덜거렸다.

"그런데 그 놈 진짜 재수없지 뭐예요. 여전히 머리가 나빠 보인다나 뭐라나. 제놈이 날 언제 봤다고."


	11. Chapter 11

머리가 나빠 보인다고. 디모크의 불평을 뒤로 하고 나오며 레스트레이드는 아직도 선명한 누군가의 목소리를 그 위에 덧입혀 보았다. 면전에서 그런 말을 눈하나 깜짝 하지 않고 하던 사람이 있었지. 그래, 네가 그러지 않아도 네 총명함은 알고 있다고 몇번이나 말했건만, 졸지에 그의 부하들을 모두 멍청이로 만들어버리고 의기양양해 하던 그 모습은 아직도 떠오른다. 셜록. 닥터 존 왓슨을 만나기 전까지만 해도 셜록은 그런 녀석이었다. 좋은 사람이 될 수 있을 거라고 늘 믿었지. 그가 없었다면, 이 나이에 다시 그런 사랑에 빠지지도 못했을 거다. 지금은 이렇게 쓰라리지만, 언젠가는 마이크로프트와의 시간들을 그리워할 날이 올까. 글쎄, 지금은 모르겠다. 화가 나는 것도 어떻게 지나가고 있는 것 같다. 그저 지금은, 아플 뿐이다. 세인트제임스공원의 연못 쪽으로 향하며, 레스트레이드는 사랑하는 사람의 새로운 정부에게 뭐라고 말을 해야 하는 걸까, 생각하고 또 생각했다. 그를 만날 이유가 있을까. 그를 비난할 권리가 있을까. 그런 것 따위, 있을 리가 없지. 어떤 약속도 받지 못한 내가. 벤치 쪽이 눈앞에 들어왔다. 새카만 원피스를 입고 큼직한 모자를 쓴, 그러나 지극히 사내다운 골격을 한 이는 빵을 뜯어 연못에 던지다가, 이쪽을 보고 자리에서 일어났다. 순간 아무 생각도 들지 않았다. 레스트레이드는 성큼성큼 다가와, 악수도 생략하고 무너지듯 벤치에 주저앉았다.

"사이거슨 씨?"  
"......예."  
"걱정할 것 없어요. 그 사람과 헤어졌으니까."  
"......"  
"어차피 난 그 사람의 무엇도 아니고, 내 신경 쓸 것 없으니 잘 살아보시든가."  
"이런."  
"뭐, 그 사람에게 잘 해주라고 말 하고 싶지만."

레스트레이드는 양해도 구하지 않고 담배를 꺼내 물었다.

"그 나이에 절제라고는 없이 단 걸 먹어대요. 돈 많고 명 짧은 남자가 취향이라면 할 수 없지만, 오래오래 사이좋게 살고 싶다면 단 것좀 작작 먹으라고 하고, 운동도 시키는 게 좋을 겁니다. 스트레스를 받으면 자다가 이를 심하게 가는 편이에요. 뭐, 그 사람 하는 일 대충 알긴 아는 겁니까? 내가 설명해 줄 생각은 없지만, 처음에는 나도 곁에서 자다가 놀라고 그랬으니까. 단 것 좋아하고 이갈이가 심하니 치과치료는 밥먹듯이 받아야 하죠. 엄청나게 깨질 겁니다. 어차피 당신 돈으로 나가진 않겠지만. 집에서 음식을 해 먹을 거라면 후추 뿌린 고등어는 늘 준비해 두는 게 좋을 거예요. 절대 자기 손으로 주방에서 뭘 하진 않겠지만. 겉으로 보이는 부분들을 말쑥한데, 집에 돌아가면 빨랫감 같은 것을 대충 던져두니 그건 알아서 해요. 뭐, 남자 치고는 아주 절제없이 막 던져두진 않는다고 해야 하나. 빨랫감을 어디다 숨겨두진 않으니까. 이게 다, 곱게 자란 놈이라 그런 거예요. 그건 댁이 이해해야 할 거고. 그리고 또."  
"잠깐."  
"밖에서는 어떤지 몰라도 실제로 살 때는 섹스를 그렇게 많이 하는 편이 아니니까 그 점도 염두에 두고. 아, 모르죠. 그건 당신과 밖에서 하느라고 나와는 할 체력이 안 남아 있었는지도 모르지만."  
"......밥맛 떨어지게 내가 왜 그 작자와 섹스를 해요?"  
"뭐?"  
"지금까지 한 그 말을 그대로 녹음해서 들려주고 싶군요."

사이거슨이 대답했다. 아니, 사이거슨이 아니다. 그와 같은 목소리를 들어본 적이 있었다. 레스트레이드는 사이거슨을 돌아보았다. 챙이 넓은 모자 아래, 붉게 립스틱을 칠한 입술과 조금은 긴 턱이 드러났다. 사이거슨은 모자를 살짝 들었다 놓으며, 웃었다.

"오랜만이에요, 경위님."  
"셜록?"  
"마이크로프트가 그 이야기를 다 들었으면 울먹거렸을 텐데. 녹음을 못 해서 그러질 못하는 게 아쉽네요."  
"......셜록? 셜록인거냐?"  
"쉿. 난 아직 쫓기고 있다고요."  
"무슨 소리야, 너, 그......"  
"모리어티. 모리어티야 그때 죽었지만 잔당이 있어요."

사이거슨, 아니, 셜록은 모자 챙을 내리며 말했다.

"마이크로프트는 알고 있었어요. 그 인간, 내가 진짜 죽었어도 별로 슬퍼하진 않았겠지만. 울지도 않았죠?"  
"......"  
"왜요, 내가 살아있다고 전보라도 쳤어야 하는 거예요?"  
"마이크로프트는 어째서......"  
"글쎄, 아마 논리적으로 합당하게 자기가 거짓말 하고 있고 난 죽지 않았을 수 있다고 설명했을 것 같은데요."  
"야!"  
"못알아들은 쪽이 화낼 일은 아니죠. 아, 그러고 보니 그 이야기는 들었어요. 내 장례식 직전에 경위님이......"  
"잠깐, 너."  
"아니다. 승진했죠? 용케 나 없이도 위업을 이루셨네요. 여튼 눈이 시뻘개진 경감님이 그 인간을 찾아가서 그만 덮쳤......"  
"......거기까지."  
"왜요, 아주 행복해 하던데."

혈압이 쭉 올랐다. 대체 그런 이야기는 왜 했던거야. 뭘 행복해 했다고? 남은, 그래도 사랑하는 동생을 잃고 그 사람이 혹시라도 망가질까봐, 그 걱정 하나밖에는 없었는데. 이렇게 감쪽같이 속여놓고 뭐가 어쩌고 어째? 마음같아서는 이 세상에 홈즈라고 이름붙은 사람들을 모조리 묶어다가 이 오리연못에 거꾸로 처박아놓고 싶을 정도였지만, 레스트레이드는 초인적인 인내심을 발휘하며 주먹만 꽉 쥐었다.

"조심해요. 잔당이 아직 경감님도 노리고 있으니까."  
"뭐?"  
"마이크로프트가 말 안 했나보네요. 하긴, 그 이야기를 하게 되면 내가 어떻게 죽었는지 설명해야 하고, 그렇게 되면 내가 죽을 때 상황을 다 보고듣고 있었다는 것을 설명해야 했을 테니까. 알면서도 말리지 못했다는 말을 들으면 틀림없이 경감님은, 실망했겠죠. 그렇죠?"  
"셜록."  
"내 친구들을 죽인다고 했어요. 당신과, 존과, 허드슨 부인을."

셜록은 담배가 땡기는지 손을 내밀었다. 투덜거리며 한 개피 내밀자, 셜록은 달게 피웠다.

"마이크로프트는 그 목록에 자기 자신이 안 들어간 것에 대해 두고두고 타박하더군요. 센스라고는 없는 모리어티 같으니, 하고."  
"대체 그 사람은, 죽을 고비 넘기고 얼마나 지났다고 또......"  
"그러니까요. 참으로 멍청하다니까요."  
"자기 형에게 멍청이가 뭐야."  
"형은 무슨 형. 동생의 개인정보를 모리어티에게 팔아먹는 형도 형인가요? 동생이 자살하는 것을 뻔히 CCTV로 보고 있는 것도 형인가요?"

뭔가 심란한 이야기를 들은 기분이 들었다. 아니, 그게 문제가 아니었다. 사이거슨이 바로 셜록이었다면.

"......대체 그 송금은 뭐야?"  
"산 사람 한 명을 죽은 사람으로 만드는 데는 그 정도 비용은 늘 필요하더라고요."  
"숨어 다니는 놈이, 구두랑 코트는 섀빌 로에서 맞추는 건 또 뭐고?"  
"업무상 필요해서."  
"시끄러워. 형에게 빌붙는 주제에 지금 뭐라는 거야?"  
"아, 들었어요. 한 푼도, 형에게 의지하려 하지 않는다고. 감동했어요, 경감님. 원래 그런 분인 줄은 알았지만. 이건 무슨 제인 에어도 아니고."  
"제인 에어같은 소리 하네."  
"왜요, 딱 제인 에어지. 경감님이 제인 에어고, 멍청한 마이크로프트가 재수없는 로체스터, 우와, 그렇게 치면 내가 버사잖아요. 체격은 큰데 여자옷을 이상하게 걸치고 있고. 딱이네. 이 무슨 불륜에 치정극도 아니고."

셜록은 낄낄거렸지만, 레스트레이드는 심란하고 황당했다. 죽은 것으로 알려진 동생이 멀쩡히 살아있고, 그 사실을 세상에 알릴 수 없어서 이렇게 되었다고 생각하니 이해는 갔지만. 대체 그는 무슨 짓을 했던가. 성실했던 그 사람을 하찮은 남자 취급하고, 그리고.

"마이크로프트."

레스트레이드는 손으로 머리를 감싸쥐었다. 대체, 무슨 변명을 할 수 있을까. 주말에 짐을 빼러 가겠다고 했지만, 그의 얼굴을 어떻게 한 순간이라도 다시 볼 수 있을까. 가슴은 터져나갈 듯한 그리움과 변명으로 가득 차는데, 아마 한 마디도 말은 하지 못하겠지. 그렇게 그를 또다시 잃고 말겠지. 이번에도, 그 언젠가 그에게 화대 운운하며 그의 마음을 아프게 했던 그때처럼. 돌이키려 한들, 그가 마음을 닫아버리면 그만이라는 것을 레스트레이드는 잘 알고 있었다.

"마이크로프트...... 이런."  
"어디보자, 한 시간 하고 50분 쯤 남았군요."  
"뭐?"  
"버클리 광장. 리츠 호텔 앞. 오늘 19시까지 거기서 기다린다고 했어요. 이번에 가서 잡지 않으면, 그 뱀같은 인간은 아마 당신 눈에 보이지도 않는 데까지 숨어버릴 테니까, 잡으려면 지금이 마지막 기회인데."

레스트레이드는 반신반의하며 여장한 셜록을, 어쩐지 기괴하면서도 잘 어울리는 그 모습을 바라보았다. 셜록은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"가요."  
"넌?"  
"아직 일이 남았다고 했잖아요. 거의 다 왔어요. 다 된 일을 망치고 싶진 않았지만, 당신을 잃어버리면 저 인간이 내게 화풀이를 할 게 뻔하니까."  
"......돌아온 다음에 보자."  
"존에게 미리 말하진 말아 줘요. 요즘 그 저격수 놈이 존의 주변을 배회하는 모양이니까."  
"그런 말은 좀!"  
"그냥 경감님이 가끔 불러내서 같이 술이나 먹고 그래요. 거의 다 되었어요. 나도."

레스트레이드는 셜록이 정말로 그 말을 했다고 믿진 못했지만, 분명히 들었다. 셜록은 새빨간 입술을 하고 웃으며, 그렇게 말했다.

"나의 존에게, 돌아갈 날이."  
"셜록."  
"가요, 어서."

 

말에게 휘파람과 함께 첫 채찍을 휘두르듯, 그의 길쭉한 손가락이 레스트레이드의 어깨를 가볍게 쳤다. 그는 마치 마법에라도 걸린 듯 천천히 뒤 돌아섰다가, 갑자기 달리기 시작했다. 공원의 나무는 바람에 따라 흔들렸고, 그 사이, 세상 모든 CCTV가 그를 향해 고개를 돌리는 듯 했다. 그가 달리는 내내, 그의 세상에 꽃잎이 휘날리고 목련나무는 팝콘이 터지듯 꽃을 피워내진 않았지만, 말버러 가든 앞을 지나고 세인트제임스 스트리트를 따라 달리다가, 피카디리에서 다시 버클리 스트리트로 들어서는 내내, 세상의 모든 시선이 그를 향해있는 것만 같았다. 아마도 그러했을 거다. 그 순간, 런던의 모든 CCTV는 이 평범한, 그러나 사랑에 빠져 있는 중년의 경감을 좇고 있었으니까. 마이크로프트 홈즈를 변명하기 위해 말하자면, 이 일은 경감의 연인이 지시한 것은 아니었다. 이제 직장상사가 평화를 되찾고 제대로 일에 집중해주기를 바란 모든 부하직원들이, 그 인간 대체 어디서 뭘 하느라고 우리 보스를 차 버린거야, 하고 투덜거리며 화면을 돌린 것일 뿐.

뭐, 사연이야 어쨌든.

리츠 바로 앞에서, 언제나처럼 잘 차려입고 손에는 우산을 든 신사가, 걱정스런 표정으로 이쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 레스트레이드는 마침내 달리는 속도를 늦추며 숨을 헐떡였다. 마이크로프트가 천천히 이쪽으로 다가왔다.

"거기서부터 달려 온 겁니까?"  
"보면 몰라요?"

마이크로프트는 웃었다.

"리츠에 자리를 예약해 뒀는데."  
"싫지 않죠."  
"오해는 풀렸나요?"  
"......그녀석 턱에 주먹을 날려줄 걸 그랬네요. 그렇게 사람을 속이다니."  
"그 일은 닥터에게 맡기죠. 그렉."  
"예?"  
"당신이 절대로 거절하지 않았으면 하는 제안을 하고 싶습니다만."

그는 빙긋 웃더니 뱀처럼 속삭이며 유혹했다.

"이 문제를 해결하느라, 나흘이나 걸렸어요."  
"무슨 문제를......"

대답이 끝나기도 전에, 레스트레이드는 보았다. 남자의 손에 들린 밝은 터퀴즈 색 상자를. 그 상자를 경감의 손에 쥐어준 채, 그동안 자신의 정체성도 조용히 숨겨왔을 이 남자는 그대로 경감에게 키스했다. 마치 처음으로 사랑에 빠진 소년처럼, 세상 사람들이 보건 말건, 전혀 개의치 않는 듯이.

길바닥에서 벌어진 이와 같은 일에 당황한 경감은 결코 듣지 못했겠지만, 그 날은 아마도 역사상 두 번째로 버클리 광장에서 나이팅게일이 울었던 날이었으리라. 아마 틀림없이 그러했을 것이다.


End file.
